Me enseñó a amar
by Kahiko-san
Summary: A Naruto le gusta Sakura y un día decide declararle su amor a la chica, pero esta lo rechaza dejándolo destrozado. Hinata que siempre lo ha amado, decide sacarlo de su soledad, volviéndose después su mejor amiga. Naruto pronto empezará a sentir algo más por ella (Hoy)
1. Confusión

¡Hola a todos! estoy muy contenta porque este es el primer Fanfic que escribo para Fanfiction y pues, siempre he querido compartir mis historias con las demás personas ^^. Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo.

Naruto, Hinata y los demás personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Solo la trama de la historia me pertenece; lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, solo lo hago por entretenimiento.

-A- cuando los personajes hablan.

''A'' cuando los personajes piensan.

(A) Intervención de la autora.

Ni más ni menos aquí empieza la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>.:Confusión:.<strong>

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, el canto de los pájaros armonizaban con el suave sonido del agua recorrer por entre las piedras del pequeño riachuelo, el aire estaba fresco, y el viento era poco, cosa que aprovechaban las personas de un parque cercano. Los niños jugaban alegremente bajo los rayos del sol, mientras los padres los miraban con mucha atención para que no se fueran a perder.

En la parte más alejada de aquel parque, se encontraban hablando alegremente tres chicas que al parecer, se conocían desde la infancia. La más animada de las tres, tenía el cabello corto y de color rosado, llevaba una flor de Sakura en su cabello haciendo honor a su nombre, estaba parada con un helado en su mano, pero pareciese que le hubiese perdido importancia a este, ya que se le había derretido más de la mitad.

Otra de las chicas estaba muy entusiasmada hablando con Sakura, esta tenía el cabello largo, rubio y lo llevaba recogido por una cola alta, como Sakura también tenía un helado pero este ya casi estaba terminado, el nombre de aquella chica es Ino. Por último estaba la chica que solo sonreía, tenía el cabello largo, de color azulado y estaba sentada en la banca, esta no tenía helado, porque minutos antes se lo había terminado, su nombre es Hinata. Ella no ponía atención a los comentarios de sus amigas, porque estaba muy entretenida mirando a un chico que estaba sentado a unos 30 metros de ellas.

Las chicas no se percataron de que Hinata no estaba al tanto de lo que comentaban, entre tanto a Hinata se le había olvidado que estaba con ellas. No podía despegar la mirada de aquel rubio que estaba descansando, porque ese era al chico que más amaba; siempre lo había admirado y amado desde su infancia, pero este nunca la había visto o solo no se había dado cuenta de que ella existía. Hinata sabía muy bien lo que él sentía por su amiga Sakura y no podía negar que se sentía mal, pero tampoco quería intervenir en esos sentimientos, ya que lo último que quería era hacerle algo malo al chico, por eso solo se conformaba con mirarlo –Naruto-kun- susurró antes de voltear de nuevo el rostro hacia sus amigas.

Naruto estaba sentado al lado de la fuente, descansando de una ardua mañana, pues horas antes tuvo que ayudarle a una señora a arreglar el jardín, ya que él por su descuido lo había estropeado. Primero tropezó con una piedra, cayó contra las flores y las aplastó de paso, después de pararse pisó la podadora, haciendo que esta se encendiera y se fuera de forma descontrolada por todo el jardín, acabando con las pocas plantas que quedaban. Cuando la dueña de la casa se dio cuenta del accidente, fue hasta donde él y le dijo, que hasta que no terminara de arreglar el daño causado, no se podía marchar.

-Por culpa de esa anciana, no pude ir a comer ramen. grr- se quejó mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Kiba iba caminando tranquilamente, pues el día estaba fresco y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de su amigo Naruto. Cuando iba a unos dos metros de él se percató de su prensencia, se devolvió hasta donde este estaba, para entablar conversación ya que hacia meses que no hablaba con él -Naruto ¿Por qué esa cara?- lo dijo para empezar una conversación con él, además tenía curiosidad de saber porque estaba tan frustrado.

El chico lo volteó a mirar -No molestes- dijo algo incomodo ya que no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien.

Kiba que no tenía nada más que hacer se sentó a su lado. Naruto lo ignoró y Kiba no sabía que decir, así que desvió su mirada a alguna parte del parque, hasta que al detener su vista, divisó a las tres chicas, con algo de complicidad le tocó la mano a Naruto con el codo para llamarle la atención. Naruto lo volteó a mirar diciéndole con la mirada el porqué de llamarlo, él le señaló las chicas de forma disimulada -Mira quienes están allí- le susurró al rubio

El joven desvió la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su amigo y se dio cuenta de quienes estaba allí, luego se sonrojó -Es Sakura-chan- comentó sin despegar la mirada de ella, pues desde hace tiempos la chica le gustaba.

-No solo Sakura, también está la chica más popular del colegio, Ino y Hinata-san- Dijo el chico algo sonrojado por la pronunciación de la joven Hyuga.

Naruto se percató del sonrojó del chico y le dio algo de curiosidad la reacción del chico - ¿Te gusta la chica extraña?- le preguntó.

Él sintió algo de enojo por como se refirió a Hinata -Pues me gusta un poco- dijo mirando a la chica, después miró seriamente a Naruto - Y ella no es extraña- le aclaró.

-A mí si me parece- le insistió.

La frustración de Kiba ya no podía llegar a más en ese momento -No entiendo ¿por qué piensas que ella es así, si ni siquiera la conoces?- le preguntó.

Naruto procesó por un momento la pregunta, buscando las palabras correctas para explicarle -Bueno, tal vez tienes razón con lo de que piense así de ella sin conocerla- respiró un poco - Pero es que cada vez que me topo con ella se comporta de forma extraña, empieza a tartamudear,siempre se sonroja y no sabe que hacer- dijo por fin el rubio.

-Hmm, vaya- respondió algo aburrido Kiba, pues él si sabía el porqué de que Hinata se comportara de esa forma con la sola presencia de su amigo ''Vaya idiota que es este, que envidia la que le tengo'' pensó algo celoso, a él siempre le había gustado Hinata, siempre había querido que ella lo amara, pero Naruto siempre estaba en el medio. Kiba por un tiempo odió a Naruto por esa razón, pero después de conocer al chico a fondo, se convirtió en su mejor amigo, aunque no puede negar que todavía sigue sintiendo celos de él y cada vez son más, pero en ese momento prefería no pensar en eso para no dañarse el día. -Creo que ellas van a ir a la playa hoy ¿por qué no aprovechas y le confiesas tu amor a Sakura?- le preguntó con la pura intensión de que él hiciera eso, así tendría a Hinata a su disposición y no habría peligro de que Naruto empezara a sentir algo por ella ya que estaría muy ocupado con Sakura.

Naruto al escuchar esto se le olvido del tema del que hablaban hace unos minutos y pasó a pensar en Sakura y en su vida con ella -¡Que buena idea, Kiba! debo aprovechar esta oportunidad- dijo de forma alegre y entusiasta, ya empezaba a ser él.

Kiba sonrió ante esto -Entonces queda decidido, nos vamos a la playa- dijo de forma entusiasta, Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Chicas es mejor que nos vayamos lo más rápido posible a la playa- comentó Sakura -Tiene razón, no vaya a ser que el día se dañe y no podamos tirar baño- agregó Ino -Sí- fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

La verdad la joven Hyuga no tenía ganas de ir a la playa, estaba muy aburrida y lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a dormir un rato, pero sería muy egoísta de su parte si hiciera eso, así que al menos las acompañaría un rato. -No traje el vestido de baño, lo siento- se disculpó de forma amable.

-No te preocupes, Hinata- Dijo Ino sonriendo -Otro día nos bañaremos las tres juntas- dijo Sakura empezando a caminar rumbo a la playa -Gracias- susurró Hinata siguiéndola, Ino hizo lo mismo.

Los chicos al ver esto, se empezaron a ir de forma discreta a la playa.

-Ojalá Hinata se coloque vestido de baño- susurró Kiba de forma pervertida, mientras se imaginaba a la chica se-mi desnuda.

-Idiota, deja de sangrar que me estas manchando la camisa- dijo Naruto muy enojado.

-Perdóname- se disculpó, mientras se limpiaba con papel (quien sabe de donde lo sacó xD).

-Aún no entiendo que le vez a esa chica- dijo Naruto recordando el tema anterior.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- dijo casi gritando -Además, como tú le viste algo a Sakura yo se lo vi a Hinata. Así que estamos igual- refutó Kiba.

-Como sea, yo solo tendré ojos para Sakura- dijo entrando a la playa junto a su amigo.

Así fue como los chicos llegaron a la playa donde cada uno haría alguna cosa diferente, pero algo si era seguro, y era que Naruto estaba dispuesto a declararle su ''amor'' a Sakura, mientras Kiba gozaría del momento y Hinata tal vez quedaría destrozada... Eso en el próximo capítulo.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p>Disfruté mucho copiando este capítulo, la verdad me siento muy extraña escribiendo un Fanfic de Naruto ambientado en la vida cotidiana, pero siempre lo quise intentar x3.<p>

Ruego que me disculpen por si el capítulo me ha quedado corto, os prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

De una vez digo que esto no es NaruSaku por si se te ha venido esa idea a la cabeza. En el próximo capítulo, Naruto se dará cuenta de que Hinata es mucho más de lo que creía y que Sakura no es como la pensaba...=^.^=

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.** Un review no me caería mal :3 Así que si me escribes uno,seré muy feliz desu~ ^^ **

¡Matte-nee! **Kahiko-san**


	2. Confesión

Mil disculpas por la demora en actualizar x.x, no tengo excusas válidas para mi retraso (Mejor dicho retrazote) La culpa la tiene la vaca LOL. Bueno, en realidad es que al principio me dio pereza subirlo (hace 2 meses aproximadamente) pero cuando lo iba a subir varias problemas me lo impedían (Falta de internet y cuando iba a un café internet, la memoria no era leía por las demás computadoras ¬¬) me impidieron subir el capítulo u.u''; ruego que me perdonen y reconsideren la idea de rodearme con antorchas y tenazas para asesinarme [?] Esto no volverá a ocurrir, xD. Así que estaré full con los Fanfics y actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

Bueno ahí tienen el segundo capítulo desu~

* * *

><p><strong>.:La confesión:. <strong>

Las chicas habían llegado al lugar predestinado, se ubicaron debajo de unas grandes palmeras con suficiente sombra para que no se exasperaran con el sol, después de hacer esto, Ino y Sakura se fueron a la playa no sin antes asegurase de que Hinata se encontrara bien, la peli-azul les hizo saber que no se preocuparan y pasado esto se fueron dejándola a ella sentada en dicho lugar. Sin lugar a dudas las chicas no estaban perdiendo su tiempo, disfrutaban de sobremanera ese pequeño descanso que tenían, porque pronto entrarían en período de exámenes, y gracias a esto no podrían tener más salidas como aquella.

-Ojalá estuviera tan animada- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un poco de agua de coco; cada día se sentía más deprimida y la causa de esto era aparentemente un misterio.

-Nee Hinata, cuidado con los cangrejos- Ino no se lo dijo en forma de prevención, más bien era una forma de llamar su atención y molestarla de paso.

-¡No te preocupes! más bien preocúpate por tu pellejo- respondió su interlocutora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

No había entendido a que se refería Hinata, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda que después de unos pocos segundos se sustituyó por un dolor de cabeza. Efectivamente, una ola había dado de lleno contra su cuerpo, provocando que su cara quedara estampada en la arena, Sakura que había visto todo no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se convirtiera en una sonora carcajada.

-Jajaja ¡Eso te pasa por despistada!- reía sin poderse detener, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la rubia.

-Ja...Ja.. Que chistosa ¿no?- dijo de forma sarcástica mientras se levantaba.

-Si vieras tu cara, pareces una galleta a medio hornear-

-Hmp. ¡Frentezota deja de burlarte!- exclamó furiosa, después se empezó a limpiar la cara para que su amiga no la siguiera molestando más.

-Está bien, está bien- decía la peli-rosa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Pero no sólo Sakura había visto la escena, Hinata también había sido espectador de aquel accidente. Esbozaba una sonrisa un poco más prudente, sus amigas parecían niñas de 8 años y eso le producía gracia, además las expresiones que hacían eran un tanto infantiles, pero no le importaba, gracias a eso ya no estaba tan aburrida como lo estaba antes.

Como si se tratara de un espionaje Naruto y Kiba se encontraban escondidos detrás de la pared de una pequeña tienda que había en la playa, miraban a las chicas en silencio absoluto, llevaban más de 10 minutos ahí parados sin decir palabra alguna, el que los viera diría que eran un par de pervertidos o locos, pues su comportamiento no era muy normal que digamos; el sonido de una gaviota que iba rumbo al mar los sacó de su pequeño trance.

-Hey Naruto, vamos ya- dijo Kiba mientras lo jalaba de su camisa.

-Ehm... Yo más bien me quedo, ve tú por Anastasia- dijo no muy seguro y algo nervioso, cosa que extrañó a su amigo.

-No es Anastasia, es Hinata- le corrigió -y tú vienes conmigo o por las buenas o por las malas- lo último lo dijo con un tono aterrador.

-Por las buenas o por las malas yo me quedo ¡dattebayo!- susurró algo incomodo.

-Empiezo a creer que sustituyeron al verdadero Naruto- dijo Kiba examinándolo -No entiendo ¿Dónde quedó el optimista y alegre de Naruto?- le preguntó a lo que Naruto sonreía.

-Bueno es que...- Naruto no pudo hablar, porque el castaño lo interrumpió -No me explico que se hizo el imperativo, bocón, energético, molesto, idiota, cabeza hueca, pervertido, glotón...- decía el chico mientras enumeraba con los dedos las ''cualidades'' de Naruto, este se estaba impacientando y su antes sonrisa era ahora una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Para, que ya entendí!- dijo con malhumor

-Ha y gay- terminó por decir Kiba sin darse cuenta que al lado tenía a la mismísima muerte (Naruto); sin perder tiempo el rubio le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza descargando la furia que le provocó lo último.

-Ayyyy- se quejó de dolor, no sin antes regalarle una mirada no muy amigable a su agresor.

-¡Mejor vamos!- dijo Naruto de forma animada, mostrando su típica sonrisa zurrona.

''Empiezo a creer que este idiota se volvió bipolar'' pensó Kiba algo confundido -Está bien- afirmó a lo dicho anteriormente por su amigo.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas sentadas molestando con la arena. A muy pocos metros de llegar a su objetivo, Kiba se desvió un poco ya que la chica que buscaba no se encontraba donde se suponía que iba Naruto, este se acercó un poco a Naruto para decirle algo apenas audible para ellos.

-Mientras tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, yo iré a hablar con Hinata-san-

A Naruto le dio lo mismo lo que dijo su amigo, pero lo que no sabía es que en algún futuro las cosas no serían exactamente iguales, apoyando a su amigo le dio con el codo -Vale, pero ojo te la comes ¡Animal!- le dijo con tono burlón y antes de empujarlo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Hinata le guiñó un ojo de forma complaciente.

-Claro, lo mismo te digo- le respondió con la misma complicidad.

Ya no había con que divertirse, el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente o eso era lo que ella creía, sus amigas se habían alejado bastante; pareciera como si se hubiesen olvidado completamente de ella, pero ¿acaso se iba a aburrir por aquella razón?, a quien quería engañar si era la soledad lo que más detestaba, siempre la había acompañado desde niña y ya se estaba hartando de esto, no le gustaría estar sola de nuevo, porque gracias a la soledad, había perdido aquella felicidad que alguna tubo. Su mirada algo dudosa se posó en su amigo Kiba que, al parecer se dirigía hacia ella, eso la hizo sentir segura, ya no estaría sola; o al menos, no por esa tarde.

Se acercaba a Hinata con paso seguro, hoy sería sin duda su gran oportunidad para estar con Hinata, por fin sentía que se desasía del peor obstáculo que tenía ese momento para lograr su objetivo, por fin Naruto iba a estar lo suficientemente lejos de Hinata como para que ella lo olvidara. Al verla allí sentada, mirándolo de forma fija se puso algo nervioso, desvió su mirada a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en traje de baño, algo que lo deprimió de momento ''sin duda será otro día'' pensó resignado.

-Hola Hinata-chan- le saludó amablemente.

-Hola Kiba-kun- respondió con una radiante sonrisa, una que cautivó al chico.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- .

Haciéndole un espacio al chico para que se sentara, le dio a entender que le daba el permiso.

Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en esa tarde, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido amarillo, que apenas le llegaba a los muslos; este resaltaba muy bien sus atributos, cosa que tenía algo embobado al chico, un sombrero en su cabello del mismo color que su vestido y unas zapatillas, su cabello estaba sedoso y su cara tenía un leve tono rosado que hacía que se viera preciosa.

-Estás hermosa- casi pudo pronunciar aquel cumplido, su sonrojo no se dejó esperar.

Bueno, cabe destacar que eso no se lo esperaba, mucho menos de él, era cierto que siempre la trataba con ese tipo de halagos, pero no se esperaba que se lo dijera ese día. Esas simples palabras provocaron se sonrojara de sobre manera, haciendo que su cara ardiera.

-Mu...Muchas gracias- agradeció algo apenada.

Al chico le encantaba la actitud de la joven Hyuuga, siempre que decía algo así, ella se sonrojaba o empezaba a jugar con sus dedos de una forma que la hacía ver bastante tierna. Su mirada estaba más brillante de lo normal, cosa que percibió Hinata, sus ojos que minutos antes estaban fijados en sus cachetes, ahora estaban fijados en sus labios !diablos¡ si que la quería besar, llevaba varios meses con eso en mente y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, sentía que era su oportunidad, sentía que no podía resistir a sus impulsos y que tal vez la cogería en sus brazos y se adueñaría de esos labios tan puros.

Ella estaba sospechando cuáles eran sus intenciones, la mirada de él estaba posada en sus labios y le daba la idea de que él la quería besar, eso la puso algo nerviosa y descartando esa posibilidad decidió hablar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Kiba-kun? Digo, es que supongo que deberías de estar en casa de Shino-

Ya estaba a punto de ceder a la tentación, si no fuese porque ella le habló en ese momento él la hubiese besado, cometiendo quizás, un grave error. Se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza en pose relajada.

-Verás, es que quise caminar un rato y me encontré con Naruto, después de hablar un rato, me pidió que lo acompañara hasta aquí y como te vi decidí venir a hablar un rato contigo-

Sólo con escuchar el nombre del joven rubio, hizo que su corazón latiera con ferocidad -Na...Naruto-kun- susurró mientras se sonrojaba más (Si es que eso era posible xD)

''Ahí está, digo el nombre de Naruto y ya se sonroja al instante'' pensó con algo de celos, hasta que recordó la razón por la cual estaban allí y una sonrisa victoriosa surcó su rostro.

-Sí, Naruto está aquí, precisamente allá- le señaló una parte específica de la playa donde se divisaba a Sakura, Ino y a Naruto acercándose a ellas ''¿Qué hace Naruto-kun por allá?'' se preguntó mentalmente Hinata.

-Por fin- dijo Kiba a medias.

-¿Eh?- Hinata no entendió a lo que se refería Kiba -¿Por fin qué?- preguntó finalmente, aunque la respuesta que venía a continuación, no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

-Que por fin decidió declararle su amor a Sakura, como que ya era momento (¬¬)- comentó sin medir el significado de sus palabras y sin darse cuenta que, se lo dijo a la persona menos indicada.

El sonrojo desapareció tan rápido como el color pálido en aparecer, estaba pálida, su cara demostraba absoluto terror, ningún musculo le respondía, no podía mover articulación alguna, la voz se le quedó atrancada en alguna parte de su garganta, sus ojos perlados perdieron aquel brillo, su mirada era fría, vacía y sin vida, su mundo se detuvo, todo estaba blanco a su alrededor, no sabía quién era y olvidó el lugar en donde estaba; escuchaba las mismas palabras que creyó escuchar anteriormente ''...declararle su amor a Sakura...'', se repetía en su cabeza como tratando de entenderlas; su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, acabando con las pocas esperanzas que aún tenía. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por reprimir las feroces lágrimas y gritar que eso tenía que ser una broma, susurró.

-Perdóname, pero recordé que tengo que hacer algo muy im...importante- se fue corriendo, no sólo de allí sino de su vida, de él. En ese momento quería que se la tragara la tierra, no quería volver a verlo, no quería sufrir más por su culpa, sus últimas esperanzas se esfumaron, creando un gran vacío.

El chico vio como la pobre chica se marchaba corriendo desolada, unas amargas gotas de agua cayeron en su tés, y no era obra de la brisa marítima, eran las infelices lágrimas de la joven Hyuuga, dándose cuenta al fin de la estupidez que había acabado de cometer.

-Seré peor que un idiota ¿cómo demonios se me ocurre contarle eso tan tranquilamente a Hinata?- se cuestionó furioso, luego descargó su ira contra la roca en donde estaba sentado anteriormente.

Por fin Naruto se había acercado lo suficiente, como para poder hablarle de sus sentimientos a la chica, moviendo la mano en signo de saludo, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Sakura-chan!- gritó Naruto sonriendo.

Ino y Sakura miraron a la persona que gritaba, se dieron cuenta al instante, que se trataba de Naruto. La expresión de Sakura se convirtió en una de enfado, mientras la de Ino demostraba una sonrisa picarona.

-Llegó lo tuyo- dijo Ino con claras intenciones de vengarse por lo pasado.

-No molestes Ino-cerda- le susurró mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Bueno ya, cálmate, yo me voy para que hablen a gusto, además Hinata debe de estar desesperada allá sola, adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba, Sakura sólo asintió, después se concentró en el chico que tenía al frente.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?- preguntó con tono fuerte.

-Bueno... e.. es que te quería decir algo importante- dijo no muy convencido, mirando a un costado de la chica con un brazo detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Me invitarás a salir de nuevo?- preguntó algo impaciente, ese no era buen día para salir y ya estaba cansada de la insistencia del chico.

-No, no es eso- negó rotundamente con tono calmado, como meditando lo que diría a continuación.

-¿Entonces?-

-Quería decir que, me gustas bastante y esta vez va enserio- dijo finalmente.

Ella no sabía qué decir en ese momento, había escuchado bien ¿él le había acabado de decir que le gustaba y que esa vez si era enserio?, estaba sorprendida porque, esta vez, sí parecía que lo había dicho de verdad, no como aquel día, tres años en el pasado.

**Flash back… **

**-¿**Ahora qué idea estúpida se te ha pasado por la mente?- preguntó muy exasperado un chico de cabello negro y de expresión seria a un chico rubio con demasiada energía.

-¡Créeme que es una gran idea!- Sasuke volteó a mirar hacia otro lado con desinterés.

-No me importa saber lo que tienes en mente, adiós idiota- se despidió.

Naruto hirvió de la rabia al ver que su ''amigo'' se iba de allí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Hmp, él se lo pierde- dijo mientras imitaba la arrogancia de Sasuke, después se chocó con algo, sin prestarle importancia a eso se empezó a ir, cuando una mano en su hombro le impidió el paso.

-No te golpeo porque ando de buen humor- Naruto reconoció esa voz, se trataba de Kiba, un compañero de clases.

-Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpó, pero no de buena forma.

-Ya no importa- Kiba se sentó en una banca y dándole una seña con la mano le indicó a Naruto que hiciese lo mismo, él se acercó a Kiba y se sentó a su lado.

-¿De qué se trata esa idea, que le ibas a contar a Sasuke?- Preguntó muy interesado.

La efusividad volvió a él y sin esperar ni un segundo más le contó lo que haría a su compañero.

-Estuve pensando estos días…-.

-Espera ¿tú piensas?- le interrumpió Kiba con algo de burla en su voz, recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza.

-No hagas bromas y déjame terminar- le dijo no muy feliz al castaño, este se reincorporó con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Está bien- Naruto sonrió al escucharlo.

-Como dije anteriormente estuve pensando estos días- no continuó por mirar al chico que tenía al lado, con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba esperando a que su compañero lo volviera a interrumpir, Kiba parpadeaba con un signo de interrogación, Naruto al ver que no iba a decir nada siguió.

-En algo que leí del libro de mi abuelo pervertido, ¿cómo es eso de conquistar a una chica? Yo nunca he intentado eso, porque no tengo a nadie que me guste, así que me gustaría intentar eso con alguna chica-.

Kiba estaba pensativo, es que no podía creer que a su compañero se le ocurrieran cosas tan extrañas, pero le parecía que sería muy divertido, además quería ver eso con sus propios ojos, así que mejor no le dijo los problemas que le podría traer en el futuro.

-Deberías intentarlo- le dijo, Naruto cogió determinación y sonrió.

-Vale, estoy decidido, voy a conquistar a una chica, así me lleve toda la vida hacerlo-.

-Pues si eres tú, de seguro te tomará toda la vida- dijo en un susurró Kiba.

-¿Dijiste algo, Kiba?- le preguntó curioso.

-… Na…Nada..- respondió nervioso.

-Oye Kiba ¿te has llegado a enamorar?- Kiba le miró extrañado, por la seriedad de esa pregunta.

-Enamorar no, pero gustar sí, hay una niña que conocí hoy y es.. es.. maravillosa- le respondió, recordándola.

-¿Cómo se llama?-.

-No le pregunté su nombre, estaba tan embobado que se me olvidó- le respondió.

-Buenoooo- dijo relajado -debería de empezar con el plan- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos, Kiba no entendió ese gesto.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

-Es que vienen unas chicas, así que cuando estén pasando abriré los ojos y a la primera que vea esa será mi objetivo- Al chico le bajo una gota por la cabeza, Naruto si que era raro.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo relajado mirando a las chicas que se acercaban, pero al ver que entre ellas estaba la que le gustaba, se asustó. Volteó a ver a Naruto y se dio cuenta que este estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, Kiba desesperado se tiró encima de él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso, Naruto lo miro con enojo, no se explicaba el porqué de esa reacción.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?- le preguntó exaltado, Kiba miró hacia la dirección de donde habían pasado las chicas y suspiró aliviado, entonces vio que una chica, con cabello largo y rosado, pasaba por allí gritando un ''¡Esperen, no me dejen atrás!''.

-Hey Naruto, mira- Naruto volteó a mirar la dirección en la cual le señalaba su amigo y se sonrojó.

-¡Qué bien, es hermosa!- dijo entusiasmado.

Semanas después Naruto se había vuelto amigo de aquella chica, salían, paseaban y se trataban como buenos amigos, aunque la chica le agradaba, no podía decir que le gustaba, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era que ya podía empezar con su ''gran'' plan.

-¡Sakura-chan tú me gustas!- le ''confeso'' frente a sus amigas, dejándola en aparente ridículo, ella furiosa le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡Baka! Aléjate de mí- dijo dándole otro golpe en la cara, dejándolo tirado en el piso, él veía como ella se alejaba de allí con los puños apretados y con sus amigas.

-Sí, ella me ama- dijo entre desmayándose por el golpe.

-No ha salido tan bien como lo esperabas, idiota- susurró Kiba levantándolo para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Desde ese día, el chico siguió insistiendo con invitarla a salir y ''enamorarla'' pero con el paso de los años, a él le empezó a gustar la chica de sobre manera, tanto que los últimos meses la estaba invitando a salir porque quería y no por su plan, es más ya se le había olvidado dicho plan, definitivamente esta vez, sí que quería que ella estuviese con él.

**Fin Flash Back… **

-Bueno….Esto….- No estaba muy convencida de qué decirle en ese momento, estaba muy confundida

El chico le cogió las manos, algo que la sorprendió, luego la miró a los ojos -Sabes, ya sé que te lo había dicho una vez, pero era sólo parte de un juego, después de un tiempo mi amor hacia ti se volvió verdadero, así que lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad, yo te amo y quisiera que fueras mi novia- terminó.

Sakura estaba estática, esa situación sí que era realmente incomoda. Meses atrás le hubiese dicho que sí, sin pensárselo dos veces, porque creía amarlo, hasta que lo volvió a ver, ''él'' seguía ocupando su corazón.

Apartó sus manos de las de Naruto suavemente, usó la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar en ese momento.

-Mira Naruto, no puedo negar que has madurado bastante, ya no te comportas como un idiota, es más, ahora eres bastante apuesto, tiempo atrás te hubiese dicho que sí, porque llegué a sentir algo por ti, pero hace poco él volvió y se ha llevado de nuevo mi corazón y lo amo, yo amo a Sasuke y en estos momentos estoy comprometida con él, por dicha razón no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos-

Al escuchar aquello, sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, Sakura ignorante de esto lo abrazó, aunque este abrazo lo sintió frío.

-Pronto me casaré con él y me iré del país- se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos –A ti no te amo, pero si te quiero bastante, por eso busca a otra que te ame y haga feliz ¿entiendes?–

-Claro que lo entiendo, espero que seas feliz con Sasuke- le dijo amablemente, después miró a otro lado ocultando la tristeza que tenía en su interior –Bueno, es hora de que me vaya, adiós Sakura-chan- lo dijo con una sonrisa y en un tono aterradoramente tranquilo. Sakura miraba como se iba caminado normalmente.

-Qué bueno que lo entendiste- susurró Sakura, sintiéndose relajada por la reacción del chico, aunque no sabía que en realidad él estaba destrozado.

Sus sentimientos habían sido tomados a la ligera, habían sido rechazados y de la forma más cruel que nunca se pudo haber imaginado. Le había dicho en su cara que amaba a otro y fuera de eso, ese otro era Sasuke, uno de los amigos que más apreciaba. Su vida se le había ido por el desagüe llevándose sus sentmientos de paso. Estaba cayendo en una dolorosa y profunda depresión, ya no sentía su corazón, no sentía nada de sí mismo, la herida que tenía en su corazón era permanente, pues nunca la podría sanar, porque desde ese día dejó de creer en el amor, jamás se volvería a enamorar, o eso creía.

**Mientras… **

Hinata descargaba su tristeza en su almohada, no había parado de llorar en horas, tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero eso no le preocupaba en ese momento, no le importaba nada en ese momento. Imágenes de Naruto y Sakura juntos, le comían la cabeza, haciendo que salieran lágrimas de quien sabe dónde, había llorado tanto que ya parecía un milagro que le siguieran saliendo, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Solo se podía limitar a llorar.

-Na..Naruto-kun- sollozó escondiendo su cara en la almohada, pero en ese momento una imagen pasó por su mente, era Naruto y este estaba sonriendo feliz; era verdad, él ahora era feliz. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Es verdad, no debo ser egoísta, si él es feliz con ella yo lo seré, prefiero vivir sin él, que vivir con él pero sin su felicidad- se sentó en la cama, no importaba cómo, pero lo apoyaría sin importar las consecuencias.

-Hinata-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó su primo preocupado, al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

-Sí Neji-niisan, no se preocupe- le tranquilizó, ella vivía sólo con su primo, ya que le estresaba vivir con su padre y sus reglas estrictas y sin sentido. Por eso prefirió vivir con él, este por su parte la recibió con los brazos abiertos, Hinata siempre fue importante para él y haría todo lo posible, para que ella fuera feliz.

-Sí necesita algo, puede llamarme- dijo antes de irse.

-Está bien- respondió Hinata.

En ese momento el sonido del teléfono sonando, hizo que la chica saltará del susto, luego respirando un poco para calmarse, contestó.

- Residencia Hyuuga, Buenas tardes-

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué te hiciste esta mañana?- Preguntó Sakura muy preocupada y alterada.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escuchar la voz de su amiga, sabía que ella misma le daría aquella noticia que, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Es que….Tuve que venir a ayudarle a Neji-niisan con unos preparativos- Improvisó.

-Al menos hubieras avisado- esta vez la que habló fue Ino.

-Lo siento chicas- se disculpó.

Sakura volvió a coger la bocina –Como sea, lo importante es que estás bien-.

Lo claro era que en ese momento estaba fuera de sentirse bien, pero eso no se lo demostraría a sus amigas, así que aclarando su garganta contestó –Claro-

-Hinata tenemos algo que contarte- dijo Ino con emoción impregnada en su voz, Hinata respondió con un casi sonoro ''si''.

-Naruto se me confesó hoy y creo que esta vez sí era enserio- dijo Sakura

Al escuchar eso se quedó sin aire, unas traviesas lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Al menos sus amigas no sabían que estaba enamorada de Naruto, porque de lo contrario, nunca se habrían atrevido a hablar siquiera del tema.

-¿Y qu….qué le di…dijiste?- preguntó temerosa, ya se temía la respuesta, sentía que se quedaba sin fuerzas y que su teléfono se empezaba a zafar de sus manos.

-Le rechacé- dijo sin más.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, es más no se podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar, ¿lo había rechazado? ¿Osea que no eran nada? eso quería decir que aún tenía esperanzas de estar con él, pero él estaría sufriendo ¿Era eso bueno o malo? la verdad no sabía si estar feliz por ella o triste por él. Se dejó caer en la cama y se olvidó completamente del teléfono ya que lo había dejado caer al piso, sin darse cuenta en ese momento se encontraba sonriendo, sin duda ese había sido el día más extraño de su vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Otra vez, ruego que me disculpen, me siento fatal. Prometo que esto no volverá a ocurrir u.u Gracias a aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme un comentario :3<p>

**Kahiko-san~  
><strong>


	3. El amor muere, la esperanza renace

Como prometí, no volverá a ocurrir eso de actualizar cada mil años xD. Disfruten este capítulo :3 Que por cierto, me gustó bastante escribirlo, sentí varias emociones al hacerlo e.é.

* * *

><p><strong>.:El amor muere, la esperanza renace:. <strong>

**-**¿Hinata?… ¿Hinata?- Llamaba Sakura algo asustada al no escuchar la voz de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ino, al ver a su amiga mirar el teléfono y después llamar de nuevo a Hinata.

-No lo sé Ino, Hinata no habla y parece que la llamada se cortó-

Lo que había acabado de ocurrir tenía pensativa a Ino. Hacía días que su amiga se comportaba extraño y más si estaba el rubio de por medio, eso le hizo pensar que quizás a ella le gustaba Naruto, pero no lo podía asegurar ''Sólo son impresiones mías'' pensó.

-Vamos, otro día hablaremos con ella- dijo Ino, Sakura asintió y se fueron de allí.

Hinata miraba el techo de su casa, o al menos eso se suponía que hacía, su mente estaba en otro lugar, más específicamente en el lugar de los recuerdos.

**Flash Back… **

**-**Creo que me ha empezado a gustar Naruto-

Se formó un silencio sepulcral, las miradas iban y venían, como tratando de descubrir pensamientos ante tal confesión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- apresuró a preguntar Ino.

-Es algo extraño, pero ni yo lo comprendo. Cada vez que estoy con él me siento segura, a cada momento pienso en él, no puedo explicar que siento cuando me hace sus típicas propuestas de ''amor'' y si la veo con otra, ardo de furia, no lo puedo evitar-

Un dolor inmenso se centraba en la chica que aún no había dicho nada, en ese momento no quería decir nada, no podía.

-Vaya- pronunció Ino sin poder entender del todo, los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Estoy reconsiderando lo que me dijo hace 3 años, aunque lo dijo en juego, creo que me ama de verdad- con esto Sakura sonrió.

-Pues, me parece bien- susurró Hinata mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa no mostraba dolor, ni culpa, tampoco celos y mucho menos envidia, era una sincera, sabía que su amado por fin era correspondido.

**Fin flash back…**

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al recordar eso, fue la posibilidad de lo que había dicho ese día era una simple mentira o algo inesperado había ocurrido para que ella cambiara de opinión. Fuera lo que fuera no le gustaba la idea, porque lastimosamente estaban involucrados los sentimientos de Naruto, no quería pensar como se podía encontrar él en ese momento, no quería pensar que estaría en ese momento sufriendo, no, no podía pensar que Naruto estaba destrozado, pero sin poder evitarlo esos pensamientos ya los había tenido y no pensaba dejar las cosas de eso modo, le ayudaría a salir de esa tristeza, le ayudaría a salir adelante y sobre todo le ayudaría a olvidar a Sakura, aunque eso fuese algo egoísta, no perdería nada con intentarlo.

-Pero antes de eso debo siquiera hablarle- susurró algo sonrojada. Era cierto, la tarea la tenía algo difícil, es que ni siquiera había hablado con él, lo mucho era un ''hola'', o frases sin terminar, definitivamente le sería muy difícil, pero aún así, si se desmayara 100 veces se convertiría en su amiga, sin importar que dificultades tuviese para lograrlo.

Las gotas de lluvia recorrer el cristal de la ventana, era la distracción aparente del rubio, le parecía que el cielo lloraba por él, sí, él no estaba llorando, porque desde pequeño su abuelo le había enseñado que los hombres no deberían llorar, aunque en ese momento era lo que más quería hacer, pero no, no lo haría, porque ya no existían sentimientos, ya que se habían perdido, en el desierto de su ahora frío corazón.

Seguía mirando la calle fría y solitaria, las personas que aún había en las aceras, corrían para refugiarse de la lluvia que había sobre Konoha. Cuando iba a desviar la mirada le pareció ver, no, no le pareció, ahí estaba caminando por la acera de su casa ''esa'' chica a la cual no le recordaba el nombre, sólo sabía que era la enamorada de Kiba. La miró bien y se dio cuenta que ella dirigió su mirada a la dirección de su ventana, encontrándose con su mirada y al hacerlo, se quedaron mirando fijamente, no sabía el porqué de eso, ninguno de los dos quitaba la mirada del otro, hasta que el sonido de la puerta, lo hizo volver a la realidad y sin pensarlo desvió su mirada, lo que no sabía era que se sonrojó al instante, sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido abrió la puerta no muy feliz.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-Hey Naruto- saludó Kiba mientras entraba a su residencia sin permiso alguno.

-El que faltaba- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama en pose relajada.

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu amigo?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba también.

-¿Qué querías?¿Que te sirviera té caliente y te ofreciera algo para que secarás tu cara?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras le tiraba una toalla en la cara, él lo recibió y se empezó a secar.

-¿Y el té caliente?- preguntó Kiba ilusionado.

-No hay- le respondió secamente.

Kiba se estaba extrañando por el comportamiento de su amigo, algo le estaba pasando sin duda, aunque después de analizar bien ya creía saber el porqué.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, dándole a entender a que se refería.

-Sólo pasó, que tu idea resultó siendo una mierda- dijo con enojo impregnado en su voz.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó seriamente.

-Fui rechazado de la forma más horrible que pude haber imaginado, porque fuera de que me rechazó, me dijo en plena cara, que amaba justamente a Sasuke y no sólo eso, también que se iba a casar con él- le dijo con resentimiento.

¡No podía ser! Se suponía que ella le iba a aceptar, Sakura estaba correspondiendo sus sentimientos o eso fue lo que ella le dio a entender hace poco ¿Ahora por qué salía con lo de casarse con Sasuke? De haber sabido que ella se volvería a enamorar de Sasuke, nunca le había recordado la idea a Naruto de declarársele a Sakura, lo último que quería era hacer que su amigo sufriera, se suponía que los tres ganarían con esto; Naruto y Sakura estarían juntos y él trataría de quedarse con Hinata, pero no, todo se tenía que dañar de un momento a otro, se estaba enojando, enojando con sí mismo, las cosas no le habían salido como él se esperaba.

-Pero, tarde o temprano lo sabrías- dijo en forma de aflojar la tensión que se había formado, pero eso causó lo contrario.

-Claro, pero hubiese preferido no haber sido humillado- le dijo, Kiba miró para otro lado algo incomodo.

-Ya deja de comportarte como un idiota- lo volteó a mirar –No es el fin del mundo, hay más chicas en el mundo, así que no te preocupes- trató de tranquilizarlo, Naruto se acostó en la cama boca arriba.

-Claro, como tú no tienes que sufrir por un amor dices eso, habrán muchas más mujeres, pero no muchas más Sakuras-

Había escuchado bien lo que había dicho ¿Qué no había sufrido? ¡Claro que si había sufrido! y mucho más de lo que se podía imaginar su amigo. Naruto no era quién para hablar de dolor; él ya lo había sentido en carne propia, todos los días y justamente por su culpa, por la culpa de haber enamorado a Hinata. Estaba más que enojado en ese momento, estaba claro que había sido su culpa, el haberle incitado a hacer eso, pero tampoco era para que estuviese así.

-¿Qué no he sufrido? ¿Te parece poco que la chica que amas, esté enamorada de tu mejor amigo y que este sea tan idiota, como para no enterarse?- le dijo en forma de pregunta mientras captaba la mirada de confusión de Naruto. -¿Te parece poco que sólo te vea como un buen amigo y que no tenga ojos para ti? Yo si he sufrido mi amigo.- se paró de la cama dándole la espalda a Naruto. -Cuanto diera yo, para que ella me mire de la forma como te mira, pero bah… sólo es perder tiempo, hablamos después- agregó saliendo de la casa del rubio, no quería decir más de lo debido, ya había cometido 2 errores, ya no quería cometer más.

Le tomó varios segundos asimilar lo que había dicho su amigo, ¿Quería decir acaso, que la chica que le gustaba a Kiba, le gustaba él? ¿Era eso cierto? No podía serlo, no podía. Él nunca fue su amigo y mucho menos había hablado con ella, algunas veces lo había intentado, por el simple hecho de saber que era lo que le gustaba a Kiba de ella, pero siempre que lo intentaba, esta tenía un comportamiento ''extraño'' según él. No veía el porqué de que a ella le gustara, no lo entendía o no lo quería entender, esos asuntos del ''amor'' ya no serían su problema, así que lo mejor era olvidar todo lo que le dijo Kiba y vaya que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Es mejor así- susurró, mientras se cobijaba y se quedaba dormido.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tuvo que encontrar con su mirada? De todo en ese día no se esperaba encontrar con Naruto, o bueno, medio encontrar con Naruto. Ese día quiso ir a comprar algo para hacer de postre, su primo estaba muy cansado y hacía días que no probaba algo delicioso, así que por eso decidió ir a la tienda, sin importarle el clima que estaba haciendo, eso no era ningún problema. El verdadero problema radicaba en que, la tienda a la cual se debía dirigir, se encontraba en la misma calle donde estaba ubicada la casa de Naruto y sí, no lo quería ver todavía, pero iría de todas formas, si tenía suerte, no lo encontraría, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado, justamente cuando estaba llegando le dio por dirigir su mirada a la última ventana de la casa de Naruto, encontrándose con él y su mirada. No distinguía muy bien si había llorado o no, lo único que veía eran esos ojos azules como el cielo, que le atraían y hacía perder en ellos y claro, ese día no fue la excepción, de sólo encontrarse con su mirada fue suficiente para que olvidara lo que iba a hacer; él no despegaba su mirada y ella obviamente tampoco, eso sí que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero poco le importaba. En ese momento él volteó su mirada y después no lo vio más, ella sonrojada a no más poder, se fue a la tienda corriendo, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, o quizás sí, pero no en esas circunstancias.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo para sí misma Hinata, mientras preparaba un pastel.

-¡Hinata!-

Ella dejó de echarle el merengue al pastel cuando escuchó que la llamaban, pero fue más la voz de la que la llamaba la que le hizo parar su labor, volteó su rostro y al verla allí se exaltó.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí y empapada?- le preguntó mientras iba por una toalla, después de tenerla le secó el cabello y el rostro.

Sakura se dejaba secar, mientras calmaba su respiración. Había salido de su casa corriendo y no se había detenido hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata, cuando llegó, Neji la recibió, dando un corto saludo, entró a la casa buscando a Hinata, Neji sólo bufó y se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntaba a su amiga mientras le colocaba un mueble para que se sentara, ella se sentó, aunque no duraría mucho ahí.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo. Es que mi prometido, Sasuke-kun, vino por mí ayer y me tengo que ir con él a otro país de inmediato, así que después de empacar mis cosas, escapé y vine a despedirme de ti- le dijo.

Otra cosa más que no se esperaba en el día, ahora venía Sakura contándole algo que ni ella sabía, no sabía que su amiga estaba comprometida con Sasuke, ya entendía a la perfección la razón por la cual rechazó a Naruto.

-Espera ¿Prometido? ¿Ir? ¿Sasuke-kun?- no evitó hacer una serie de preguntas.

Sakura se paró de su sitio –Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no te lo puedo explicar ahora- se disculpó.

-Pero ¿Por qué tan apresurado?-

-Hinata me tengo que ir, Ino te lo explicará todo, Adiós, espero verte de nuevo… Algún día- le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Hinata apenas pudo devolver el abrazo, todo la tenía confundida en ese momento, lo peor era que todo pasaba de un momento a otro. Se alejó un poco de su amiga y la miró despectiva.

-No entiendo- le dijo, Sakura sólo se encoje de hombros en su lugar.

-Por favor, cuida de Naruto y hazlo feliz por mí, sé que lo harás- su tono de voz era triste, alejarse de todos la ponía así y dejarla a ella aún más.

Esas palabras confundieron a Hinata ¿Acaso ya lo sabía? No, sólo se lo decía, para que ella lo cuidara en reemplazo, tenía que ser eso. No le iba a dar más vueltas al asunto, su amiga parecía estar con prisa y lo mejor era, no hacerle perder más tiempo, después podría despejar sus dudas. Sakura al ver que Hinata no iba a decir nada, se empezó a alejar camino a la entrada de la casa.

-Sakura-chan- le llamó Hinata.

-Ya te dije que no te puedo explicar lo..- iba a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

-Tranquila- dijo lanzándole una sombrilla a Sakura, esta la agarró –Cuídate- le dijo al fin Hinata sonriéndole.

-Igualmente- dijo antes de perderse de la vista de la chica. El sonido de la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, le indicaba que ella se había ido, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

**Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses… **

Ya había pasado 3 meses desde que Sakura se había ido de Konoha, las cosas habían cambiado bastante durante ese tiempo. Los árboles no tenían hojas, en reemplazo de estas, grandes capas de nieve blanca que cubrían las ramas, la gente estaba más animada, cada una se encargaba de llevar algo, la venta de galletas y juguetes era lo que más se veía, indicando que había llegado la navidad.

-Neji-Nissan ¿Es necesario qué compremos otro árbol?- le preguntó a su primo mientras miraba unos pinos, en la casa ya tenían uno muy grande en la sala, pero su primo quería otro para colocarlo en su cuarto.

-Sí, ya sabes, se vería bien en mi cuarto ¿no lo crees?- le preguntó, Hinata asintió.

Ese día era especialmente para pasarlo en familia o eso era según lo que pensaba Neji, no le había dicho a Hinata que se tendría que ir fuera del país, por más de 3 semanas, a una reunión de trabajo importante, por esta causa, no pasaría noche buena y tampoco fin de año con su prima y eso le ponía mal, no la quería dejar sola, ella era como su única familia y sentía que ella pensaba igual, así que ese día la pasarían los dos juntos.

-Después de comprar el árbol, iremos a otra tienda para comprar los adornos- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano.

-Eso suena bien, también aprovecharé para comprar los ingredientes, para hacer galletas- le dijo amablemente.

**Mientras en una calle cercana… **

-Oye que no quiero ir a ninguna tienda, ¡quiero estar en casa!- dijo Naruto muy exaltado, su abuelo había venido de visita y lo había obligado a comprar algo para la navidad. Lo que no sabía era que las verdaderas intenciones de Jiraiya era sacarlo de su casa.

-Tranquilízate, será unos cuantos minutos, cuando compremos algo, nos vamos- le dijo arrastrándolo, de un momento paró en seco, provocando que Naruto diera de lleno contra él y se llevara un golpe en su nariz.

-Abuelo pervertido ¡¿Por qué paras de esa forma?- le preguntó, él no le respondía porque parecía concentrado en un punto de la calle, el rubio dirigió la mirada hacia allí y se dio cuenta porque su abuelo había parado de esa forma.

-Sólo es Konan ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí es Konan, pero está vestida de una forma muuuy…. Eh… Bien- dijo disimulando la verdadera frase que iba a decir, Konan era vieja amiga de él, la conoció cuando apenas era una niña, pero ya estaba claro que había dejado de serlo hace tiempos. Tenía un vestido corto y rojo, llevaba botas del mismo color y un sombrero de Navidad, estaba repartiendo unos volantes mientras sonreía.

Naruto rodó los ojos demostrando resignación.

-¿Cuánto crees que sean? ¿36, 37 quizás?- decía Jiraiya mientras hacía movimientos extraños con las manos –No sé, pero no se comparan a las de Tsunade- seguía diciendo, a Naruto le palpitaba una vena en la Sien al ver que su abuelo seguía con esas insinuaciones, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se fue de allí.

-Que mal ejemplo el que me das, sólo eres un pervertido sin causa- fue lo que le pareció escuchar, ya que cuando volteó a mirar la dirección de donde provenían esas palabras no vio a nadie.

-¿Qué le pasó? Si sólo estaba hablando de sus botas- el que lo conociera diría que era una simple excusa, pero la verdad es que si estaba hablando de sus botas.

No tenía rumbo que seguir, la casa era una buena opción, pero estaba muy lejos de ella, en ese momento estaba enojado, no había salido de su casa en 3 meses y llega su abuelo y es lo primero que lo manda a hacer. No había querido salir de su casa, estaba deprimido aún por lo de Sakura, no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada del mundo y mucho menos encontrarse con alguna chica, si alguien le llamaba no contestaba, si alguien tocaba la puerta, no la abría, sólo pudo hablar con Kiba una vez que este entró por su ventana, primero le reprochó su actitud y luego de calmado, le contó el chisme del año, que Sakura se había ido con su prometido a vivir en el extranjero, hubiese preferido no haber escuchado esa noticia, pero ya era tarde y lo sabía, se deprimió más por eso y siguió con la estúpida idea de quedarse encerrado.

-Ya que, será ir a dar una vuelta- dijo con resignación, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y caminaba, estaba haciendo mucho frío, había decido que después de dar la vuelta y comer ramen en el Ichiraku, se iría a su casa a ver películas y no le abriría la puerta a Jiraiya, claro, si es que llegaba esa noche a la casa.

Hace poco habían llegado a la casa, habían descargado sus cosas en la sala y se pusieron a hacer lo previsto lo más pronto posible, no podían perder tiempo.

-Neji-Niisan, mientras tú colocas el árbol en tu cuarto yo me ocuparé de las galletas- dijo amablemente, Neji asintió, pero antes de irse vio que la mirada de Hinata se tornaba preocupada.

-¿Algo te preocupa?- le preguntó, ella levantó la vista y luego rió nerviosamente.

-Es que, se me olvidó comprar los ingredientes- le confesó con un leve sonrojo, Neji se relajó y se empezó a ir a su cuarto.

-No te demores- le dijo, Hinata agradeció por lo bajo y salió de allí.

Rato después…

-No puedo creer que no hayan tiendas abiertas cerca, tendré que ir al centro- suspiró, no le gustaba ir allí, siempre habían muchas personas y los chicos siempre la molestaban ¡Es qué no la podían dejar en paz! Ni que fuera la gran cosa, o eso pensaba ella, porque los chicos pensaban totalmente distinto y debería ser así, ella era una chica muy hermosa y no sólo de físico.

-Será entrar a este centro comercial- dijo por lo bajo mientras metía sus manos en el abrigo que llevaba puesto, ese centro comercial era gigantesco, eso quería decir, que le tomaría bastante tiempo encontrar un local que vendiera los ingredientes.

En el otro extremo del centro comercial..

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo resulté aquí?- se preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el lugar donde estaba, había gente por todos lados y estaba lleno de locales, nunca le volvería a ayudar a una niña perdida, porque si no, resultaría quién sabe dónde. Buscaba la salida con la mirada, pero no la veía por ningún lado, a cada segundo se exasperaba, miró su reloj y se exaltó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Las 8:30! Arghhh cerraron Ichiraku- se colocó las manos en el cabello en forma de desesperación. Ya tenía que resignarse. Volviendo a mirar el lugar, suspiró, tenía un gran camino por recorrer.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Hinata mientras pagaba lo que había comprado, por suerte había encontrado un local no muy lejos de la entrada, aunque le faltaba otra cosa y ahí no la vendían, así que tendría que recorrer más ese lugar, saliendo del local se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras eléctricas, rogando al cielo que encontrara rápido otra tienda, porque si no su primo se enfadaría.

Caminaba a paso lento, esquivando gente a la vez. Las personas iban tan apresuradas y en sus cosas que, no se fijaban por donde iban. Ya le habían hecho caer 2 veces, sin ni siquiera notarlo, pero bueno, era navidad y era más que obvio que cosas como esa pasaran. Vio a lo lejos un local el cual parecía era el que buscaba, esbozó una sonrisa, por fin había terminado su búsqueda. Pero su felicidad no duró mucho, cuando sintió que alguien la había agarrado del brazo, después fue arrastrada hasta un lugar solitario de aquel lugar, hubiese preferido no ver el causante de esto, la mirada oscureció de terror al ver a 2 chicos, con cara de todo, menos de buenas intenciones.

-Hey, pero si es la adorable prima de Neji- dijo el más alto de los dos, el otro le alzo el mentón. Esos chicos los conocía perfectamente, fueron una vez compañeros de clase de su primo Neji, él nunca había frecuentado con ellos, se les conocía por armar líos y eso era lo que menos prefería el prodigioso Hyuuga, muchas veces se vio en problemas por ser de una familia tan importante, estos chicos siempre le tuvieron bronca y como no, a ella también, muchas veces la amenazaron con hacerle algo y parecía que había llegado ese día.

-Vaya cara de inocente que tienes ¿Será sólo una fachada?- dijo el otro, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno.

-Deberíamos comprobarlo- propuso su amigo, el tono de voz que había usado no le había gustado para nada a Hinata.

-N..No, Sué…Suélteme- decía Hinata aterrada, tratando de escapar, pero le era imposible; el que le había levantado el mentón, ahora la sujetaba el brazo con fuerza y sin importarle que fuera una chica la tiró contra el suelo.

-Po..Por favor- suplicaba, pero esto, en vez de conmoverlos, los hizo sonreír con malicia, ver a esa chica indefensa les gustaba de sobre manera.

-No te preocupes, si aceptas jugar con nosotros, te soltaremos- Hinata casi entra en shock al escuchar eso, sabía perfectamente que el verbo ''jugar'' en ese momento tenía otro significado, otro que no le gustaba.

-N..No- trataba de pararse, lo único que quería en ese momento, era salir de ese lugar e ir corriendo a su casa a abrazar a su primo, sólo en sus brazos se sentía segura.

-Hmm, deberías quitarte ese abrigo- le susurró uno al oído, mientras le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros, el otro sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Qu..Qué?- preguntó perpleja.

-No te hagas lo inocente, quítatela o te la quitamos- le amenazó, aunque de todas formas lo iban a hacer. Ella negó rotundamente, provocando que ellos hicieran lo segundo, él que le había amenazado, le empezó a desabrochar el abrigo, Hinata forcejeaba para que la soltara, pero le era inútil, la única alternativa era pedir ayuda, pero tampoco le sirvió de mucho, ya que el otro le había tapado la boca, sentía que pronto las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos. Iba a ser violada y.. no lo podía evitar, no podía con ellos 2, aunque sabía algo de artes marciales, no sería capaz con ellos, no con la fuerza de dos chicos.

Después de despojarla de su abrigo, los chicos la miraban con lujuria, es que, al verla tan solo con esa camisa hacía que el deseo creciera y no era para más, su delantera era su mayor atributo.

-Creo que nos divertiremos en grande- su voz denotaba emoción, sin esperar más la levantó del suelo y la arrinconó contra la pared, mientras el otro se iba al fondo del pasillo para ver que nadie llegara. Hinata no se iba a rendir tan fácil, trataba de zafarse, pero no era buena idea, eso lo estaba incitando más y como no darse cuenta, si le había colocado una mano en el seno y le empezaba a besar el cuello, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se decidió por hacer lo que tenía en mente. Hacía ni un minuto que había visto una salida y tenía una gran oportunidad de irse, ya que el otro se encontraba lejos de ellos, sólo le faltaba coger valentía.

-Ves, no eras inocente al fin y al cabo, ya ni te mueves- le susurró y cuando este le iba a colocar la mano en una pierna, ella le dio una fuerte patada con su rodilla en la entrepierna, dejándolo sin aire, este cayó al suelo y se empezó a retorcer de dolor, ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte. Hinata salió corriendo de inmediato, el otro se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y la empezó a perseguir.

-Maldita zorra, esta me la pagarás algún día- dijo en el piso.

El otro la había seguido por largo rato, pero la distancia entre él y ella era igual, no la podía alcanzar, no se explicaba ¿cómo podía una chica así, correr tan rápido? La respuesta era muy simple, Hinata pertenecía al equipo de atletismo de su colegio desde años atrás.

Cerca de allí…

-¿Está segura qué por aquí es la salida?- le preguntó no muy convencido a una señora que se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

-¡Seguro! ¿o era más atrás?- se cuestionó mientras miraba el lugar.

Naruto estaba perdido en aquel lugar, nunca había entrado a un centro comercial tan grande. Sí no salía pronto de allí, se quedaría encerrado y era lo que menos quería, cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de salir, una señora que iba de paso se ofreció a ayudarle amablemente, él aceptó, pensando que estaba salvado, pero se había equivocado, ese no era su día de suerte.

-Debí haberle preguntado a un vigilante desde el principio- susurró mirando a la señora que parecía más perdida que él.

Una chica como de su edad, rubia y de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos.

-¡Mamá, al fin te encuentro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?- le preguntó a su madre, ignorando la mirada expectante del rubio.

-Hija, no estoy perdida, le estaba ayudando a este chico a encontrar la salida- le explicó señalando a Naruto. Ella lo miró, después a su madre y le rodó una gota por la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, mi madre tiene muy mal sentido de la orientación- se disculpó, mientras le sonreía.

-No me había dado cuenta- respondió con sarcasmo.

-Si buscas la salida, se encuentra al fondo- le señaló el lado por donde antes habían pasado -vas por este pasillo y al primer cruce que veas, voltea a mano izquierda y encontrarás la salida- le dijo, Naruto esboza una sonrisa ante eso.

-Te lo dije chico, era en esa dirección- dijo la señora señalando la dirección contraria, Naruto y la chica cayeron al piso al escucharla.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció a las dos; a la señora por intentar ayudarle y a la chica por ayudarle de verdad. Ellas se despidieron de él, este también lo hizo. Iba a emprender camino, pero un sonido a su izquierda le hizo dirigir su mirada allí, el sonido que había escuchado los producía una chica que venía corriendo hacía él sin mirarlo, no estaba mirando por donde iba, él no alcanzó a reaccionar, porque la chica en ese momento había tropezado cayendo encima de él. Los dos habían caído dentro de la bodega abierta que había detrás de Naruto, al hacerlo un objeto pesado cayó tras ellos dejándolos encerrados.

''Lo he perdido'' pensaba Hinata mientras huía del lugar, no había mirado hacia atrás, pero tampoco hacia adelante, corriendo sin fijarse por donde iba. De un momento a otro, sintió que había tropezado con algo, cerró los ojos para esperar el doloroso impacto de la caía, pero nunca llegó, más bien sintió que algo le había amortiguado la caída, lo que no sabía era que ese ''algo'' era alguien y ese ''alguien'' no se lo esperaba encontrar ese día ni en ese lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- al escuchar esa voz tan cerca, palideció al instante, temiéndose el dueño de aquella voz, levantó su rostro muy lentamente, primero vio la chaqueta de alguien, después subió más su mirada y al fijar bien su visión, lo encontró, sí, se encontró con el dueño de esos ojos, se encontró con el chico que amaba, con Uzumaki Naruto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¿Se lo esperaban? Muajaja, lo dejé en la parte más interesante ¿Qué pasará? ¡Qué emoción! Kyahh. Vale, yo tampoco sé muy bien lo que sigue hasta no copiar el cuarto capítulo, pero eso sí, desde el capítulo siguiente, empieza la historia en sí, me refiero a que se va a empezar a desarrollar el NaruHina, aunque de a poco claro está.<p>

PD: Sin Reviews no hay capítulo. Bueno no xD, pero sus comentarios no me hacen daño, así que si no te cuesta, déjame uno :3, Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Matta-nee!

**Kahiko-san~ **


	4. El encuentro

No los podía dejar con la duda, hay tienen el cuarto capítulo desu~

**.:El encuentro:. **

Luego del impacto, abrió los ojos para ver quién había caído encima de él, la causante era una chica, ella parecía aturdida, porque no quería subir la cabeza, así que pensó que algo le pudo haber ocurrido y se preocupó al instante, no quería lidiar con una chica herida, además tampoco le gustaría que estuviese así, al fin y al cabo era un chica ¿no?. Sin esperarlo le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, en ese instante ella empezó a subir su cabeza, quedando finalmente a escasos centímetros de la suya, entonces al verle esos ojos que eran únicos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella, ahora se encontraba con esa chica.

Justamente el día en el cual tuvo que salir a la fuerza de su casa, encuentra a la enamorada de Kiba, ¡demonios! ¡la suerte no estaba de su lado! ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿Qué le diría o más bien cómo haría para afrontar esa situación, tan poco apropiada?, ella no le respondía, estaba quieta en su lugar sin quitarle la mirada de encima y no sabía porque ¡él estaba haciendo lo mismo! Sintió que sus manos las tenía sobre su pecho, se estaba poniendo extremadamente nervioso y no se lo explicaba, estaba a punto de desviar su mirada hacia otro lugar, cuando escucho un susurro.

-Sí, lo… Es..Estoy- bajo su rostro -Yo….Lo si…siento de..de verdad- alcanzó a decir, en ese momento no era capaz de mover ningún músculo, se sentía asfixiada y su corazón estaba que se salía de su pecho de lo rápido que latía y es que no podía estar de otra forma, se encontraba con Naruto casi a oscuras en un lugar de espacio reducido y en una posición demasiado vergonzosa el que los viera sacaría miles de conclusiones, y no unas muy sanas, Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas alrededor de ella, ella se encontraba entre ellas, apoyada al pecho de Naruto con sus manos y él le tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra alrededor de ella. Necesitaba ayuda ¡se iba a desmayar en ese momento!.

El chico la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaban y ¿por qué demonios tenía una mano en su cintura? Se sintió abochornado y sonrojado a no más poder quito su mano de allí y se alejo un poco de ella para dejarle respirar que parecía que se estaba asfixiando.

-No te preocupes- dijo aparentemente relajado, aunque en ese momento estaba algo nervioso.

Hinata lo escuchó y se dio cuenta de él había tomado una distancia prudente entre los dos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por moverse, se sentó a su lado, mirando al lado contrario de él, Naruto parecía hacer lo mismo que ella.

-¿Por qué corrías de esa forma?- le preguntó el rubio ahora con curiosidad.

Se estremeció al escucharlo, recordó perfectamente en la situación en la que estaba hace un momento, cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, aún seguía algo asustada, ahora se encontraba sola con Naruto y tal vez, no, el no era ese tipo de persona. Naruto notó que ella empezó a temblar, pensó que, tal vez fue mala idea haber hecho esa pregunta, no eran sus asuntos, así que no debía meterse en ellos; se iba a disculpar pero Hinata se le adelantó.

-Bueno, so…solo estaba es..escapando de unos chi….chicos qu.. que querían vi…- no fue capaz de seguir, su voz se cortó en ese momento.

El rubio era idiota, pero no tanto como para no enterarse a que se refería, apretó los puños algo furioso ¿cómo podía haber personas así? ¿Por qué? Eso no se los iba a perdonar, porque se habían metido con la chica de ''Kiba'' y si algo le pasara a ella, su amigo sufriría y eso era lo último que quería, además ver a esa chica tan indefensa siendo tratada de eso modo… ¡No! Eso no lo perdonaría sin duda.

-Si quieres vamos y le avisamos a la policía- dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro.

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, no sabía porque le había contado eso a él, era Naruto, no se conocían, ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo? No cambiaría nada, si se lo contaba, si fuese un amigo sería distinto, ¡Espere un momento! Esa era una gran oportunidad de empezar con lo que tenía planeado meses atrás, era la gran oportunidad de volverse su amiga, no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, porque sabía que nunca iba a coger el valor para acercársele, debía aprovechar ya que estaba muy cerca de él, dejó de temblar y respiró hondo, sería difícil, pero lo debía intentar.

-No te preocupes por eso, no pasó nada- le respondió mirándolo y sonriéndole.

Cuando ella le contestó de esa forma tan amable y con esa sonrisa se quedó sin aire, ya que la detallaba bien, la encontraba realmente hermosa, negó al pensar en eso, no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas, porque si no muy bien lo recuerda cuando empezaba a pensar de esa forma en una chica, terminaba enamorándose y no quería eso, porque para él ya no existía el amor, lo que no sabía era que podría estar equivocado.

-Bueno, pero al menos hay que avisarles para que no vuelvan a hacer de las suyas ¿no?- Hinata sonríe ante esto.

-Sí Naruto-kun- abrió los ojos de par en par, lo había acabado de llamar por su nombre, lo había echado todo a perder.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, no lo sabía, pero le gustaba como sonaba su nombre dicho por ella, no se sorprendió al saber que sabía su nombre, ya que era amiga de Kiba y seguramente él le había hablado de él a ella.

-Parece que sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo- dijo con gracia en su voz, luego se acercó un poco a ella –¿Por qué no me haces el honor de decirme el tuyo?- él mismo se sorprendió por la forma en la cual se había referido a la chica, pero no se iba a retractar de lo dicho, no había problema, al fin y al cabo ella era la enamorada de Kiba, nunca podría fijarse en ella.

El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en ella, ¿Honor? Había escuchado bien, parecía que sí. –Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga- le respondió.

''¡Eso! Era Hinata, por fin lo recuerdo'' pensó, mientras sonreía, algo inesperado, no había sonreído en meses, ahora lo hacía naturalmente.

-Tienes un nombre muy bonito - después de hacer ese cumplido se desesperó un poco ''¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?...'' Miró a la chica ''Creo que sólo digo la verdad'' pensó.

-Mu…Muchas gracias- agradeció mientras jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada, nunca se esperó que Naruto le dijese eso.

El chico se paró, no podía quedarse a hablar con ella ahí tranquilamente, primero iba a buscar la forma de salir de allí y luego tal vez seguiría la conversación, conocerla de más no iba a ocasionar un problema en el futuro ¿o sí?.

-Estamos encerrados, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes o sí no la pasaremos toda lo noche aquí encerrados- ante esa posibilidad se sonrojó un poco, Hinata hizo lo mismo pero con más intensidad.

-¿Esto te podría ayudar?- le preguntó a Naruto mientras le mostraba en su mano una llave, Naruto sonrió, esa parecía ser la llave de la puerta, ahora el problema era quitar ese poste de metal que había caído en la puerta atrancándola. Se acercó al poste para quitarlo de allí.

**20 Minutos después…**

-Argggggh- se quejó Naruto sentándose en el piso frustrado, llevaba 20 minutos tratando de mover eso de allí, pero no se había movido ni un centímetro, Hinata se había ofrecido en su ayuda, pero él se lo prohibió, no quería que ella hiciese fuerza innecesaria.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte- le suplicó de nuevo la chica, pero él se lo negó, ella volteó la vista al fondo de aquel lugar divisando otra puerta.

-¡Naruto-kun, mira allí! Hay otra puerta- le dijo señalándole aquel objeto, Naruto se paró del suelo y fue hasta allí, primero metió la llave en la cerradura, pero esta no entró, eso quería decir que esa llave no era la correspondiente de esa puerta, miró a su alrededor y encontró un destornillador de pala y la introdujo en la cerradura forzando la puerta, después de hacer fuerza sintió que había movido el seguro, provocando que la puerta se abriera al fin.

-¡Bien!- exclamó feliz, después se acercó a Hinata y le extendió la mano para que ella se pudiera levantar, ella así lo hizo y los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

-Que bueno, esta puerta da con la calle- dijo Hinata entusiasmada, pero ese entusiasmado se le esfumó al sentir un frío aterrador, ¡era cierto! Ya no tenía ningún abrigo, se encontraba sólo con su camisa de tiras y como no sentir frío, si estaba nevando.

-Ten- dijo Naruto mirando a otro lado, ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.

El frío ya no era tan fuerte, sintió un peso en su espalda y miró a Naruto que pareció que le había hablado, el chico le había colocado su abrigo, como diciéndole que lo usara, ella se sonrojó, estaba apenada, él iba a aguantar frío por su culpa.

-No.. No es necesario, no… no puedo, es… es.. su..suyo y no quiero que por mi culpa aguante frío- dijo, entregándole su chamarra, él chico la cogió y la volvió a colocar en la espalda de la chica.

- Por mí no te preocupes, úsalo, te puedes enfermar- le dijo, tampoco sabía porque hacía eso, talvez porque era una persona importante para su amigo o sólo no quería que ella se enfermara, no sabía con exactitud la razón, pero le era extraño que se comportara de esa forma, ni cuando pretendía a Sakura se comportaba así, y ahora ella que apenas medio la conocía y ya la trataba como si fuese alguien importante para él, no importaba al fin y al cabo, no la podía dejar así.

-Está bien, Naruto-kun- le dijo mientras metía sus manos en el abrigo del rubio, que por cierto le quedaba grande, ella se sonrojó, ahora se encontraba usando el abrigo de él y el calor que tenía esta le pertenecía al rubio, ¡Dios! Era tan, tan cálido, eso tenía que ser un sueño, tenía que serlo, pero no lo era, era la realidad.

-Sabes, ya está muy tarde y me imagino que deben de estar preocupados por ti ¿dónde vives?- le preguntó a su lado mientras caminaban sin rumbo aparente.

-Yo… vivo a unas 4 cuadras de aquí- le respondió.

-¡Perfecto, no está tan lejos! Déjame acompañarte- no pidió, lo afirmó.

-Pe..Pero no es necesario- se excusaba la chica, él se estaba comportando muy amable con ella y no quería provocarle algún problema.

-¡Sí es necesario!- dijo cogiéndole la mano y caminando a su lado –Te puede pasar algo y eso no sería bueno- le dijo al fin, ella asintió sonrojada, nunca pensó que Naruto fuese así, ahora sí que se estaba enamorando más de él, si es que eso podía ser posible.

Minutos más tarde…

-Aquí es mi casa, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-No es nada- le respondió volteando a la dirección por donde habían llegado, para ir rumbo a su casa.

-Espera Naruto-kun tu abrigo- le llamó Hinata mientras empezaba a abrir el cierre.

-No te preocupes, quédate con el, devuélvemelo cuando quieras, hasta luego Hinata, nos vemos otro día- dijo Naruto sin voltear a mirarla, levantando su mano derecha en forma de despedida mientras se alejaba de ese lugar, cuando Hinata lo perdió de vista entró a la casa.

Hinata se había ido hacía ya casi 2 horas y no había vuelto a casa, eso lo estaba preocupando muchísimo, a esas horas ya no habría ni una sola tienda abierta, ¿entonces qué se había hecho? Y si en el camino se topó con algo o ¡alguien! Y esta persona hubiese abusado de ella, ¡no podía ser! No podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero ella era una chica preciosa entonces si podía ser posible, no podía esperar más, cuando estaba dispuesto a salir en su busca sintió, un sonido que provenía de abajo, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y encontró a su prima apoyada en esta con los ojos cerrados, respirando un poco agitada.

-¡Hinata!¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- preguntó un poco enojado a unos pocos metros de ella, en ese momento la quería abrazar, se quería asegurar de que estaba bien, pero antes de eso quería una explicación y una muy convincente por cierto.

Hinata dio un largo suspiro, se tardaría en contarle todo y sabía que la reacción de su primo no iba a ser muy buena, cerrando los ojos se acercó a la sala e indicándole que la siguiera, Neji la siguió.

-¡Por fin en casa!- dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba. Sin percatarse de que una misteriosa sombra se acercaba detrás suyo.

-Naaaruuutoo- la voz era casi siniestra.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- Naruto dio un saltó del susto y volteó a mirar hacia atrás muy lentamente, primerio vio una sombra y cogiendo un bate de béisbol se acercó al interruptor de la luz.

-¡Muere demonio!- gritó y cuando iba a dar el fuerte golpe se detuvo, ahí estaba su abuelo mirándolo muy seriamente, eso quería decir que estaba enojado.

-Je.. je…je.. Era broma, no me refería a usted, estaba jugando, ¡si eso!- decía con nerviosismo mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de él.

-¡Naruto!- su voz sonó severa.

-¡Juro que no le hice nada a Hinata!- lo dijo inconscientemente mientras se tapaba la cara en forma de defensa, después abrió los ojos como platos, al entender lo que había acabado de decir ''¿Por qué dije eso?'' se preguntó mentalmente.

-Naruto no sé de que hablas, pero serás severamente castigado- seguía diciendo con el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué? ¡No por favor! No me hagas nada- decía suplicante y es que cuando su abuelo estaba furioso era para tenerle miedo, siempre que lo ''castigaba'' se quedaba una semana en el hospital por lecciones graves.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja- rompió a carcajadas Jiraiya, es que hacía tiempos no lo veía como era él, ya le estaba hartando ese chico amargado, que siempre decía ''no salgo porque es una pérdida de tiempo'' y ahora volvía a ser el mismo de antes, algo le había pasado sin duda y esa tal Hinata tenía que ver.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Naruto sin entender ese gesto por parte de Jiraiya.

-Sí vieras, ahí suplicando desamparado, jajajajajajaja si te vieras, estás peor que una niñita en apuros- dijo aún riendo pero más calmado.

-¿Era eso?- preguntó tranquilamente pasando por su lado, ese comportamiento extrañó a su abuelo.

-Oye Naruto ¿Estás bien? Porque no te enojaste- le preguntó, Naruto se acercó a él, igual de calmado.

-Estoy perfectamente- dijo estámpanosle la sartén en la cabeza.

-Me alegra- respondió el agredido desmayándose.

No le gustaba ese tipo de bromas, vale que no era nada del otro mundo, pero es que su abuelo ya estaba muy viejo como para que estuviese haciéndole bromas a su propio nieto, pero bueno, así era él, prefería eso a tener un abuelo, muriéndose antes de tiempo, es que siempre los ancianos se hacían más enfermos de lo que estaban para que tuvieran más atención, ni culparlos, siempre a esa edad los dejaban abandonados disimuladamente, pero tampoco era para que una simple gripe se convirtiera en pulmonía. Entro a su cuarto, ansiaba poder cobijarse, desde hacía rato tenía frío, ya que no llevaba su abrigo, pero al recordar a quien se lo había dado sonrió de lado, si que se había comportado muy extraño, pero no le importaba, ver la sonrisa de ella lo hizo sentir feliz, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir bien, pero no sabía el qué, tampoco se empeñaría en encontrarlo, porque si no resultaría encontrando otra cosa a la que había renunciado, al amor.

-Sólo es una chica, no hay nada de especial en ello- dijo, acostándose, mientras se dejaba llevar por las manos de Morfeo.

Al otro día…

El canto de los pájaros avisaba que un nuevo día había llegado. El sonido desesperante del despertador tenía de mal humor a Naruto, es que no hacía ni 2 horas que el sueño lo había abandonado, o más bien él lo había abandonado, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tenía pesadillas, donde siempre aparecía ella, su antiguo amor, ¡Es que no la podía olvidar! Ya se estaba hartando de soñar con ella todos los días, se estaba hartando de no desechar ese sentimiento por completo. Cogió el aparato y lo lanzo por la ventana, que minutos antes fue abierta por Jiraiya, no le importó si a alguien le llegaba a caer el despertador, no era su problema, o eso pensaba él.

-Dormiré unos minutos más- susurró para sí mismo, rogando no tener de nuevo esos sueños con Sakura y entonces al cerrar los ojos, no encontró rastros de la pelirosa si no que en su lugar había una chica de ojos perlados que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, después desvía su mirada con un leve sonrojo en una pose muy tierna, después le decía algo como ''Muchas gracias por todo Naruto-kun''. Se levantó de golpe y se sentó en la cama un poco agitado, ahora ya no soñaba con Sakura sino que también aparecía Hinata, eso no era bueno, aunque no le molestó en lo absoluto, antes le encantó ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, ¿pero en qué demonios pensaba?, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, presentía que si seguía pensando en ella, volvería a ocurrir lo que le ocurrió con Sakura.

-Lo mejor será ir a desayunar- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama.

Al bajar se encontró con Jiraiya leyendo el periódico, algo que le pareció extraño al rubio, él que recordara su abuelo siempre se levantaba tarde, no se explicaba que hacía despierto a esas horas y fuera de eso organizado, ¿tendría acaso una cita? No, eso era imposible, ya que no lo había visto con ninguna mujer, no podría, a menos de que esté saliendo con alguien a escondidas, en fin, lo mejor era no pensar en eso. Se acercó a la nevera y sacó un poco de leche. Luego se sentó al lado de Jiraiya.

-¿A qué se debe tu buena presentación?- al escuchar esa pregunta Jiraiya frunció el seño, Naruto bufó aburrido.

-Bueno, ya, no te pregunté nada- dijo algo frustrado mirando la ventana, pero no la vio por mucho tiempo, porque un cuerpo le había tapado la visión, su abuelo estaba parado frente a él, Naruto lo miró al rostro sin entender, y Jiraiya pareció sacar dos cupones de su billetera, luego de guardarla se los entregó a Naruto.

-Me tengo que ir de nuevo a Europa, necesito hacer unos negocios con la editorial de mi libro, lo siento, no podre pasar la navidad contigo- le explicó con una sonrisa triste, después le colocó una mano en el hombro -Estos cupones son de Ichiraku, pensaba ir contigo hoy, pero como ves no puedo, así que ve con alguien- le dijo.

El chico hizo una mueca de tristeza, ahora pasaría la navidad solo, de nuevo, eso lo deprimía, no le gustaba estar solo, la mayoría de sus amigos se iban a visitar a sus familiares, y esa navidad no fue la excepción, Kiba estaba de viaje y muchos de sus amigos también, eso quería decir que estaría más que solo, por cosas del destino siempre tenía que estarlo ¿Es qué acaso el destino lo dejaría solo para siempre? No lo sabía. Miró a Jiraiya y después de unos segundos lo abrazó.

-¡Está bien! Pero prométeme que la próxima navidad estarás conmigo- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo, su abuelo asintió sobándole la cabeza en forma fraternal, después de varios segundos Naruto se separó de él y le sonrió con efusividad.

-Me voy, espero que no hagas travesuras eh?- le susurró con gracia en su voz, Naruto frunció el seño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

-A nada importante, pero si vas a traer a la tal Hinata usa protección- dijo de forma casi imperceptible, antes de salir lo más rápido de su casa ya que sabía que en unos segundos se daría cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. Pasaron tres segundos y la mente de Naruto había captado la idea, se sonrojó al instante al pasarle unas cuantas imágenes a la cabeza y salió tras su abuelo a golpearle por aquella insinuación, no se explicaba de dónde sacaba eso ¡Si apenas la conocían hacía ni menos de un día.

-¡Oye!¡Deja de insinuar cosas sin sentido!- le dijo casi gritando pero de nada sirvió ya que Jiraiya se alejaba en un taxi, en fin, cuando regresara le daría su merecido.

Entró de nuevo a su residencia y se dejó caer en el sofá frustrado, cerró los ojos un momento, no te nía nada para hacer, así que dormir un poco sonaba bien, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir recordó que tenía dos cupones para ir a Ichiraku, pero el problema era ¿a quién invitaría? En ese momento no había ningún amigo en la ciudad, bueno, tampoco era tan malo ¡Tendría más para él!.

-¡Genial!- exclamó estirándose en el sofá.

En casa de Hinata…

Se había acabado de organizar, en ese momento estaba preparando su desayuno algo triste, después de haberle contado lo sucedido a su primo, este se frustró y quiso salir casi inmediatamente para encontrar a esos delincuentes, pero ella no lo dejó, no quería que este se metiera en problemas, no quería que su navidad se arruinara, este aceptó a regañadientes pero le juró que eso no se iba a quedar así, en cuanto lo de Naruto no hubo ningún problema, ya que lo conocía y sabía cómo era él, Hinata se relajó al saberlo, al menos ya no tenía problema por eso.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor ir a entregarle el abrigo que me prestó ayer, pe…pero no creo ser capaz,- negó ante su inseguridad. -!Tengo que ser capaz ¡-

Miró hacia un costado, viendo la mesa, en ella se encontraba el abrigo, sonrió ante esto, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho al ver una nota al lado de esta, ya que esa nota se la había dejado su primo despidiéndose por segunda vez de ella, sí, él se tenía que ir, se lo había dicho el día anterior, eso no le gustó, la entristeció de sobre manera, siempre era igual, siempre la pasaba sola, ya estaba harta de eso, por esa misma razón la pasó toda la noche con su primo.

-Jum, llegó la hora de la verdad, iré a entregarle esto a Naruto-kun- susurró tratando de auto convencerse para hacerlo.

Pasados ni unos 10 minutos se disponía a salir de su casa rumbo a la de Naruto, en el camino pensaba en varias formas de hablarle, aunque a costa de esto se estaba dejando llevar por los nervios, ni sabía por dónde iba, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio. Cuando por fin había salido de su trance, respiró profundo y acercó su mano a la puerta, casi estuvo a punto de alejarla de nuevo e irse de allí, cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta, después se vio de frente con Naruto, este al verla se detuvo en su sitió, Hinata se había congelado en su lugar.

Ya era momento de ir hacia Ichiraku, no podía perder tiempo, además parecía que dentro de poco habría una tormenta, imposibilitándole la ida, así que se acomodó la bufanda y colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, no sabía porque tenía un presentimiento de que alguien estaría ahí, abrió la puerta y cuando iba a salir la vio, vio a Hinata ahí con la mano estirada, como si fuese antes a tocar la puerta, no se esperaba verla tan pronto, al ver lo que tenía en sus manos se dio cuenta a qué había ido, pensó que se lo entregaría en semanas o en días, pero no al otro día. Inconscientemente se recostó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

-¡Hola Hinata!- le saludó amablemente, ella le sonrió ante tal saludo.

-Hola Naruto-kun- devolvió el saludo.

-Que bueno verte por aquí, ¿venías a entregar mi abrigo?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, este… ¡s..sí!- afirmó, extendiendo sus manos con la bolsa en ellos. El chico la cogió y escuchó un suspiro relajado por parte de Naruto.

-No te habrías tomado la molestia en traerlo tan rápido, pero bueno ya estás aquí- dijo amablemente, después le tomó la mano a Hinata, ella se sonrojó por ese gesto, ¿Ahora qué le diría?, el chico cerró la puerta de su casa con la mano que tenía libre, después se empezó a ir de allí llevando a Hinata de la mano.

-¿Sabes? Tengo dos cupones de Ichiraku, pensaba ir solo porque no hay ningún amigo por aquí, para que fuese conmigo, así que aprovecho y te llevo allí- le dijo, Hinata asintió sin poder creerlo.

-Eh, claro-

-Pero no lo vayas a mal interpretar, además y apenas nos conocemos, así que es una buena oportunidad de conocernos más ¿no te parece?- No lo entendía, porque era así con ella, nunca se comportaba de esa forma y en ese momento si que menos se comportaría así con una chica, pero había algo en ella, que lo hacía querer conocerla más, no estaría mal ser su amigo, es más en ese momento ya se consideraba uno. Al verla recordó inconscientemente a Sakura, era verdad, todavía no la había olvidado y el dolor de su corazón seguía latente, estaba empezando a reconsiderar la idea de invitar a Hinata, no, no tenía porque hacerlo, ya que la situación era diferente ahora, porque a ella no intentaba enamorarla, sólo intentaba ser su amigo, ya que parecía que valía la pena.

-Muchas gracias, has sido muy amable conmigo, sin duda eres una persona maravillosa- le dijo Hinata, el chico se sorprendió al escucharla, era la primer que una chica le decía eso, por un momento sintió calor en su corazón, aunque luego se fuera tan rápido como llegó, no era bueno dejarse llevar por esas palabras, pero no lo podía negar, estaba feliz, sin duda Hinata era diferente a las demás, ya comenzaba a entender a su amigo, tal vez su dulzura y amabilidad había atrapado el corazón del Inusuka.

-Tampoco es para tanto, nunca sería grosero con una chica tan linda como tú- le dijo y no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, porque era toda la verdad.

La chica se sonrojó, él sí que era buena persona, se sentía bien a su lado y estaba feliz, porque ahora era capaz de hablar con él sin desmayarse o tartamudear, por fin sería su amiga y él le estaba facilitando las cosas ¡No podría estar yendo mejor! ''Pero eso no es importante ahora, porque noto tu tristeza a través de tus ojos, nunca podrás engañarme, tu felicidad sólo es una fachada, porque en realidad sigues destrozado y lo entiendo, yo cambiaré eso, haré que algún día estés realmente feliz, esa es mi meta, tu felicidad'' pensó Hinata mirándolo detalladamente.

Ya les faltaba menos de una cuadra cuando sintieron unas gotas de lluvia caer sobre ellos, Hinata miró el cielo, Naruto hizo lo mismo, dándose cuenta de que pronto la tormenta estaría encima de ellos, aunque ese pronto fue casi de inmediato porque esas pocas gotas se habían multiplicado, anunciando que la tormenta estaba encima de ellos.

-¡Hinata vamos!- dijo el chico empezando a correr al su lugar de destino, Hinata lo siguió también y en menos de un minuto se encontraban en la entrada del lugar, la lluvia no dio tregua, pudieron ser unos pocos metros, pero se habían mojado bastante, a ellos no les importó, antes les divirtió esa pequeña empapada, Hinata le secó la cara con la manga de su chaqueta, en el proceso notó bien las rayitas que tenía en los cachetes, si que era eso extraño, lo hacía parecer un gato, sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña risita que no fue desapercibida para Naruto.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Tengo algo en la cara?- le preguntó con gracia a Hinata, esta dejó de reír.

-Sí y no- respondió, confundiendo al chico por esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo así que sí y no?-

-Bueno, es que si tienes algo en la cara, pero creo que es algo que tienes desde siempre- le respondió tocándole un cachete.

Al principio no entendió a que se refería, pero al sentir el dedo de Hinata en su cachete izquierdo le hizo entender.

-Haaa, ¿Te refieres a las líneas que hay en mi cachetes?- le preguntó para cerciorarse que era eso lo que ella decía.

-Sí, eso mismo- respondió.

-Yo ni sé porque las tengo, sólo sé que nací con ellas- le explicó mientras hacía lo que había hecho momento antes, secarle la cara.

-Qué curioso- susurró Hinata, después se sonrojó al ver al chico tan cerca de ella y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, pero también son curiosos tus ojos, casi nadie tiene los ojos así- le dijo ahora en forma de que ella le explicara. Ella lo alejó un poco.

-Mis ojos son así por los genes de mi familia, es un gen único que ha permanecido de generación en generación, no sé cómo se formaron este tipo de ojos y no quiero saberlo- le explicó, asustándose por lo último dicho.

-Ha ya veo y me parecen geniales tus ojos- Hinata no supo que responder en ese momento así que sólo se limitó a asentir.

Naruto la dejó de mirar para desviar su mirada hacia a la calle, aún llovía y con más intensidad que antes, parecía que se quedarían allí muy buen rato, pero no era problema, al menos no para él porque nadie lo esperaba en casa, el problema era Hinata.

-Parece que lloverá hasta muy tarde, por mí no hay problema porque nadie está en mi casa, estoy solo, así que puedo llegar a la hora que yo quiera, pero tú, ¿No tendrás problemas?- le preguntó, Hinata suspiró en ese momento.

-No hay problema, porque yo también estoy sola-.

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues ya se están empezando a conocer ¿no? Aunque el pobre de Naruto esté dólido y algo deprimido, se comporta amable con Hinata, le está facilitando las cosas a la chica xD.<p>

¡Olvida a esa peli-teñida! -.- Bueno, ojalá eso pase pronto xD Es que enserio que ella no vale la pena o al menos para él, perdón por si he ofendido a alguien ^^U.

**Aviso** En pocos días iré a pasar la navidad con mi mamá, así que no podré ir a internet, eso quiere decir que la próxima continuación puede demorar, pero haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, !De nuevo gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic! Y También de comentar.

* * *

><p>Los adoro, por déjarme esos reviews tan lindos, y no sé, desde este capítulo responderé los comentarios :D...<p>

**aleCullenDarcy:**Muchas gracias, y pues como vez ya voy en el capítulo 4 espero que sigas leyendo mi fic**  
><strong>

**Drake99999**:Jeje claro, si ese Kiba es un total pervertido jaja, bueno o almenos lo es así en este fic jo, y gracias ya arregle lo de los comentarios anónimos, ¡Muchas gracias!

**Sal8497:**¡Gracias!

**hinata-sama198:** Claro, y ya es tu criterio si sigues leyendo mi fic, gracias por comentar ^^.

**Mine:** No sé quién eres *sarcasmo* Bueno no lo sé, yo sólo copio lo que se me viene a la mente xD Pues no creo que sigas al tanton de las actualizaciones Mine, nah mentiras yo sé que tú sigues leyendo esto, ¡Un saludo!

**Ju:** xD Ese nombre, claro ya se acabo el inicio preocupante, que bueno que le hayan gustado los capítulos, no querías que se acabaran, ¡Vaya! y eso que me gasto más de 5000 palabras en cada capítulo.

**jean carlos:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama.

**Heaven Wolf:** ¡Qué bien! Hago lo mejor que puedo, oh ¿tú crees qué me ganaría un oscar? Jajaja eso sería genial! Sí ese Kiba, por Dios, Imaginátelo como Jiraiya ¡Daría miedo! xD Claro que leeré tu fic, como no, el honor sería el mío :D Que bueno que te guste esta historia, jo, y más si es la primera vez que te gusta una que no tiene nada que ver con el anime jeje, Sí, ya es hora de que la historia empiece en sí y estoy de acuerdo contigo, es mejor que se fije en Hinata y olvide a Sakura, ella no es para él, la mujer perfecta para Naruto es Hinata sin duda. De nada, escribir me encanta y más si se trata de NaruHina, porque soy muy fan de esta pareja, por eso para mi es un placer escribir este tipo de historias. Gracias por tus comentarios, sin duda que te tomaste tu tiempo en comentarte y eso me hace realmente feliz, espero que me sigas comentando (Nah, tú verás, no me hagas caso). x3.

**Zakishio:** Espero que ya no estés con la intriga, jaja porque ya tienes la conti, muchas gracias por el Review.

**nolan:** Genial, pues eso será para dentro de mucho, porque el chico topdavía tiene algo por hacer, ya lo verás por alguna razón no se quedará de brazos cruzados ;). Jejeje sí, lo siento pero es que quería tanto dejarlo ahí, para dejarlo con aire de misterio xD Bueno eso sin duda pasará, pero no todavía, todo a su debido tiempo, y pues como dice no lo hice ''Naruto Hero'' Porque se volvía cliché. Lo sé, ese Jiraiya se excusa, a y lo siento, en esa parte me equivoqué ya que no había editado el capítulo ^^U. Muchas gracias y sería bueno volver a verte por estos lares, jejeje.

**Akari Tan:** Ya seguí ^O^, ahora será esperar el otro capítulo jeje, ¡Gracias!.

* * *

><p>Gracias a ustedes sigo ánimada con la historia, si no fuera por sus lindos comentarios, sentiría que nadie ha leído y eso que sí, pero de todas formas me fascina que me comenten, nos léemos en el otro capítulo.<p>

**Kahiko-san~**


	5. El inicio de una nueva amistad

Me disculpo por mi retraso, lo siento de verdad; me ha dado por optar por la vagancia y creo que no ha sido la mejor decisión, buenop al menos les traje hoy la continuación ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! =^.^=

* * *

><p><strong>.:El inicio de una amistad:. <strong>

Al escuchar que la Hyuuga también estaba sola, sintió qué, por dicha razón podrían pasar la navidad juntos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ¡No estaría solo de nuevo!.

-Ohh ¿Entonces no hay problema si nos quedamos hasta tarde?- le preguntó, ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que no hay problema Naruto-kun!- respondió con ansias; algo poco usual en ella. El llamado de alguien en particular llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

-¡Naruto hace cuanto que no te veíamos en Ichiraku!- Dijo el dueño del local con felicidad imprimida en su voz, el rubio lo volteó a ver y en menos de un segundo esbozó una gran sonrisa que denotaba que le agradaba volver a ver al señor Teuchi.

-¡Cierto hace mucho! ¡Pero no se volverá a repetir dattebayo!- Le respondió con energía esperando a que él le respondiera algo, pero esa respuesta no parecía querer llegar, así que intrigado se fijó en su amigo y notó que este tenía su mirada fija en un punto detrás de él; más exactamente en Hinata ¡Claro se le había olvidado! Que mal educado no presentarle a la chica.

-Bueno, ella es…- no pudo continuar ya que Teuchi se le adelantó.

-¡Tu novia!- Al escuchar esto Naruto abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran y Hinata se sonrojó de sobremanera, asustada a su vez, de que al chico le molestara esa insinuación tan repentina.

No fue tan absurda la situación, pero el ambiente cambió repentinamente como si esta lo hubiese sido en esencia. Naruto se tornó distante y su mirada aún más, Hinata por su parte no sabía qué hacer con los nervios de tantos que tenía en ese momento, aunque su preocupación era su más alto estado emocional. Su aparente mundo feliz se había esfumado, se había volcado y desaparecido como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, era cierto, él no tenía por qué estar allí con una chica ¡No! Eso no podía ser ¿Acaso iba a cometer el mismo error?, en ese instante cerró los puños, pero no en signo de enojo si no en signo de desaprobación a su estúpida actitud ¡Ese no era él! ''No buscaré la salida del cobarde, no puedo dejarme derrotar por algo que pasó en el pasado, si no lo hice antes ¡Mucho menos ahora!'' Pensó ahora lleno de determinación y una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-No, no, te equivocas Teuchi-san ¡Ella es mi nueva amiga Hinata!- le respondió con sinceridad, sí, ya la consideraba su amiga, algo que provocó que los sentimientos negativos que sentía Hinata hacía un instante se reemplazaran por la más calidad felicidad.

El viejo amigo de Naruto se avergonzó por su actuación algo infantil, ya se consideraba algo viejo como para esos comentarios tan obscenos.

-Lo siento chicos- se disculpó, luego se acercó un poco a la chica e hizo una pequeña reverencia –Un placer Hinata-san soy Ichiraku Teuchi - Se presentó.

-El placer es mío Teuchi-san- respondió la joven Hyuuga amablemente.

-¿Bueno he de imaginar que vinieron a comer?- preguntó

Naruto se sentó en la barra y Hinata hizo lo mismo, esto lo tomó Teuchi como una afirmación a su pregunta.

-¡Yo quiero un mizo-ramen!- dijo con energía, luego miró a Hinata -¿Y tú qué quieres Hinata?- le preguntó amablemente.

-Lo mismo que tú- respondió algo nerviosa, se sentía rara al estar con Naruto en una especie de restaurante como si fuese una cita. Aunque la triste verdad es que a duras penas empezaba a ser su amiga, pero algo es algo.

-Entonces queda decidido ¡Dos platos de mizo-ramen!-

-Entendido- respondió Teuchi, luego se fue a preparar los platos ya que Ayame, su hija, no se encontraba en ese momento.

Pasaron 5 minutos y ya estaba listo lo que habían ordenado. El resto de hora Naruto se la pasó comiendo mientras que Hinata disfrutaba ver todo lo que hacía el rubio, pasaron y pasaron las horas entre conversaciones triviales y alguno que otro chiste malo por parte de los dos hombres, Hinata reía de las expresiones exageradas de Naruto mientras sentía un gran alivio en su corazón por notar que el chico estaba volviendo a ser el de antes. Marcaban las 11 de la noche cuando decidieron que era hora de partir ¡Si que se les había ido el tiempo!.

Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de Teuchi y luego salieron de allí.

-Hace tanto que no venía- susurró el rubio mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Es bien simpático Teuchi-san y vaya que pasé un rato agradable ¡Gracias por invitarme!- Se inclinó Hinata en forma de agradecimiento. Naruto sonrió ante esto, le daba gracia que la chica fuera tan formal con él, pero le agradaba esa actitud tan relajante, aunque su mente traicionera le hizo pensar instantáneamente en la peli-rosa y en las veces en qué trató de convencerla para salir con él, a pesar de que siempre lo rechazaba, hubo una oportunidad en la que ella accedió a salir con él, pero sin mentirse a sí mismo fue algo aburrido y monótono, al estar con ella siempre debía contenerse y no podía ser lo que era, por miedo a ser lastimado o incomodarla. En cambio con Hinata podía ser como era sin miedo a nada; ella definitivamente era diferente.

-De nada Hinata. Admito que fue más divertido contigo- le confesó

-Oh.. Gra…Gracias- respondió algo apenada.

Y sin más preámbulos Naruto empezó a caminar con las manos detrás de la cabeza, Hinata lo empezó a seguir de cerca sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Hinata quiero decirte dos cosas- pronunció el chico seriamente sin voltear a mirarla, la chica se exaltó un poco, no le gustó para nada el sabor de esas palabras.

-¿De.. De qué se trata Naruto-kun?- preguntó sin muchas ganas de conocer lo que le quería decir el chico, ya que de la forma en cómo le habló le dio a entender que no sería algo bueno.

El rubio se volteó de repente y la mirada de alegría que tenía la desconcertó un poco y más al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Quiero que dejes el miedo de ser más abierta conmigo, así que me puedes tratar de forma informal- le dijo sobándole la cabeza, después retiró su mano de su cabeza y sonrió de lado mientras que con gran esfuerzo trataba de tapar un poco su sonrojo –Y como no hay nadie en tu casa me gustaría que te quedaras en la mía por el resto de la navidad- sus palabras sonaron muy torpes casi al final, después se asustó porque pensó que ella lo iba a golpear por esa petición. –Bu…Bueno yo.. En realidad.. Si..Si..No..- balbuceaba sin saber siquiera qué decía, pero la respuesta de la chica lo sorprendió rápidamente.

-Entiendo, en realidad me encantaría- le respondió con una sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo.

-No sé cómo logras ser tan linda conmigo- le dijo el rubio mientras le cogía la mano a la chica y empezaba a caminar, evitando que ella le viera a la cara, la sentía arder; se le estaban yendo las cosas de la mano, pero lo que más lo fastidiaba es que no se arrepentía de todo lo que hacía.

-Bueno, yo lo soy porque te lo mereces, eres un chico muy amable y bueno con las personas, siempre tratas de hacer lo mejor para que las demás personas estén bien, sin importarte si tú no lo estás; esas son unas de las cosas que más admiro de ti Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata mientras miraba al suelo, aunque no evitó escuchar una pequeña risa de Naruto.

''Ahora comienzo a entender a lo que se refería Kiba, creo que es hora de dejar el pasado en el pasado y seguir mirando al futuro'' pensó Naruto, luego sin darle paso al tiempo se volteó y abrazó a Hinata –Muchas gracias por demostrarme que hay motivos para olvidar las malas experiencias- le agradeció, la chica algo asfixiada del nerviosismo correspondió a su abrazo –Yo solo quiero ayudarte- le susurró Hinata –Y vaya que lo haces muy bien Hinata-chan- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y empezaba de nuevo a caminar

''¿Hinata-chan? Realmente suena lindo'' pensó Naruto al darse cuenta que le había dicho así a ella, bueno, nada perdería con tener más confianza con la chica; Hinata no creía que todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo fueran reales, meses atrás eso de que él la abrazara y le agregara un honorífico a su nombre eran sólo ilusiones casi imposibles de hacerse realidad.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y por fin habían llegado a la casa del rubio, en ese momento el chico colgó su abrigo y luego entró a la cocina, Hinata se sentó en el comedor a mirar la residencia del Uzumaki.

-Hmm esta nevera está más que vacía ¿Ahora qué se supone qué te dé?- decía frustrado mientras revolcaba la cocina buscando algo que darle a la chica, se rascaba la cabeza mientras susurraba cosas que no eran audibles para el oído o al menos para Hinata.

-No te preocupes estoy bien así- le dijo Hinata dándole a entender que no se matara buscando comida.

Naruto estaba junto a la fregadera ya que iba a lavar unas manzanas que encontró, así que tenía su mano en el grifo, pero al querer responderle a la chica ejerció demasiada presión en el grifo rompiéndolo, provocando que el agua saliera con potencia mojando todo el alrededor y a él claro está. Hinata se paró de inmediato para ayudar al rubio.

-¡Naruto!- gritó Hinata acercándose a él.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Naruto tratándose de quitar de allí. Cuando estaba a punto de salir tropezó con Hinata haciendo que esta cayera de cabezas en la fregadera, dejando como consecuencia que su cara quedara hundida allí, él chico abrió los ojos muy asustado.

-Hi..Hinata ¡Hinata!- gritó mientras la cogía de los hombros y la sacaba de allí.

-Lo siento ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó mientras se mojaban más a cada segundo, la chica le hizo seña de que no se preocupara.

-No pasó nada, ahora ¿Cómo cerramos esto?- preguntó muerta del frío, el chico empezó a buscar una llave inglesa en los cajones donde guardan la herramienta, mientras que Hinata buscaba la forma de cerrar la fuente de agua de toda la casa; el chico encontró la llave y empezó a cerrar la llave, hasta que lo logró. Hinata aprovechó esto para podérsele acercar, pero en el proceso resbaló con el piso mojado, le salvó que el chico la agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Qué bueno que te alcancé a agarrar- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, la chica se sonrojó y se separó un poco de él.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció, después se alejó lo suficiente de él -Ya nos hemos empapado 2 veces- dijo con gracia, Naruto la miró, después ella a él y rompieron a carcajadas.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto con un accidente doméstico- decía mientras recordaba como se había tropezado con Hinata.

-Y a mí nunca me había pasado algo así - terminó de decir Hinata, aunque en ese momento su mente se nubló al ver al chico tan mojado, lo encontraba demasiado sexy y no era para más ¡Nunca lo había visto así! En menos de un segundo se puso nerviosa, el chico notó esto, pero no se explicaba que causó su reacción.

-Hinata estás empapada, hmm te podrías enfermar con esa ropa mojada- Sacó una camisa y una pantaloneta de su armario, después cogió una toalla y se las entregó –Te los presto- Hinata se sonrojó más aún.

-Esto, gra..gracias- respondió tartamudeando, después notó que el chico le señaló el baño y se fue a allí inmediatamente a cambiarse.

''Esto es irreal tiene que serlo, estar en la casa de Naruto, y usar su ropa, ehhhh'' pensó pero después quedó casi en shock por lo siguiente que llegó a su mente ''¿Cómo se supone qué dormiremos? Hay..''Estaba estática en su lugar si mover ni un solo músculo de la impresión que tenía.

Mientras en la habitación de Naruto..

-Espero arreglar ese grifo antes de que llegue mi abuelo o si no hasta ahí llego yo- hablaba con voz bajita, mientras se terminaba de colocar la pijama, después recordó que no estaba solo y se sonrojó un poco, era la primer vez que una chica estaba en su hogar ''Ni yo mismo me explico cómo fue que las cosas se tornaron de esta manera'' pensó, para después salir a buscar a Hinata y mostrarle el cuarto de invitados, sí, sabía de antemano que si no hubiese otro cuarto no le hubiese pedido tal cosa, como quedarse con él por más de 3 semanas en la misma casa.

Salió de su cuarto y quedó sin aliento cuando vio a la chica parada frente a él usando su ropa, le quedaba realmente bien y no había notado lo hermosa que era, esa ropa le mostraba más de lo que él se imaginaba, medio sonrojado desvió su mirada y se dio un poco de aire con la mano, mejor no era verla más ''Ahora no seré capaz de verla, bien, tenía que ser hombre después de todo, maldición'' pensó.

-Sí quieres te ayudo a secar este lugar- le propuso la chica mientras buscaba con su mirada la trapera.

-No creo que sea necesario que lo hagas, yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes- trató de convencerla de no hacer trabajo innecesario.

-No, te quiero ayudar, por favor déjame- le dijo ahora muy cerca de él y claro, esto lo afectó, así que accedió, para que ella se alejara un poco, no lo sabía, pero desde hacía unos instantes no era capaz de tenerla tan cerca, se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

-Está bien Hinata-chan, al fondo está lo que buscas- le respondió mientras trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para alejar pensamiento nada buenos de su mente, aunque verla alejarse no le ayudó de mucho y se volvió a sonrojar ''Me maldigo y me sigo maldiciendo'' pensaba ofuscado.

Así las próximas 2 horas fueron dedicadas a secar el lugar y organizarlo de paso.

-Bien terminamos- suspiró aliviado Naruto

-Entonces nos podremos ir a dormir- dijo la chica mirando al vacío, Naruto tomó esto de forma junta como ''Dormir, pero juntos''.

-Exacto, así que antes de que algo ocurra tu habitación es esta- le dijo abriendo la habitación mostrándole la cama, ella entró y quiso saber a qué se refería con ''Antes de que algo ocurra'' pero cuando le iba a preguntar fue interrumpida por Naruto –Buenas noches Hinata-chan que duermas bien- seguido de esto le cerró la puerta con suavidad.

''Bien hecho Naruto, ahora estás empezando a pensar como tu abuelo, bravo'' pensaba con sarcasmo el rubio, después se fue a su cuarto y cerró con llave la puerta y colocó la llave bien lejos de la cama, no sería buena idea que saliera de allí, con Hinata en su casa, sí que no sería buena idea.

-A dormir se dijo- susurró acurrucándose en las cobijas, luego cerró los ojos y para su suerte se quedó dormido. Hinata no corrió con la misma suerte, no pudo pegar ni un solo ojo en toda la noche, casusa; pensar miles de cosas (Ninguna mala para que sepan xD).

Al otro día los chicos fueron a la casa de Hinata para conseguir los materiales indispensables para que la Hyuuga pudiese estar con el chico toda la navidad, después de esto salieron a divertirse y a conocerse más. Así se les fue yendo los días hasta que llegó noche buena en el que compartieron sus regalos y se agradecieron mutuamente por su compañía. Con el pasar de los días Naruto se fue volviendo más amigo de Hinata. Hasta el punto de olvidar su desamor, su tristeza dejó su corazón y la felicidad tomó su lugar, fue aprendiendo más de la chica y se fue dando cuenta de lo increíblemente genial que era, no había un día en el que no se divirtiera con ella, con ella siempre ocurrían cosas que nunca le pasaban solo y siempre se mantenían en ''problemas'' y sin importar cómo fueran siempre salían juntos de ellas.

Hinata por su parte empezó a coger más confianza con el chico, hasta el punto de considerarlo su mejor amigo, aunque él ya le había dicho que lo eran, pensaba que era algo apresurado considerarlo, pero lo eran al fin y al cabo ¡Nunca había pasado un navidad de esa forma! Estaba agradecida con el chico por brindarle tan linda amistad, agradecida de por vida. Nunca esperó vivir cosas tan bonitas con el chico que más amaba, sentía que cada vez tenía más chance de que el chico empezara a sentir algo por ella y no era para más, ya que eso justo estaba sucediendo así ninguno de los dos lo supiese aún.

**31 de Diciembre 4:30 pm. **

-Hinata-chaaaaan mañana te vas, ohmmm que maaaaaaaal no puede ser- decía Naruto recostado en una mesa del parque con desgano, no quería que se fuese pero ya había llegado el día y justamente Jiraiya volvería para el 1 de enero, así que era algo que no se podía evitar.

-Tampoco te pongas tan mal Naruto-kun, nos estaremos hablando ¿No es así?- le decía mientras le sobaba el cabello aprovechando que tenía la cabeza boca abajo, aunque tuvo que detener su labor cuando el chico se sentó y la miró con ojos de cachorrito.

-No vale, ya me acostumbré a tu compañía- le dijo con pucheros.

-Eres como un niño pequeño- le dijo con gracia.

-Jejeje talvez, pero no enserio, no puedo creer que se haya ido el tiempo tan rápido…Que más se le puede hacer- seguía diciendo con el mismo desgano.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer helado?- le propuso con la intención de cambiar el estado de ánimo de su interlocutor

-Sí me dejas quedarme contigo toda la vida- le dijo en forma de juego, la chica se sonrojó bastante.

-¿Qu…qué?- preguntó perpleja

-Era broma, Está bien, yo te espero aquí Hinata-chan- sonrió al ver que la chica suspiró aliviada.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo- se despidió, el chico le siguió con la mirada..

Minutos después estaba recibiendo el helado en las manos.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció, empezó a voltearse en dirección en la que estaba su amigo pero se encontró cara con un chico que la miraba de una forma no muy linda.

-Disculpe- dijo para darse paso pero el chico le agarró un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Oye, oye ¿Cuál es la prisa?- le preguntó con mirada maliciosa. La chica se asustó ya que le hizo recordar aquel incidente del pasado.

-Bueno este, disculpe, pero no estoy en el derecho de decirte nada- le respondió totalmente desconfiada, lo que pasó a continuación la asustó más ya que la había agarrado del mentón.

-Te he estado observado, hmm, ¿Me preguntaba si tenías novio?- le preguntó, la chica no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, iba a responderle algo, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-Sí tiene y soy yo ¿Algún problema?- le respondió Naruto al ''sospechoso'' mientras alejaba a Hinata de él. La mirada que le mandaba Naruto al chico en ese momento sería capaz de congelar hasta el más árido desierto.

-Hmp, no lo hay- le respondió fastidiado para luego irse de ahí, no se fue por el simple hecho de que ''fuera su novio'' si no por el hecho de que sabía por rumores que ese chico era realmente peligroso.

-Naruto-kun no tenías necesidad de mentir- le dijo la chica al rubio, este calmó su humor y al ver a Hinata cambió a su humor habitual.

-Me enojó tanto ver a ese abusivo que no se me ocurrió otra cosa- le respondió.

''Lástima que no lo seamos en realidad'' pensó algo triste la Hyuuga, pero ese no era el caso, lo mejor era concentrarse en el momento. –Mira tu helado- se lo entregó antes de que se derritiera más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Muchas gracias Hinata-chan! Por cierto ¿Cuánto es?- le preguntó mientras buscaba su cartera para pagarle lo que valían los helados.

-No es nada. Deja de querer pagarlo todo, yo también quiero invitarte aunque sea a un helado- le dijo un poco seria.

-De acuerdo, lo importante es que te sientas cómoda- Hinata le jaló un cabello suavemente en signo de cariño.

-Sígueme- dijo repentinamente Naruto empezando a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida para ella.

-¿Eh?- no entendía qué pasaba, así que lo más seguro para hacer en esa situación era seguirlo.

Caminaron y caminaron aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, 10 minutos de molesto silencio. Pararon en la entrada a un bosque.

-Desde aquí no queda tan lejos- le pareció escuchar a Hinata que el chico dijo eso.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por qué un bosque?- preguntaba bastante intrigada, al chico le dio gracia ver la expresión de Hinata.

-Ah eso; vamos a un lugar que de seguro te encantará y para poder llegar hay que pasar por este bosque- dijo, la chica no parecía muy convencida.

-No te asustes que no pienso hacerte algo malo Hinata-chan- le ''tranquilizó'' ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él pensó que ella pensaba ese ''tipo'' de cosas.

-No, no pensaba nada de eso- dijo tratando de adelantarse.

-Tu cara parecía decir lo contrario- seguía con su juego caminado detrás de ella.

-No, vi..viste mal- cada vez se sonrojaba más.

-¿Hmm y por qué tan nerviosa Hina-chan?- le habló con un tono entre provocador y juguetón, definitivamente le gustaba molestarla.

Hinata abochornada se volteó bruscamente para verlo, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Ah…ah- las palabras decidieron quedarse en sus cuerdas bucales ya que se negaban a salir, el chico estaba igual que ella; de un momento a otro sintió el deseo más intenso de besarla ahí mismo. Su mano derecha se empezó a mover sola con destino al cuello de la chica para acercarla más a él, pero el sonido de unos hojas moverse lo hizo reaccionar y se alejo de ella, después se colocó una mano en el cuello algo apenado.

-Mejor…va..vamos- pronunció con dificultad Hinata, Naruto sólo asintió caminando delante de ella.

Una chica rubia, que acostumbraba recogerse el cabello en un cola, había vuelto de sus vacaciones e iba rumbo a su casa, cuando estaba a punto de pasar la entrada hacia un bosque escucho unas voces que le parecían demasiado conocidas, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se escondió en unos arbustos a espiar a los dueños de esas voces. Su cara de sorpresa no se dejó esperar al ver a Naruto y a Hinata juntos y sobre todo con esa conversación ''Tan confianzuda'' Después notó que su amiga volteó apenada por los comentarios de Naruto provocando una situación demasiado comprometedora, y lo peor ¡Es que el chico tenía intenciones de besarla! Para Ino no pasó desapercibida esa ''mirada'' y esa ''mano'' Estaba ansiosa de ver esa escena hasta que para su mala suerte había hecho ruido, destruyendo aquella escena ''La he embarrado, nunca pensé ver esto y nunca es ¡Nunca!'' Pensó algo decepcionada.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- Hinata suspiró aliviada al escucharlo, ya estaba algo cansada de tanto caminar.

-Que bien- agregó, después observó que él la llevaba a unos 3 metros de donde estaba y luego abrió la boca de la impresión

-Esto… ¡Pero qué hermoso!- expresó maravillada y no era para más ya que el lugar al que la había llevado parecía de un cuento fantasioso.

Estaban en un colina de unos aproximados 30 metros de altura, desde allí se tenía una increíble vista al mar, la brisa era deliciosa, los sonidos de los pájaros en el alrededor del bosque que tenían detrás de ellos complementaban el dulce olor que ofrecían los diferentes especímenes de plantas de los alrededores, además por ser la hora en la que se opone el sol se veía más que hermoso, porque la gama de colores estaban entre la escala de lo cálido y lo frío era simplemente indescriptible ¡Nunca había visto un lugar así en su vida!

-¿Pero cómo es qué conoces este hermoso lugar?- le preguntó aún con el mismo asombro. Naruto se sentó en el pasto y luego le jaló la mano con suavidad a la chica para que se sentara a su lado, hecho esto le empezó a explicar.

-Cuando era un niño, descubrí este lugar cuando me escapé de la autoridad de mi abuelo, ya que me desesperaba con facilidad porque nunca quería contarme el pasado de mis padres, desde ese día siempre venía aquí cuando tenía problemas para relajarme y sentir la paz que no lograba sentir en ningún otro lado- le dijo de una forma tan profunda que hizo que la chica suspirara.

-Oh, ya veo, este lugar inspira paz, parece mágico- susurró mirando al horizonte.

-Es igual a ti, inspiras una paz.. No sé cómo lo haces- dijo muy bajito, por dicha razón Hinata no escuchó.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó para cerciorase.

-No, nada, nada- le respondió mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro y la acercaba más a él.

-Na..Naruto-kun- aún no se acostumbraba a esa ''demostración de afecto'' por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Pasemos aquí el fin de año- dijo con una voz demasiado tranquila el rubio.

-Está bien- respondió Hinata mientras cerraba los ojos ''El vacío de mi corazón se ha llenado desde que te tengo a mi lado'' pensó, luego sonrió –Gracias, Naruto-kun, gracias- le agradeció, el chico sonrió mirando cómo se oponía el sol.

''Kiba, creo que me odiaras'' pensó distantemente.

Marcaron las 12 y todas las personas de aquella ciudad y el mundo compartían emociones de empezar de nuevo otro año, algunos felices, otros tristes, otros enojados, otros emocionados y como nuestros protagonistas, agradecidos por haber pasado un año nuevo en compañía.

Los meses pasaron sin dar tregua y nuestros amigos no dejaron de verse y cada vez su amistad se volvía más fuerte, gracias a esto el chico empezó a reconocer que los sentimientos hacia Hinata se estaban tornando más fuertes, cosa que aún no había notado Hinata.

Era de nuevo la entrada a clases y los estudiantes no estaban muy felices con ello, ya que estaría de nuevo en ese lugar al que le llamaban ''La cárcel improvisada'' en fin, al menos se volverían a ver con sus amigos y eso implicaba volver a compartir con ellos.

-¿Qué salón me tocará?- se cuestionaba el rubio, llevaba horas de conflicto mental, sabía que Hinata iba al mismo grado que él, pero no sabía a qué salón ¡Y no le gustaría quedar separado de ella! Además estaba seguro de que había muchos lobos hambrientos por ahí buscando presas lindas como Hinata, así que también la debía proteger a como diera lugar.

Kiba que iba de paso frenó en seco al ver a su amigo desesperado.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el joven Inusuka.

-¡Kiba!¡Has madrugado!- dijo con gracia.

-Eso es porque el que llegó tarde eres tú- le molestó.

-Noo, yo estoy aquí desde hace media hora ¡Dattebayo!- dijo con energía, Kiba frunció el seño al ver la actitud normal de Naruto, se suponía que andaba deprimido.

-Hare cómo que te creo, pero ¿Por qué estás tan..- fue interrumpido por Naruto

-Oye, ¿Sabes en qué salón me tocó?- le preguntó impaciente.

-Ehmm en el 3-2- respondió sin ánimos, después trató de hacer otra pregunta. -¿Por qué tanto interés en el salón? Yo que recuerde a ti te da lo mismo el estudio-

-Es que necesito asegurarme de que me toque con cierta persona- le respondió caminado hacia el salón destinado, Kiba lo empezó a seguir con la mano en los bolsillos.

-¿''Cierta persona''?- preguntó sin entender, pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio escuchó un grito proveniente de su amigo.

-¡Hey Hinata-chan! Qué bueno que….¿Eh?- en medio de su llamado fue jalado por Kiba hacia afuera del salón y al fijarse en su mirada se dio cuenta de que nada bueno pasaba.

-Naruto hay algo que no entiendo, primero, estás igual de idiota a cómo te conocí; segundo, llamas a Hinata cómo ¡¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?- le sermoneó no muy feliz, no entendía qué pasaba, sin duda algo tuvo que haber pasado en su ausencia.

-Ah eso, bueno resulta que en navidad por un pequeño ''accidente'' me conocí con Hinata y desde ese día nos empezamos a volver amigos- le dijo, Kiba frunció el seño.

-Ajá ¿Pero por qué esa confianza?-preguntó nuevamente.

-Eso es porque Hinata-chan se convirtió en mi mejor amiga- le respondió sin tapujos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>De nuevo agradezco a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su opinión ¡Enserio que los comentarios pueden hacerme sentir demasiado feliz! Nos leemos en la continuación ¡Matta-nee!<p>

**Kahiko-san~**


	6. El cambio

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo la continuación, sé que me demoré, pero esta vez si fue por razones verdaderamente serias ¡Disfruten del capítulo! :)

* * *

><p><strong>.:El cambio:. <strong>

Era el momento preciso para dejar salir la impresión que se le había formado al escuchar a su viejo amigo. Tenía que entender que de una forma u otra que su amigo tenía todas las posibilidades de conocerse con Hinata al fin y al cabo desde un principio presentía que el destino los quería unir cosa que por obviedad no quería aceptar.

-Vaya así que mejores amigos ¿eh?- Se limpió el sudor que tenía en el cuello dedicando una mirada llena de incomodidad –Parece mentiras que lo sean, ya que hace poco la chica era una total desconocida para ti.

-Tienes razón, por eso estoy feliz de que ya no lo sea- respondió el interlocutor de Kiba con voz muy relajada, el peli-castaño estaba en un trance.

-Ajá- no demostraba ánimo alguno, Naruto supo al instante lo que le pasaba.

''Presiento que nuestra amistad se va a terminar y todo por mi culpa, aunque no puedo evitar ocultar lo que siento por Hinata'' pensó el rubio.

-¿Qué piensas?- Naruto reaccionó al escuchar la pregunta que le formuló Kiba.

-La verdad en nada interesante, pero hay algo que te quiero decir de una vez y es que ahora sé el porqué de que te guste Hinata-chan, es cierto, hay muchas más mujeres en el mundo no sólo Sakura- Kiba frunció el seño al escucharlo, luego una llama de enojo se le empezó a encender hasta quemarlo por dentro; su enfado era tal que se vio en la necesidad de coger el cuello de la camisa de Naruto mientras le dedicaba una mirada que jamás había conocido Naruto por parte de él, una de odio.

-¿No me digas que sientes lo mismo por Hinata que yo?- le preguntó impaciente y furioso, Naruto por su parte no se inmutó por el estado de Kiba.

-No, lo que siento por ella es mucho más fuerte que lo que sientes tú- le respondió, Kiba se enojó más al escucharlo, la situación en verdad se puso crítica.

-El día que pienses hacer a Hinata-chan algo más que tu amiga se acaba nuestra amistad- dicho esto entró al salón, no quería iniciar una pelea allí que de seguro perdería.

''Entonces si quieres que las cosas sean así, que así sean'' Pensó Naruto entrando al salón. Después se acercó a Hinata que se encontraba distraída mirando por la ventana. Le colocó una mano en la cabeza provocando que ella lo mirase.

-Buenas días Naruto-kun me alegra que estemos juntos en el mismo salón- le saludó al chico detrás de ella.

-Hola Hina-chan… Hace rato rogaba al cielo para que nos tocara juntos y me alegra que fue así- le respondió sentándose en el pupitre, la chica le sonrió.

Kiba miraba a sus amigos con un dolor que se le estaba volviendo insoportable. Le rompía el corazón ver como Hinata le sonreía a Naruto, le rompía el alma que sus oportunidades de estar con ella se tornaran nulas; no era justo que la persona que él amaba, amara a su mejor amigo y que este le estuviese correspondiendo. Sí, sabía que era egoísta de su parte pensar de esa manera, pero ¿No era más egoísta que su amigo se fijara en Hinata sólo porque Sakura lo rechazó antes? No estaba seguro de eso pero si tenía la certeza de que las cosas se iban a complicar bastante.

''Naruto, espero que tomes lo que te dije porque no me quiero ver en la obligación de destruir lo que quieres construir con mi amada'' pensó amargamente el joven Inusuka, mientras que el profesor entraba a clase.

-Disculpen la demora pero es que me perdí de camino y al pedirle ayuda a una señora resulté más perdido, ya que ella estaba más perdida que yo- dijo el profesor Kakashi en una de sus típicas y malas excusas; como era de predecible nadie le creyó a excepto de Naruto.

-Sé cómo es eso Kakashi-sensei- pronunció Naruto fastidiado recordando lo sucedido en el pasado en el centro comercial. Hinata lo volteó a ver con gracia.

-¿Le creíste?- le preguntó curiosa, el chico se le acercó para contarle.

-Sí, porque una vez me pasó algo parecido, fue en el centro comercial…- le explicaba, Hinata le prestaba bastante atención.

Ino por cierta razón pensó que era un buen momento para hacer algo interesante ya que estaba algo aburrida, así que aprovechó la cercanía de los chicos para empujar a Naruto provocando que medio besara a Hinata, todos en el salón incluyendo Kiba quedaron atónitos con tal escena.

''¿Pero qué demonios…?'' pensó en Shock Kiba, después de unos segundos apretó los puños y salió del salón con mucha rapidez y afán que se le notó cuando empujó al profesor.

Le divertía escuchar lo que decía su amigo tanto por sus expresiones exageradas como por la forma en cómo describía las situaciones. Se hallaba bastante concentrada detallando su rostro, mirando lo hermosos que era regocijándose a la vez de su voz y extasiado por tenerlo tan cerca; agradecía de ante mano que ya no se pusiese nerviosa con su cercanía porque si no estaría más que sonrojada, pero la situación cambió repentinamente ya que su cercanía había sobrepasado los límites, tanto que él ¿La estaba besando? ¿Cuándo resultaron así? ¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntaba la chica con los ojos abiertos a la par de Naruto, se separó de él y luego bajó la cabeza sonrojada y apenada por lo que había pasado además por las insinuaciones de todo el salón.

''No puedo creer esto, hace nada hablaba con Hinata y cómo es que ¡La resulté besando!'' pensó abochornado, después miró hacia atrás buscando el causante de aquel ''accidente'' no demoró mucho en identificarlo ya que la mirada de Ino lo decía todo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- su voz no sonó dura ni severa pero sí seria, cosa que asustó a la rubia.

-Hmm ¿Un impulso quizás?- dijo no muy segura, el chico la miró no muy convencido de las palabras de Ino.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo con voz normal pero después se le acercó y le habló al oído sólo para que ella lo escuchase.

-Aunque no me molestaría si lo volvieses a hacer- le susurró un poquito sonrojado, después se sentó mirando al frente.

''Creo que escuché mal, porque si no fue así ¡¿No le molestó?'' Pensó Ino más que desconcertada ¡Se suponía que amaba a Sakura! Nah a quién quería engañar eso ya parecía cosa del pasado porque la mirada que le dedicaba a Hinata sólo expresaba una cosa, amor.

-Bueno, bueno dejen sus necesidades amorosas para después de clases- ese comentario por parte de Kakashi provocó el sonrojo extremo de Hinata y la pena de Naruto.

-Deje de insinuar cosas sensei- murmuró Naruto ''acostándose'' en el pupitre con desinterés. Al profesor le bajó una nota de sudor al notar el típico comportamiento de Naruto.

Pasó una hora de lo ocurrido y claro, los chicos no dejaron de pensar en lo sucedido sin saber qué decir, no cruzaron palabra alguna debido a la incomodidad de la situación ya que al fin y al cabo era la primer vez que los chicos besaban, así no hubiese sido un beso completo, contaba como uno.

La profesora Kurenai ocupaba esa hora del día con la clase de ciencias. Kiba no volvió, estaba claro que no estaba para nada bien.

-Los cromosomas son estructuras primordiales que participan en la reproducción sexual y en ellos está contenido toda la información que se necesita para crear un individuo exactamente igual a aquel que…- explicaba Kurenai animadamente pero se vio en la obligación de detener su explicación al ver a Naruto jugando con el lápiz semi-dormido.

-Naruto- le llamó la atención, él la volteó a ver sin ánimos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó desganado.

-¿Estás prestando atención a mi explicación?- su expresión denotaba algo de enfado.

-Ehmm….. sí- respondió no muy seguro.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces dime de qué hablaba- el chico hizo mala cara al escucharla, porque sabía perfectamente que no le había entendido absolutamente nada.

-Pues de unas cosas llamadas cremalleras… Ah no no.. eran cro… ehh..- decía rascándose la cabeza, Hinata le pasó un papel disimuladamente donde decía lo que necesitaba decir, él lo leyó –Ya recordé. Eran los cromosomas.

-Ajá ¿Qué son?- estaba claro que ella lo quería fastidiar.

-Fácil, unas cosas que sirven para eh….¿Crear hijos?- cuando escucharon la respuesta de Naruto la mayoría rompió en carcajadas. Hinata también se estaba riendo pero muy prudentemente. El chico se sintió muy avergonzado y la profesora se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Eres caso perdido- dijo Kurenai retomando la clase. El chico bufó cansado, Hinata aprovechó la situación para escribirle en un papel.

'_Naruto-kun presta más atención a las clases' _Él lo leyó y luego le respondió.

'_Pero es que de lo aburridas que son no soy capaz de prestar atención, prefiero ir a las conferencias estresantes de mi abuelo' _ Se lo pasó a Hinata, rato después el chico tenía el papel de nuevo en sus manos.

'_Lo sé, a mí también me aburren de vez en cuando, pero es mejor que lo hagas para que después no te estreses con las recuperaciones' _Naruto sonrió_. _

'_Eso es lo de menos, ya que tú me ayudarías con eso y prefiero pasar horas estudiando contigo que aquí' _Hinata contuvo una risita al leer_. _

'_Oh claro, sería genial' _Al chico le estaba gustando como se estaba tornando la conversación y por dicha razón no se demoro en responder_._

'_Jeh, pienso que hasta podrías ser mi tutora personal, con lo inteligente que eres de seguro que si aprendo' _La chica se sonrojó un poco al pensar en esa posibilidad_. _

'_¿Lo dices enserio? No me veo siendo tu tutora' _Al chico le dio gracia_. _

'_Bueno si sería raro… Aunque podrías ser algo más conmigo' _El chico se mordió el labio al escribir eso. El corazón de Hinata se empezó acelerar demasiado desde el momento que leyó eso_. _

'_¿Algo más? ¿Cómo qué?' _Escribió con dificultad, Naruto estaba dispuesto a responderle pero la profesora en ese justo instante los descubrió in fragante y por dicha razón les quito la hoja, el chico se enojó un poco, le había arruinado todo_._

-Bien hecho chicos, están castigados por no prestar atención a mi clase y mandarse noticas en el salón- les regañó Kurenai.

-Genial, primer día de clases y ya estamos castigados- reprochó Naruto.

-¿Muy injusto cierto? Pero reglas son reglas. Al terminar clases deben asear el gimnasio- El chico hizo mala cara al escuchar el castigo, Hinata estaba algo aburrida con eso.

-Claro, como no tienen quién les arregle se aprovecha de ohmmmm- No pudo seguir hablando porque Hinata le había tapado la boca antes de que metiera la pata. Para suerte de ellos en ese momento sonó el timbre para el descanso.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente Kurenai-sensei; adiós- después de hacer una corta reverencia de despedida sacó a Naruto del salón.

-Eso estuvo cerca- susurraron los dos a la misma vez.

-Lo siento Hina-chan te metí en un problema el primer día de clases- se trató de disculpar.

-Eso es lo de menos en este momento, además la culpa es de los dos.

-¡Tan linda como siempre!- le agarró los cachetes en un gesto de cariño y ternura ya que eso le inspiraba.

-Jeje, me dolió un poco- susurró Hinata sobándose los cachetes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo dándole esta vez un beso en la mejilla cosa que no se esperaba ella.

-Tran..Tranquilo- tartamudeó, señal de que ese beso le había recordado el otro.

-Deberíamos ir a comer algo- convidó Naruto.

-Concuerdo contigo Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata con complicidad a las palabras anteriores del chico.

Luego de eso, los chicos se ubicaron debajo de un árbol frondoso a desayunar, era perfecto para el clima cálido que estaba haciendo en ese momento ya que los protegería del sol.

Los dos sacaron lo suyo y empezaron a comer. Por alguna razón Naruto le quería decir algo a Hinata pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo, porque cada vez se sentía más nervioso y las palabras que le pensaba decir ya se las había dicho a alguien en el pasado, pero no se explicaba por qué se le dificultaba tanto decírselo a ella, él era extrovertido en ese sentido y estaba segurísimo de que las cosas serían diferentes esa vez, pero debía admitir que se le dificultaba porque esta vez era algo serio y verdadero. Hinata notó que el chico no había comido casi nada.

-Naruto-kun ¿Te ocurre algo?¿No tienes hambre?- le preguntó un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes ¡En serio!. La verdad sólo se me fue el apetito- En parte tenía razón, pero el nerviosismo era el verdadero causante de su falta de hambre.

-Está bien- retomó de nuevo su almuerzo, sin darse cuenta que el chico la empezó a mirar.

''Es tan linda. Maldición no soy capaz de decírselo ¿Qué hago?'' estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se fijó en algo que le parecía realmente extraño.

La vida ya no le importaba la persona que amaba había muerto; se había enterado hace poco y sabía que si ella no estaba no tenía importancia seguir viviendo ¿Para qué? Si estaría solo, con un fuerte vacío en su corazón. Esos eran los sentimientos que invadían el ser de un joven chico de 17 años que trágicamente había perdido a su novia en un accidente automovilístico. Decidido a terminar con el dolor que estaba empezando a comérsele el alma se subió a la terraza del colegio, con la intención de acabar con su ahora inútil vida.

Naruto notó esto, su mirada se tornó preocupada y seria. Sin decirle nada preocupante a Hinata, salió corriendo.

-Ya vengo, no me demoro- le pareció escuchar al chico decirle eso.

-Okay.

-No puede ser- pronunció Naruto corriendo lo más que podía, la situación no era para nada buena, nada buena.

Mientras el chico estaba inseguro en sí lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien, Su inseguridad se formó por el hecho de que no había comprobado lo que si le había dicho una amiga era verdad, recordaba perfectamente que su chica no se levantaba a esas horas, pero la calamidad del hecho residía en que en ese día ella tenía que ir a odontología, no podía ser cierto.

-Querida sin ti no hay una sola razón para seguir viviendo- cerró los ojos y saltó frente a los aterrorizados espectadores que se encontraban abajo.

Estaba seguro que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero sin querer el destino no quería esa suerte para él. Alguien en el último instante lo había agarrado de la mano.

-Oye, esa no es la mejor solución para afrontar los problemas- esas fueron las palabras de Naruto que de por sí, sonaron con mucha dificultad porque estaba agarrado con la mano izquierda en el muro cargando con el peso de los dos. Estaban suspendidos en el aire y si no encontraba una solución rápidamente, pronto serían dos, los suicidados porque ¿Quién se atrevía a arriesgar su vida por alguien que no conocía? Debería estar loco.

Pronto, Hinata descubrió lo que acontecía, miró hacia el lugar del problema y quedó estática al ver a Naruto en semejante peligro de muerte. Empezó a sudar en cantidad, su corazón parecía querer detenerse, el terror la invadió por completo.

-¡Narutoooo!- su voz se quebró al final porque empezó a llorar desesperada sintiéndose incapaz e impotente por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

''Hinata lo siento, de verdad lo siento… No pensé que esto iba a ocurrir, no podré estar contigo'' pensó muy triste, moriría y esto quería decir que perdería la oportunidad de estar con ella y fuera de eso estaba seguro que ella sufriría por él.

Finalmente, empezó a sentir que su mano se estaba empezando a resbalar del muro, ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo al chico, el rubio miró con lástima al chico que sostenía.

-Creo que al final no te pude salvar- su voz sonó apagada y el otro miraba hacia el suelo sin contestar nada.

Cuando estuvo a punto de soltarse Kiba lo agarró con las dos manos y lo ayudó a subir, salvando así a los dos.

-Idiota, estás loco- pronunció algo preocupado a su aún amigo.

-Kiba pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó atónito de lo que había acabado de hacer Kiba. Se suponía que ya lo odiaba y que si él moría le dejaría el camino libre para que pudiera estar con Hinata.

-Porque eres mi amigo, además no quiero que Hinata-chan sufra de por vida- le explicó aceptando que Naruto era lo más importante para Hinata, luego se fue de allí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Gracias…- le agradeció el chico a Naruto.

-Yo no hice nada, agradécele a Kiba.

-Pero tú casi mueres por salvarme a pesar de que podrías perder a la chica que gritó angustiada- dijo, a lo que Naruto reaccionó.

-Hi..Hinata- después suspiró algo aliviado de saber que estaba sano y salvo.

Un celular sonó y era exactamente el del chico que antes estaba en planes de suicidió. Contestó y era la voz de su novia, sin poderlo creer escuchó que todo había sido una maldita broma de su ex novia, al parecer quería lograr que él se suicidara, en un plan egoísta de ''Si no estás conmigo, con nadie más lo estarás'' Estaba claro que su novia estaba alterada e iba camino al colegio para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, cuando colgó unas lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos y un enojo profundo en su ser.

-Adiós- se despidió del rubio para salir corriendo, Naruto movió la mano derecha en forma de despedida.

La oji-perlada había notado que lo que su corazón temía, no había sucedido, así que sin darle paso al tiempo salió corriendo y subió las escaleras que conducían a la terraza del colegio, cuando estuvo allí vio a su amigo sentado en el piso mirándose la mano izquierda.

-Dios mío, Naruto… Yo… Yo… Pensé… Que.. Que…- se ahogó en llanto acercándose a él.

Él la abrazó efusivamente igual de asustado que ella.

-No quise preocuparte de esa manera, soy un idiota. Estoy igual de asustado que tú, no por el hecho de morir si no por el hecho no poder estar contigo ¡Nunca me iré de tu lado!- le susurró evitando llorar él también.

Permanecieron así por más de 10 minutos, mientras los dos se reponían de aquello que les había hecho sentir el peor sentimiento de desolación.

-Hina-chan ¿Te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó, ella lo agarró de la camisa y sin sacar la cabeza de su pecho asintió, él le sobó la cabeza después.

-¿Tanto me amas, Hinata?- preguntó sonriendo.

-S…Sí- le respondió sin mirarlo aferrándose a él.

-Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo- le dijo al oído.

La chica se quedó quieta en su lugar al escucharlo, empezó a temblar de la impresión, ya que no podía creer lo que él había dicho… ¿Él la amaba?.

-No sé, cómo haces pa..para hacerme sentir tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos… Después de todo eres Naruto- Dicho lo último lo volteó a mirar con amor cosa que notó al instante el chico.

-Y yo no sé, cómo haces para enamorar a las personas tan perdidamente- con eso le dio a entender que él ya no la veía como una amiga sino que cómo algo más, con amor.

La profesora Kurenai había escuchado lo que estaban hablando los chicos y sonrió al darse cuenta de esa escena tan linda, pero se lamentaba que tenía que interrumpirlos porque les tenía que dar una información, después los dejaría tranquilos.

-Chicos debido a lo que acabó de ocurrir todos los estudiantes se deben ir a sus casas y ya no tienen que asear el gimnasio. Por cierto Naruto te esperan en la enfermería.

-Kurenai-sensei yo me encargo de Naruto-kun- le habló amablemente a su antigua profesora.

-Pensé que dirías eso, así que por te traje el botiquín de primeros auxilios- le pasó el objeto y si fue, no sin que antes Hinata le agradeciera su comprensión.

Hinata se acercó de nuevo al chico y abrió el botiquín sonriendo, de alguna forma se sentía feliz, a pesar de que hacía poco había sufrido en cantidad, estaba aliviada de que el desastre no pasó a ser algo de la realidad.

¿Hina-chan sabes de primeros auxilios?- le preguntó observando lo que hacía a su lado.

-Sé más que eso porque de niña estudié enfermería junto Sakura, aunque yo lo dejé porque no era lo mío- el chico sonrió al escucharla.

-Hmm ya veo- momento después Hinata le cogió la mano izquierda a su compañero con suavidad.

-No me vayas a mentir ¿Cierto qué te duele la muñeca?- preguntó haciendo un poco de presión, el chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

-S…Sí me duele- su voz era un exponente claro de que lo que decía era verdad.

-Lo suponía, te descompusiste la mano. Lo que haré a continuación te provocará mucho dolor, pe..pero si no lo hago, la muñeca te podría quedar mal- dijo un poco insegura, no quería causarle dolor.

-Está bien- su voz trató de sonar lo más relajada posible, para que ella entendiese que no se preocupara por su dolor.

Respiró hondo al escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien de Naruto. Empezó a darle unos masajes fuertes con la finalidad de componerle la muñeca, en el proceso el chico resistía el dolor ya que en verdad era mucho, Hinata se percató de su sufrimiento y paró, pero él le señaló que siguiera con su labor sin preocuparse mucho por él.

Minutos después pudo componerle la muñeca, haciendo que su dolor disminuyera notablemente.

-¡Listo! Ya pasó lo doloroso, perdóname por provocarte tanto dolor- se sintió mal al recordar sus gestos de dolor.

-No importa, sólo lo hacías por ayudarme ¡Gracias!- ella sonrió y luego sacó una gaza del botiquín y se la envolvió en el lugar afectado.

-Terminé- el chico suspiró aliviado cuando la escuchó.

-Me siento mejor- dijo mirándose la mano.

-Me alegra, porque para mí lo más importante es que te sientas bien- aprovechó ese momento por acercarse a Hinata.

-Hina-chan en el pasado pensaba del amor de una manera diferente a ahora; pensaba que era amor el simple hecho de gustarle a una persona… Desde que te conocí, aprendí que el amor se trata de proteger a la persona que aprecias sin importar el costo, y que también se trata de apoyarse mutuamente- se quitó un peso de encima al decirle eso, porque hacía tiempos que andaba con las ganas de abordar ese tema.

-¿Eh?- sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban.

-Hinata, yo en definitivamente te empecé a amar desde el día que te conocí- la respiración de Hinata se intensificó al escucharlo; Naruto la estaba mirando de una forma que nunca antes había visto… Él no estaba mintiendo.

-Yo..- susurró acercándose a ella, estaba claro su intensión, la chica estaba en la misma condición que él.

-Yo siempre.. te.. he.. amado- dijo Hinata fuera de la realidad, acercándose también a él, totalmente dispuesta.

En menos de dos segundos sus labios se encontraron, por segunda vez, pero esta vez los dos estaban conscientes de lo que hacía y totalmente dispuestos.

Consideraban ese como su primer beso, no fue corto pero tampoco largo, fue del tiempo exacto para demostrar el amor tan grande que se tenían, para demostrar todo lo que habían retenido hasta ese momento. Fue un beso lleno de amor que por ser el primero, fue más tierno que apasionado. Sus corazones sincronizaron sus latidos en una dulce melodía.

Se separaron por falta de aire y sin decir palabra alguna se abrazaron con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría.

-Eso fue sin duda mejor a cómo me lo imaginaba- comentó Naruto emocionado por lo ocurrido, ya que sin duda le gusto bastante.

-Y yo creo que fue un sueño, de lo maravilloso- esta vez habló Hinata con un sonrojo tenue.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar por años, perdóname por haber sido un ciego al no verte y prestarte atención antes, cuando tú estabas ahí para mí.

-No hay nada que perdonar- su tono de voz estaba lleno de paz, era obvio que se sentía genial. El chico la separó un poco para que ella lo viera de frente.

-¿Quiere ser mi novia?- le preguntó bastante ansioso. Hinata demoró un poco para procesar esa información.

Naruto esperaba impaciente, estaba seguro que aceptaría, pero se asustó en demencia al ver que ella empezó a llorar.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó aterrorizado.

-Naruto…- susuro entre sollozos. No sabía si se estaba poniendo paranoico pero al escucharla decir su nombre sin el honorífico ''kun'' lo asustó ¿Acaso no quería? ¿Se enojó? ¡No podía ser cierto!.

-¿No… No quieres?- ya sentía el amargo dolor del rechazo.

-¡Pues claro sí quiero!- exclamó sonriendo y tirándose encima de él literalmente, haciendo que el chico quedara acostado y Hinata encima de él.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

-¿En.. Enserio?- la emoción no dejaba hablar bien.

-¡Más que enserio!- dijo la chica con felicidad, mucha felicidad su sueño se hizo del todo realidad.

Cómo era de esperarse, en ese momento sintió un calor por dentro, uno que nunca había sentido, su vacío se llenó al fin y la sensación que dejaba esto era simplemente indescriptible. Estaba tan feliz, tanto que empezó a reír junto con Hinata.

**¡Al fin estaban juntos! **

Cuando las cosas para una persona pueden ser alegres, para otras pueden ser las causantes de sentimientos malos, y Kiba era uno de ellos.

Se encontraba parado en el interior de las escalas con la mirada apagada y con los puños empuñados, los papeles había cambiado completamente; el mundo se le vino al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos se amaban, que los dos se besaran y por sobre todo que se convirtieran en novios.

Se maldecía haberse ido de vacaciones ¿Por qué no predijo que algo así pasaría? Sabiendo lo ''amistoso'' que es su amigo y claro, se volvió amigo de Hinata para que después se enamorara perdidamente de ella, lo que temía se hizo realidad y todo por no haber estado para prevenir aquello, pero las cosas no se quedarían así ¡No y no!.

Desde ese momento Naruto pasó de ser mejor amigo a ser su peor enemigo y el ''amor'' que le tenía a Hinata pasaba a ser una obsesión que en el futuro no muy lejano, podría volverse realmente peligrosa.

-Sí quieres guerra, guerra tendrás- susurró Kiba con voz siniestra.

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p>La verdad me encantó escribir este capítulo de sobre manera, siento que tuvo muchas emociones convinadas jeje.. Nos leemos en la otra continuación.<p>

~kahiko-san~


	7. Amor

¡Hola amigos! Siento la maldita tardanza pero todavía ando de arriba a abajo por diferentes ciudades y prácticamente no me ha quedado tiempo de nada u.u''. La compensación a esto es que el capítulo me ha salido más largo a comparación de los otros; además les quiero advertir que se me subió un poquito de tono xD. Lo sé ¡Es que fue parte de mi instinto! Aunque tampoco me pasé xD

¡Que lo disfruten! :3

* * *

><p><strong>.:Amor:.<strong>

El tiempo siguió corriendo y corriendo a la par del amor de nuestros protagonistas que aumentaba a cada día, tanto era ese sentimiento que no les parecía que el tiempo hubiese pasado; pero en verdad si pasó… Ya habían transcurrido 6 meses desde lo ocurrido en la terraza del instituto.

No muy lejos de Konoha, quizás a 3 horas de allí la antigua amiga de Hinata, Sakura, corría con la misma suerte que Naruto y Hinata, pues en ese momento estaba pasando por los momentos más depreciables de una relación: Los conflictos.

Sí, la situación con su ahora esposo Sasuke no iban muy bien; al parecer la culpa la tenía el Uchiha, aunque la íntima realidad es que todo estaba así por ella y por sus suposiciones adelantadas sin pruebas algunas.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no me acosté con Karin- dijo frustrado Sasuke recostado contra la pared de manos cruzadas. Era evidente lo fastidiado que estaba por la poca confianza que le profesaba Sakura.

-Sí claro, ya te creí ¡Es obvio que nunca lo vas a admitir!- le gritó a muy pocos metros de él.

-¿Cómo voy a admitir algo que no hice? Además ¿Tienes pruebas?- le encaró con el seño fruncido.

Ella volteó a mirar hacia otro lugar sin saber qué decir, tal vez si se estaba equivocando.

-¡No necesito pruebas porque lo sé!- al escucharla rodó los ojos hacia un lado cansado de su estúpida terquedad.

-No tiene caso que sigamos discutiendo- le dijo a Sakura con el fin de terminar esa discusión sin sentido alguno.

-Bien, entonces iré a Konoha. Con suerte y Naruto aún me ama ¡Él no es cómo tú!- el chico contuvo la risa irónica al escucharla, enserio se estaba comportando de forma infantil y todo porque se había ido una semana sin poder llamarla en ese tiempo.

-Claro ''Naruto te sigue amando'' no te mientas, lo que él sentía por ti sólo fue algo de niños, además- le agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos –Yo no soy cómo él, pero sin embargo me amas a mí- sonó un poco arrogante.

-Adiós- se separó bruscamente de él, empezando a dirigirse a la puerta con intensiones de irse –Cuando esté con Naruto no vengas a suplicarme- dicho esto último cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Volverá- susurró tranquilo yéndose a ver televisión.

**En la playa de Konoha. **

**-**¡Achuu!- estornudó Naruto de forma repentina.

-Salud- dijo Hinata a su lado.

-De seguro estaban hablando de ti- comentó Ino tomando un refresco, se notaba lo relajada que estaba.

-O estoy enfermo.

-Yo nunca te he visto enfermo- dijo Neji seriamente.

-Cierto- apuntaron a la vez Ino y Hinata.

-Eso es porque yo cuido mi salud- los chicos lo miraron nada convencidos de eso, porque él era el primero que ponía su vida en peligro.

-¿Por cierto ya han pensado en contraer matrimonio?- preguntó Ino a la pareja que ya se encontraba perpleja. Neji tosió al escucharla, no creía conveniente ese tema.

-Jejeje… Aún no hemos pensado eso- explicó el chico sonriendo nervioso.

-Creo que estamos muy jóvenes por el momento como para esa decisión Ino-chan- la rubia sonrió escucharlos.

-Pero miren, Sakura lo hizo- insistió.

-Demás que tuvo que ser algo bastante urgente para tomar esa decisión ¿no?- esta vez habló Naruto un poco más serio.

-Bueno, la verdad sí- admitió Ino recordando lo que había pasado.

-Aún no me acostumbro a ver a Hinata-san junto Naruto- todos voltearon a ver a Neji que había hablado sorpresivamente.

-Pobre de ti Hinata, este chico parece un chicle ¡Nunca se despega de ti!- le susurró señalando a Naruto.

-¡Oye!- habló fastidiado por el comentario de Ino.

-Ino-chan no hables de esa forma ¡A mí me encanta estar a su lado!- cuando dijo aquello miraba a Naruto.

-Así es Hina-chan- dijo a punto de besarla pero Ino de los dejó porque había colocada la palma de la mano entre la cara de los dos.

-Dejen de hacer sus demostraciones de afecto tan a menudo- los chicos se sintieron ''regañados'', Hinata algo avergonzada y Naruto estresado, Ino empezó a reír al verlos.

-¡Era broma!- Hinata no dijo nada y Naruto miró a otro lado.

Neji al ver ese receso en la conversación aprovechó para forma otro tema.

-¿Planean participar en el festival deportivo que se realizará mañana?- preguntó captando la atención de los tres.

-Sí- afirmó enseguida su prima.

-Yo no, el deporte no es lo mío, lo veo igual de problemático que Shikamaru- dijo Ino acabando el refresco.

-¡Está más que claro que lo haré!- exclamó Naruto. Ino evitó reír al verlo porque recordó su pasado.

-Recuerdo que cuando estábamos pequeños siempre quedabas de último por lo que siempre perdías en todos los deportes ¡De verdad eras un debilucho!- comentó Ino con gracia, gracia que no le gustó al chico, es más eso lo tomó como un grave insulto a su orgullo, Hinata tampoco se sintió bien al escucharla.

-¡Ino deja de fastidiar!- le reprochó a la rubia con algo de enojo.

-Naruto-kun nunca se ha rendido ¡No te quedes viendo su pasado!- Naruto sonrió al escuchar a su novia, Neji por su parte suspiró e Ino se sintió algo mal por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, creo que me pasé un poco- se disculpó.

Naruto se paró de la silla donde estaba parado, Hinata hizo lo mismo, ya habían pasado 3 horas en ese lugar por lo que estaban algo cansados.

-Bueno, tampoco para tanto- le respondió Naruto tocándole la cabeza a Ino –Ya nos vamos- dijo después.

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Hinata cogiendo la mano de Naruto.

-Adiós- se despidieron al unísono Ino y Neji. Justo en ese momento Hinata recordó algo.

-Por cierto Neji- nii san no me esperes en casa ya que amaneceré en casa de Naruto-kun- le anticipó.

-Está bien- le respondió a su prima dándole a entender que no había problema.

Así se empezaron a ir, cuando les perdieron de visto Ino habló.

-Ellos aún parecen niños, siempre andan ''jugando'' a veces me pregunto si lo ha llegado a hacer- Neji se sintió bastante incómodo al escucharla.

-¿Qué esperabas? Naruto es demasiado extrovertido y por ende parece infantil y Hinata es muy tímida lo que la hace ver más niña- le dijo, Ino asintió –Sin embargo ellos van lento pero seguro- dijo tratando de ni imaginar nada más de límite.

-Tienes la razón.

Hinata miraba hacia el mar con algo de aburrición.

-Está haciendo una tarde increíble, lamento no haber traído el traje de baño- comentó en un suspiró.

-¡Eso no es problema!- dijo Naruto, levantando a Hinata de improvisto para cargarla en su hombro como si se tratara de un saco de papas.

-¿Qu…Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó insegura.

-Esto- dijo acercándose al mar, cuando llegó la descargó allí mojándola del todo. Hinata sacó la cabeza del agua mirándolo ''no muy contenta''.

-¿Eso planeabas?- le preguntó fingiendo enojo, lo que desconcertó al chico. Hinata aprovechó eso y lo agarró de la mano hundiéndolo en el agua; ahora los dos estaban completamente mojados.

-¡Eso fue trampa!- exclamó tirándole agua a la chica.

Ese fue el detonante para que empezaran a tirarse agua el uno al otro en una especie de juego. Por casualidad Ino y Neji iban pasando por ese lado de la playa. Minutos antes se habían marchado del lugar en donde estaban.

-¿Qué te dije? Ahora están jugando en el mar ¡Con ropa! Están locos- le expresó Ino a su compañero.

-Puede ser, pero hay que aceptar que se diviertan más que nosotros.

-Tal vez, porque yo no haría tal cosa- miró algo desconfiada a la pareja. Neji no dijo más nada y se empezó a ir, la rubia al ver su comportamiento lo empezó a seguir sin ánimo; el primo de Hinata era muy serio.

-¡Ven aquí!- le pidió a la chica levantándose un poco provocando sin razón aparente que Hinata se sonrojara de sobre manera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él -¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Hinata le señaló hacia sus piernas, él enseguida se miró y se dio cuenta que estaba en bóxer ¿Dónde estaba su pantaloneta? Al instante se metió al agua sonrojado, no era capaz de verle a la cara a Hinata.

Cuando estuvo un poco más calmado empezó a buscar su prenda por todos lados, descubriendo no muy lejos de allí un cangrejo ''feliz'' llevándose su pantaloneta. Hinata no se demoró mucho en darse cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo mucho fue hasta donde el animal y le quitó lo que no era de él, luego se la entregó a Naruto.

-De pronto le gusto el color naranja-dijo Hinata sonriendo un poco, Naruto ni le había prestado atención porque apenas tuvo puesta la pantaloneta fue corriendo detrás de dicho animal, demasiado enojado por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar frente a Hinata.

-¡Maldito! muy gracioso ¿eh?- decía tratando de pisarlo sin éxito.

Parecía hecho de un material bastante resbaloso, porque esquivaba muy bien al chico. Cansado de la molestia del humano le agarró el pulgar del pie con una tenaza provocándole un desesperante dolor.

-¡Ayy!- saltaba en el pie que no había sido atacado, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Después más enojado con el cangrejo lo cogió para lanzarlo lejos pero pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea, el cangrejo atacó ahora su nariz, claro el dolor fue tal que lo tuvo que soltar. Hinata no sabía si ver graciosa la actitud del chico o preocuparse por el resultado de aquello.

-N..No puedo creer que un cangrejo endemoniado me ganara- susurró sobándose la nariz que era lo que más le estaba doliendo.

-No corriste con su.. suerte- le dijo Hinata ayudándolo a caminar.

-La próxima vez que lo vea… Salgo corriendo- dijo no muy alegre. La chica rió por lo bajo.

Hinata pensó que iba a decir algo como ''_la próxima vez que lo vea se las verá conmigo'' y claro, _se sorprendió al escucharlo porque dijo algo totalmente diferente, de seguro le dolió mucho como para no querer ''tomar revancha''.

-Mejor vámonos, ya son las 5:40, pronto anochecerá y nos podremos enfermar- habló Hinata, Naruto asintió.

El dolor no se quiso ir hasta después de media hora, lo que les había hecho demorarse el doble de lo que se necesitaba para llegar a la casa, por eso no habían llegado aún.

¿Llevamos una hora caminado?- le preguntó a su novia ya repuesto y caminando por sí solo.

-Parece que sí, espero que como nuestro cuerpo absorbió la humedad de nuestra ropa no nos resfriemos- su voz detonaba preocupación.

-Si nos enfermamos para eso estamos el uno para el otro para cuidarnos ¿No te parece?- Hinata sintió cierta ternura al escucharlo ¡Era tan lindo!

-Es cierto no sé de qué me preocupo. Desde que estemos junto nada importa- el chico le dio un tierno y corto beso en respuesta.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó señalando el local donde vendían DVDs.

-Suena divertido.

Sin más entraron a ese lugar. Por supuesto Naruto tuvo la sabia idea de escoger una de terror, no tanto porque le gustaran si no porque el verla implicaría que Hinata se aferrara a él asustada ¡L e gustaba mucho la idea!.

-¿Escogiste una de terror? Creo que ya no será tan divertido para mí- dijo Hinata presintiendo que se asustaría, después de todo le tenía miedo a todas esas cosas espantosas.

-No te preocupes esas películas son más falsas que el cabello de mi abuelo- Hinata sonrió al escucharlo.

-Sí, es verdad. Aunque esas cosas asustan sean de verdad o no.

''Genial'' pensó satisfecho Naruto, sabía con toda la certeza que ocurriría lo que predecía.

-Vamos entonces- le dijo a Hinata, ella lo miró y asintió.

Era casi como un sueño el verse en esa situación, En su niñez sentía que las posibilidades de conseguir una pareja en el futuro eran casi nulas. Debido a su forma de ser, considerada por muchos como molesta e idiota. Nunca fue popular y siempre debía postrarse ante la humillación que sentía al ver que sus amigos llamaban mucho más la atención que él. A pesar de que en ese tiempo las relaciones eran algo segundo plano y el amor una cursilería fantasiosa, se sentía desdichado al pensar en un futuro lleno de soledad y sí, llegó el momento en el transcurso de su adolescencia que sintió el desgarré entero de su corazón al haber sido rechazado por su aparente ''primer amor'' justo en ese momento presenció el mismo temor que de niño.

Pero ahora su vida había tomado un giro de 360º. Nunca, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que una chica como Hinata se hubiese fijado en él; lo más inédito era que no se explicaba cómo fue que logró que una chica tan genial, dulce y hermosa se enamorara de él ¡Tenía que ser el destino!

Ella nació para él, lo sabía porque desde que la conoció el amor por ella se formó con bastante naturalidad, por eso era obvio que él también había nacido para ella.

Caminaban por la calle tranquilos, observando el alrededor, detallando las pequeñas edificaciones que habían en los alrededores. Ya había entrado la noche y las personas caminaban con algo de prisa, preferían llegar a sus hogares temprano para estar con su familia que estar por ahí vagando en la calle metidos en alguna tienda o bar.

Naruto miró de casualidad al interior de un casino y le pareció ver casi al instante a su abuelo. Frunció el seño a la vez que paró en seco sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-Es él- susurró con intensiones de sacarlo de allí y llevarlo de una vez a la casa.

-¿A quién viste Naruto-kun?- preguntó dulcemente Hinata a su lado. La volteó a mirar y luego reaccionó.

-A nadie ¡Sigamos!- dicho esto retomaron su camino.

Naruto suspiró ¡Casi echa a perder todo! ¿Cómo se lo iba a llevar a casa? Ni loco pensaba hacerlo; pensaba estar a solas con Hinata, menos mal recordó que andaba con ella. Porque sin duda la frustración le había hecho olvidarse de todo incluso de ella.

5 minutos después se encontraban en la entrada de la residencia del Uzumaki. Él sacó la llave y abrió la puerta cediéndole primero al paso a su novia, ella entró y luego él cerrando la puerta.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- se notaba la felicidad de Naruto.

-Parecía que estábamos en otra ciudad.

Él colocó la bolsa con la película encima de la mesa para irse de inmediato a la cocina y no a comer, si no para evitar que Hinata se le adelantara. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la vio allí cogiendo el delantal que ella había dejado previamente meses atrás.

Se le acercó por detrás a Hinata y le habló cerca del oído provocándole cierto escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿No me digas que otra vez vas a cocinar?- le preguntó. Hinata sonrió y se volteó para quedar frente de él.

-Claro y sólo hoy si no cuando te visite, porque tienes la manía de no cocinar y te pones a aguantar hambre.

-Pero tampoco quiero que sientas que eres como mi ama de casa, porque fuera de cocinar también organizas la casa- la chica le colocó una mano en el cabello.

-Tontito, yo nunca me sentiré de esa manera ¿Por qué? si lo único que quiero es que estés bien- al escucharla la cogió de la cintura mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya pareces mi esposa- susurró antes de darle un beso, Hinata logró corresponder casi de milagro porque al haberlo escuchado decir eso se asombró.

-Eres muy hermosa- le susurró al separarse un poco y sonrió un poco al ver que con decirle eso había logrado hacerla sonrojar. Aprovechó que ella estaba concentrada mirándolo para llevar su mano al nudo del delantal para empezárselo a quitar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata se diera cuenta de las intensiones del rubio, entonces llevó su mano al mismo lugar que él para no dejar que hiciese eso, pero había llegado tarde porque él había logrado quitárselo.

-Ya no cocinarás- le dijo con voz juguetona.

-Siempre haces lo mismo. ¡Te aprovechas de lo débil que soy contigo!- le reprochó Hinata.

-No tengo la culpa de causar eso cuando te digo lo que siento- le contestó volviéndosele a acercar. La chica aprovechó aquel acercamiento para hacer un movimiento rápido con el que le quitó el delantal, luego le dio una vuelta a Naruto y lo empezó a empujar suavemente hacia la salida de la cocina.

-Y yo te amo, pero mejor esperas en el comedor- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, después cerró la puerta para que él no entrara e intentara persuadirla para que no cocinara. Aunque no podía negar que le encantaba la forma atrayente que usaba para persuadirla.

-Bien, bien como quieras amor- hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra dirigiéndose al comedor. Hinata dejó caer un utensilio al escucharlo y Naruto sonrió al saber que había logrado su cometido.

Ella decidió no pensar más en aquello y empezó casi de inmediato a preparar la comida, se colocó el delantal y empezó su labor.

Mientras la chica estaba ocupada en la cocina, Naruto se recostó en el comedor y cerró los ojos un rato. Se sentía algo mareado y con un poco de malestar ¡No quería enfermarse! Y esperaba que Hinata no se enfermara con él.

Hinata salió de la cocina con dos platos de ramen que había preparado. Decidió que prepararía eso porque hacía meses que su novio no había podido ir a Ichiraku por andar ocupado recuperando los exámenes que había reprobado, por eso pensó que sería bueno darle ese gustico.

Sonrió al verlo recostado en el comedor, se le acercó para cerciorarse de que no estuviese dormido, colocó los platos en la mesa y luego le empezó a sobarle el cabello en un gesto de ternura, se acercó a su oído y le habló suavemente.

-¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó, él levantó la cabeza.

-¡Para nada! sólo me siento algo cansado- le explicó sonriendo, ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado derecho.

-Menos mal, porque no creo que te quieras perder la cena- dijo la chica con un tiñe de picardía, él tenía un signo de interrogación y como acto reflejo fijó su vista a los platos y casi al instante se paró exaltado. Hinata sonrió al verlo tan feliz.

-¡Rameen!¡Qué bien! Hinata te adoro ¡Gracias!- le decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos en la mejilla y boca, ella estaba supremamente sonrojada y abochornada. Era cierto que ya se había acostumbrado a su cercanía ¡Pero no tanta!

-D..De nada- respondió sonriendo. Él dejó de sofocarla para concentrarse en la cena. Abrió los palillos con rapidez, Hinata igual lo hizo pero más despacio.

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamó el rubio empezando a comer.

-¡Itadakima... ¿Eh?- No terminó de decir porque notó que Naruto ya había acabado con el plato.

-¡Estaba delicioso! Lástima que se haya acabado- pronunció Naruto llevándose una mano a la barriga, luego se desconcertó al escuchar a la chica.

-Si quieres toma el mío- le propuso, de inmediato él hizo gesto de negación.

-No, no ¿Cómo me voy a comer el tuyo? ¡Tranquila!- le aclaró. Ella no dijo nada y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

No más de 10 minutos se demoró Hinata en terminar de comer; cuando terminó, se llevó los platos para lavarlos. Así lo hizo, organizó la cocina y cuando estaba a punto de salir hubo un apagón, dejando como resultado una casa en penumbras.

-¿Na… Naruto-kun?- preguntó en la total oscuridad algo asustada sin recibir respuesta alguna. Llevó su mano a la pared asustándose de inmediato al sentir que alguien le había agarrado la mano.

-Te voy a secuestrar- le susurró el chico a Hinata, esta se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Ah?... ¿Y luego qué me piensas hacer?- preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

-Me divertiré ''haciéndote sufrir''- le contestó alzándola en brazos.

Como parte de un milagro caminó si chocarse con nada, seguramente ya se había grabado la casa porque en tremenda oscuridad no se divisaba nada. Llegó al sofá donde descargó a Hinata.

-¿Y ahora?- le preguntó Hinata al sentirse en el sofá de Naruto.

Antes de molestar a su novia debía buscar alguna fuente de luz. Se separó de la chica y fue hasta donde creía que estaba la ventana, después de palpar la pared encontró la cortina, la corrió recibiendo por suerte, la luz directa de la luna llena. De inmediato esa parte de la casa se iluminó lo bastante como para distinguir las cosas.

Volteó a mirar hacia la dirección del sofá dándose cuenta que Hinata aún estaba allí y lo miraba boca arriba por encima del sofá. La luz de la luna le estaba dando de lleno a ella, provocándole un brillo especial en sus ojos inusuales, la hacía ver hermosa. Naruto se sonrojó un poco y luego fue hasta allí y se sentó a su lado.

-No vamos a poder ver la película, después de todo no hay luz- susurró Naruto colocándose una mano en el cuello, Hinata se sentó y le rodeó la cintura con la mano izquierda.

-Qué más da ¡Nos podemos divertir de otra forma!- el chico abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran en ese momento.

-¿Có…cómo?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Así!- exclamó empezando a hacerle cosquillas. El chico no se contuvo y empezó a reír ¡Era demasiado cosquilloso!.

-O…Oye… No… No..- decía entre risas.

Lo había cogido desprevenido, pero eso no se iba a quedar así ¡claro que no! Fue su turno para contraatacar. Le colocó las manos en la cintura para hacerle cosquillas, al hacerlo la chica se acostó de nuevo tratando de quitarle las manos a Naruto de allí, en ese momento ella tampoco podía de la risa. Así se la pasaron por algunos minutos hasta que tuvieron que parar para recuperar el aire que habían perdido.

Algún día sus juegos tenían que tomar otro aire y claro así fue esta vez.

No sabía en qué momento había resultado a horcadas de Hinata, pero lo cierto era que el momento se estaba empezado a tornar demasiado comprometedor. El sentirla debajo de él, el mirarla y darse cuenta de lo irresistible que s veía con ese tenue sonrojo, ese poco sudor en su rostro, además de su agitada respiración le hacía sentir un calor insoportable.

Se maldecía porque en ese momento ya no le estaba mirando el rostro si no su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo ¡Cuando la deseaba en ese momento! Siempre lo había hecho, pero no se había atrevido a hacer sus fantasías realidad por respeto a Hinata.

Su corazón empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada, empezó a sudar un poco y claro, como era de esperarse su mente se estaba nublando por completo debido a la excitación que estaba empezando a sentir y aumentar. Sin hacerle caso a la razón que ya había desechado, se agachó quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara rodeándolo a su vez con sus manos, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Agradecía que Naruto había dejado de hacerle cosquillas porque ya no se aguantaba la risa. Luego le sorprendió ver en la posición en la que habían quedado, se fijó en el chico que la miraba fijamente ¡Se veía tan apuesto!. Mientras su respiración se calmaba notó enseguida que la mirada del chico empezó a reflejar deseo, pensaba que era cosa de su imaginación, porque casi nunca le dedicaba esa mirada pero, al ver que la miraba de la cabeza a la cintura le hizo entender que no había visto mal, también supo lo que él quería.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa al principio, pero esto fue sustituido después por un insoportable sofoco avisándole que ya se encontraba en la misma condición que Naruto, un deseo escondido, había salido al fin apoderándose de sus sentidos y su conciencia. Algo que había estado añorando por años lo sentía al fin cerca, por eso ya no le importaba que fuese a pasar, lo importante es que estaba con Naruto. Su corazón casi dio un vuelco cuando él se le acercó.

-_O tal vez… nos podríamos divertir de esta forma…- _Le susurró con la voz algo ronca a la chica juntando sus labios con los de ella. Hinata con gusto le correspondió.

Sí, era la primera vez que se besaban de forma tan apasionada, parecían querer más, por la forma tan necesitada con la que se besaban y claro, este fue el incentivo para excitarlos más. El chico se separó con dificultad para luego empezar a besarle el cuello creando luego un camino de besos que bajaban más y más, esto estaba volviendo loca a Hinata, lo que estaba sintiendo era tan abrumadoramente delicioso que no evitaba gemir con su contacto, Naruto sonrió al escucharla, eso quería decir que a ella le gustaba tanto como a él.

La chica llevó una mano a la cabeza de Naruto para profundizar más su tacto y con su mano libre le empezó a acariciar la espalda al chico, luego llevó su mano al cierre de su chamarra y temblando un poco lo empezó a bajar para dejar después al descubierto el bien trabajado pecho del chico; después de esto se mordió un labio y llevó sus dos manos al pecho de Naruto para acariciarlo suavemente, quería explorar los lugares que aún no conocía bien. El rubio gruñó dándole a entender a la chica que le gustaba lo que hacía. Iba a seguir con su labor pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del chico subir por su muslo derecho ¡La estaba desesperando con tal placer!

-Te deseo.. Tanto… Hinata- le admitió entre besos. Extasiado le empezó a acariciar con la otra mano el vientre y luego llevó su mano tímidamente a un seno de la chica.

-Na… Naruto-kun- susurró ella agarrando con fuerza el sofá. Naruto tenía intensiones de meter su mano por debajo de la falda de Hinata pero no pudo por el inesperado sonido que escuchó.

-¡Naruto te tengo buenas noticias… ¿Ah?- Había entrado Jiraiya un poco borracho a la casa, estaba feliz porque ese año no tendría que salir del país y estaría más con su nieto.

Así que entre más ligero le contara sería mejor, por eso entró tan repentinamente a la casa. Pensaba que lo iba a encontrar viendo películas pero nunca pensó verlo en esa situación, de la sorpresa quedó con la mandíbula casi al piso ¡No podía creer lo que veía!. Los chicos por su parte estaban en estado de 'poker face' bastante pálidos. Naruto no había quitado sus manos de los lugares sagrados de la chica, estaba estático en su lugar mientras que Hinata se empezaba a sonrojar hasta el nivel de parecer un tomate, luego se desmayó. Sintió tanta vergüenza que el abuelo de Naruto los viera en medio de eso que su mente colapsó.

-¿Hinata-chan?¿Hinata-chan?- preguntaba Naruto tocándole la cara dándose cuenta que estaba más que desmayada.

Naruto la dejó ahí y se paró para mirar con tremenda frustración a su abuelo ¡Porque tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento!

-Lo siento Naruto nunca pensé verte en esa situación con semejante chica- al chico le palpitó una vena en la sien cuando lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?- le preguntó exaltado. Jiraiya nunca lo había visto con el carácter hecho un desastre, lo entendía, él también se pondría así si alguien le dañaba un momento de esa tonalidad.

-Pues es difícil creer que tú resultaras en una chica en esas- le explicó. Naruto se enojó de sobre manera -¿Y es Hinata?- le preguntó recordando lo sucedido en navidad.

-¡Sí y es mi novia!- le gritó mientras lo empujaba por la espalda para que entrara a su cuarto.

-¡Entonces si eran novios desde navidad!- dijo Jiraiya levantando el dedo índice mirando a Naruto por encima de su hombro.

-En ese tiempo a penas y la conocía ¡Mejor duérmete!- después de esto lo entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, terminado esto bufó cansado mirando hacia un costado.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!- exclamó molesto entrando al baño para bajarse la calentura que aún tenía.

Después de mojarse la cara fue por Hinata, la cargó y se la llevó a su cuarto. Al carajo con la habitación de al lado ¡Esa noche dormiría con él así estuviese desmayada!.

Se colocó la pijama, cobijó a su novia, le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado. Lo mejor sería dormir para calmar el enojo que tenía con su abuelo por haberle dañado tan abruptamente ese momento tan especial para ellos.

**A la mañana siguiente… **

Los rayos juguetones del sol se habían colado por la ventada del cuarto donde dormían plácidamente dos personas que profesaban el amor más puro y sincero. Sus espíritus estaban calmados y complacidos de estar uno cerca del otro como si fueran uno, con la sabia certeza de que la búsqueda por fin había terminado.

Mientras los minutos pasaban la tierra se movía al compás de estos provocando que la posición del sol se elevara y por ende los rayos que antes daban en la pared del cuarto ahora se encontraban directamente en la cara de Naruto y como era lo predecible él abrió los ojos al sentir aquel calor en su cara.

Cuando la vista se estaba acostumbrando a la luz se colocó una mano en la cara para evitar que la molesta luz le siguiera dando en toda la cara. Bostezó y luego se preparó para estirarse, al hacerlo sintió un peso al lado de su cuerpo, levantó la cobija y miró por dentro descubriendo que no fue un sueño que Hinata estuviese en su casa.

Se descobijó un poco sin moverse mucho para no despertarla. Se estremeció al ver que ella tenía su pierna derecha entre las suyas y a su vez tenía recostada su cabeza en su pecho con su mano derecha rodeándole el cuerpo, le pareció demasiado tierna. Colocó su mano izquierda en el suave y sedoso cabello de Hinata embriagado a la vez por su dulce aroma.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, tranquilidad que se esfumó cuando le tocó la frente a la chica ¡Estaba ardiendo! Luego se tocó su propia frente enterándose de que él también tenía fiebre; no podía ser, se habían enfermado. No se sabía si se enfermaron por igual, o si alguno de los dos lo estaba primero y con los besos que se dieron enfermó al otro, sea cual fuere la razón lo seguro era que ya estaban enfermos.

-Creo que fui yo quién te contagió el resfriado- susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos, estaba cansado ya que apenas empezó a sentir los síntomas.

Se había levantado horas antes ya que el sueño lo había abandonado. Se sentó en la cama pensativo, tratando de recordar lo que le antecedió la noche anterior. Varias horas le tomó asimilar lo que había presenciado, aunque le pareciera todo parte de su imaginación, tenía que aceptar que era cierto. Su nieto estaba empezando a ser un hombre y ya era hora de dejarle su espacio, no le gustaría que cuando quisiese casarse tuviera que vivir con él también ¡Eso estaba fuera de lugar!.

Sonrió al saber que al menos cuando él se fuera de su lado, Naruto no estaría solo. Se levantó con intensiones de ir al cuarto de su nieto para hablar con él. En el caminó pensó que Hinata estaría en el otro cuarto porque el rubio era muy prudente.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar- le dio seriamente desde la entrada.

-Podría ser más tarde, ahora no tengo ánimos- le respondió con la voz un poco congestionada por el resfriado. Jiraiya se sorprendió al verlo con la chica, en verdad que si le gustaba.

-Está bien- suspiró tranquilo yéndose del lugar para dejarlos solos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir que alguien sobaba su cabello lentamente, miró hacia arriba y vio a Naruto con los ojos cerrados y enseguida al ver tanta luz supo que era de día ¡Había amanecido! ¿Pero cuándo? Si hacía nada estaba con Naruto en el sofá haciendo… Se abochornó al recordar eso y el incidente con Jiraiya, se sintió algo avergonzada por haberse desmayado.

Llevó su mano al rostro del chico, este abrió los ojos al sentirla. Hinata sintió lo caliente que estaba, luego se enteró de su propio malestar.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, parece ser que nos resfriamos- él asintió.

-Sí, lo que quiere decir que no podemos participar en el festival deportivo- comentó algo aburrido por su suerte, sin embargo no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho para enfermarse.

-Es una lástima, pero bueno; al menos podemos ir a ver a nuestros amigos- repuso Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto se sentó con rapidez sin medir las consecuencias del acto, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Hinata, pero debido al brusco movimiento se mareó y posteriormente se balanceó a un lado cayendo de lleno al piso, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, esto le provocó que espabilara como también le provocó un chichón. Hinata se tiró literalmente de la cama para ir en su ayuda, le ayudó a sentarse.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! No quiero que te mates solo- dijo Hinata preocupada a su lado, él solo se sobaba tratando de calmar el dolor.

Horas después en la institución.

-¡Achuu!- estornudaron a la vez Naruto y Hinata.

-No me explicó cómo es que resultaron tan enfermos- comentó Ino señalando a los chicos con su dedo índice.

Los miraba detalladamente. Mostraban un aspecto terrible; tenían la nariz roja al igual que los ojos pero estos no tanto, temblaban a montones y casi permanecían en pie por milagro, porque tenían aire de caerse en cualquier momento. Ellos no le respondieron, en cambio lucían algo sonrojados, una sonrisa muy picarona se formó en el rostro de la rubia, ya predecía como fue que los dos resultaron enfermos a la vez.

-La próxima vez que se vayan a besar fíjense en su salud primero- comentó con gracia, los chicos se sonrojaron más y voltearon a mirar a lados diferentes.

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas donde Sai y nos dejas tranquilos?- preguntó Naruto con el seño fruncido, Ino se sonrojó, Naruto aprovechó aquello, se colocó una mano en el mentón pensativo –De hecho, hacen buena pareja- después se acercó a la rubia y le susurró al oído con tono picarón –Además sé que te gustaría ya sabes qué con él ¿eh?- en ese instante la chica lo separó nerviosa, se volteó dándole la espalda y se empezó a ir sonrojada.

-¡Idiota!- fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- le preguntó Hinata con curiosidad imprimida en su voz, Naruto mostró su típica sonrisa.

-La verdad de lo que quiero- respondió contento al lograr ''espantar'' a Ino, Hinata frunció el seño y luego sonrió al entender más o menos.

En ese momento una voz que no habían escuchado en meses los hizo quedar paralizados en su lugar más que todo Naruto.

-Hola chicos- saludó la persona que menos esperaban ver.

-Sakura- susurró Naruto perplejo. Hinata estaba muda y no muy lejos de allí un chico sonreía con cierta malicia.

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, lo sé ¡Yo también estoy enojada con Jiraiya! Imaginen al pobre de Naruto no, no no xD<p>

**En fin amigos será hasta la próxima e.é **

**~Kahiko-san~**


	8. Cruel engaño

Bueno, bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic que ya está entrando en su recta final, cosa que no puedo creer xD

Espero les guste y por cierto hoy estreno mi nuevo fic que se llama **''El tiempo no es un obstáculo para nuestro amor''** Les invito a leerlo =3

* * *

><p><strong>.:Cruel engaño:.<strong>

La persona que menos quería ver en su vida, estaba allí en ese mismo instante frente a sus ojos. Estaba perplejo, sin embargo nada alterado. En aquel tiempo, cuando estuvo deprimido por su rechazo, pensó que le sería muy difícil y doloroso volver a verla, pero claro, en ese tiempo no esperaba tener ese giro inesperado que le hizo cambiar tan bruscamente de sentimientos. No le tenía rencor, para él eso ya hacía parte del pasado; lo que supuestamente sintió por ella fue sólo una estúpida idealización suya. Ahora estaba demasiado enamorado de Hinata como para reprimirse con su presencia.

-Pensé que nunca volverías- le dijo Naruto tranquilamente.

-Que bueno volver a verte Sakura-chan- pronunció Hinata. Pronto sería cosa del destino para que se diera cuenta que lo que acaba de decir no era exactamente lo mejor.

-Es que no ando muy bien con Sasuke-kun, así que decidí alejarme un tiempo de él y aprovechar para venir a visitarlos- confesó con algo de la verdad, porque ella no había ido exactamente por sus amigos si no específicamente por una persona: Naruto.

-Que mal- dijo Hinata algo preocupada por la situación de su amiga.

-Ya sabes cómo es él, pero no te preocupes que pronto se le pasará- le dijo Naruto colocándole una mano en el hombro sonriendo, ella lo miró a los ojos y notó que su mirada había cambiado mucho.

-Eh, sí- respondió no segura del todo. Fue cuestión del tiempo para darse cuenta que Naruto estaba junto a Hinata ¡Así que se conocieron! -¿Ustedes se convirtieron en amigos?- preguntó inquisitivamente.

Naruto sonrió y Hinata también, pues se enorgullecían de no ser sólo mejores amigos si no que también novios.

-La verdad es que…- le iba explicar Naruto a Sakura cuando alguien los interrumpió con afán.

-Son los mejores amigos- comentó Kiba llevándose a Sakura de ese lugar.

Naruto miró con algo de enojo y Hinata tenía un signo de interrogación al no entender el porqué de desmentir su noviazgo.

Llevaba meses pensando en algo para separar a los chicos, pero nada se le había ocurrido aún. Desde el día en que Naruto se había convertido en el novio de Hinata un odio profundo nació en su corazón. El rubio no se demoró mucho en enterarse de aquello, porque el mismo Kiba se lo dijo.

**Flash Back… **

Pasaron varias horas de lo ocurrido en la terraza del colegio, Después de haberse despedido de Hinata caminaba feliz por las calles de Konoha, tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y silbaba con mucha alegría. De un momento a otro tuvo que detenerse al ver a Kiba recostado contra la pared de una edificación pequeña con los brazos cruzados y mirada literalmente asesina.

-Lo único que eres es escoria- sus palabras frías contenían odio puro, Naruto se sintió mal al escucharlo.

-Lo siento, sé que no me perdonarás, pero es que no lo pude evitar ¡Me enamoré de Hinata! Al principio de conocerla siempre pensé en cuidarla para ti, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron- le trató de explicar.

Su antiguo amigo se quitó de la pared y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, deteniéndose al pasar por su lado.

-Te odio tanto, que no dejaré que seas feliz con ella, así que mejor vete preparando- le susurró. Luego se fue dejando a un chico con mirada triste al saber que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por el amor de Hinata.

**Fin flash back… **

Entre tanto cuando vio a Sakura entrar al colegio tuvo un buen presentimiento. Seguramente le podría sacar provecho a esa oportunidad que llegó de forma oportuna.

Cuando escuchó a la chica decir que tenía problemas con Sasuke una sonrisa que denotaba malicia se dejó mostrar ¡Era más que perfecto! Así que por eso se acercó y desmintió al instante lo que iba a decir Naruto antes de que le dañara su nuevo plan, luego se llevó a la peli-rosa de la mano tan rápido como llegó. Sakura se enojó por aquello y cuando ya estaban lo bastante de lejos de nuestros protagonistas se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Kiba idiota ¿Qué te pasa?- le gritó exaltada.

-Te voy a contar algo que de seguro te va a interesar- le explicó rápidamente, ella por su parte se calmó un poco y asintió dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

**En la tienda del Instituto… **

-¡Ya verás como los dejo hechos polvo a todos!- exclamó Rock Lee levantando el dedo pulgar mirando a su maestro que hacía lo mismo que él. Los dos eran muy unidos, tanto, que hasta tenían en el mismo aspecto.

-Pff. Has tenido suerte de que amaneciera enfermo, porque de lo contrario… cof…cof…cof- la tos lo invadió en el momento menos esperado.

-¿Por qué de lo contrario toserás?- preguntó Lee en son de broma, Naruto frunció el seño.

-Y dale con la bromita- susurró Naruto algo fastidiado.

Hinata que desde hacía rato estaba concentrada mirándolos, dejó de prestarles atención. Volteó a mirar a su lado derecho a la persona que estaba sentada.

-¿Vas a participar?- le preguntó al chico que parecía estar aburrido.

-No, es demasiado problemático hacerlo… Además me da mucha flojera- respondió con su típica palabra. Estaba claro que no había otra cosa que lo identificara más. A pesar de ser una persona tan inteligente, se la pasaba vagando; pero bueno, así era él, así era Shikamaru.

-Oh ¿Entonces quién quieres que gane?- le hizo otra pregunta a su interlocutor con bastante curiosidad. El Nara se recostó relajadamente.

-A decirte la verdad Naruto, pero ese idiota amaneció enfermo- comentó aburrido, Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-Sí, nos enfermamos los dos- comentó algo sonrojada, Shikamaru la miró de reojo y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Lee, le agarró el cabello a Naruto y le colocó una mano en el hombro en una especie de abrazo, miraba hacia el frente, mientras que Naruto hacía mala cara.

-Oye Naruto ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste novio de Hinata-san?- le preguntó sonriendo –De seguro la hipnotizaste, porque una chica como ella se fijaría más fácil en mí, que en ti- se notaba la gracia en su voz.

Naruto se separó al instante de él y colocó una mano en el bolsillo.

-Ni lo sueñes- le dijo agarrándole ahora él la cabeza a Lee dándole como especies de coscorrones.

Tres personas habían acabado de llegar al lugar donde estaban reunidos los chicos, la persona más baja de los tres y con semblante más serio miró con atención a Naruto.

-Tan efusivo como siempre Naruto- el rubio sonrió al escucharlo ¡Qué bien que él estaba allí!

-Pero si es Gaara ¿Qué tal? ¡Qué bueno verte por cof...cof…cof..- de nuevo la tos hizo de las suyas, miró a un lado fastidiado por esto ¡Es que no lo podía dejar en paz!

-¿Enfermo? Eso quiere decir que no participarás en el festival- su voz sonó tranquila y aterradoramente seria e intacta. Naruto se reincorporó.

-Lamentablemente, así es.

El peli-rojo no andaba solo; sus hermanos mayores lo habían acompañado hasta ese lugar. Él estudiaba en otro colegio no muy lejos de ahí.

Cuando estaba en la época de su niñez era bastante cruel y despiadado con las demás personas. No demostraba sentimientos y nunca le dio amor a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. Juró que sólo se amaría a él mismo he ahí el porqué de tener en el lado izquierdo de su frente el Kanji ''Ai'' que correspondía a la palabra o carácter del amor.

Pero su comportamiento no podía ser así para siempre. Cambió al conocer al rubio, porque se identificaba mucho con él y aprendió muchas cosas valiosas de su parte. Una buena amistad se había entrelazado.

-Yo me voy a molestar a Shikamaru- dijo la hermana mayor de Gaara; Temari.

Estaba claro que le atraía el chico desde que lo conoció en su infancia, aunque siempre lo negaba.

-Y yo…me iré a otro lado- dijo el otro hermano de forma aburrida, él se llamaba Kankuro y era un tanto extraño.

Naruto siempre pensó que era algo raro, porque se pintaba la cara como si se tratase de un payaso, talvez había una razón en concreto para hacer eso, una razón que no había podido encontrar el rubio.

Hinata al sentirse rodeada de tantas personas se puso un poco nerviosa; además no tenía con quién hablar en ese momento. Naruto estaba hablando efusivamente con Gaara, Lee se había ido a hacer un poco de calentamiento dándole 100 vueltas a la cancha, le salió una gota de sudor al ver como se esforzaba en exceso y Shikamaru estaba ahora ocupado con Temari.

¿Entonces qué hacía ella ahí? Pensó que lo mejor era ir a dar una pequeña vuelta por el lugar. Volvería en dos horas que era lo que faltaba para que empezara el festival deportivo. Se acomodó bien la bufanda y empezó a caminar alejándose cada vez más y más de la tienda.

Había muchas personas caminando por ahí. La Mayoría hacía calentamiento mientras que otras hablaban animadamente con sus amigos, a pesar de eso no veía a nadie que fuese conocido para ella, ahora se preguntaba de dónde había resultado tanta gente. Miraba el alrededor encontrándose con el árbol donde solía almorzar con Naruto, bajó su mirada al tronco y quedó de piedra al ver las personas que la intentaron violar juntos. Uno de ellos la miraba fijamente, luego esa persona que la miraba sacó lo que parecía ser su abrigo y lo rasgó sin resentimiento, después de hacer esto pasó su mano derecha por su cuello en signo de amenaza. Hinata tragó hueso y retomó su camino con prisa ¡No quería estar cerca de ahí!

Logró alejarse un poco cuando se chocó de repente con Kiba.

-Hola Hinata-chan- le saludó. Ella tratando de olvidarse de esas personas sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Kiba-kun, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Nada, sólo he preferido estar solo estos días- le contestó llevándose una mano al cuello.

-¿Has peleado con Naruto-kun? Es… que no se han vuelto a hablar en muchísimo tiempo- le preguntó algo intrigada.

Desde que ella se había convertido en la novia de Naruto, pudo notar que la relación entre Kiba y Naruto se había deteriorado bastante, no sabía bien el por qué ¿Sería acaso porque ella era la novia de Naruto? ¿Era acaso eso? Presentía que esa era la razón más lógica para ese comportamiento.

-Más o menos. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia- le respondió sin ánimos de seguir con esa conversación, pues a pesar de todo y aunque su corazón lo quisiera negar; extrañaba de sobre manera a su amigo.

-Ya veo- comentó Hinata algo triste, sentía que ella era la que tenía toda la culpa.

Kiba la miró y luego sonrió, tenía que hacer lo que había pensado horas antes. Talvez sería algo malo, pero en ese momento ya no sabía ni lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.

-Por cierto Hinata-chan ¿Por qué estás aquí sola sin la compañía de tu novio?- le preguntó con voz arrogante, un tono de voz que la chica no le conocía.

-Eso es porque está ocupado con un viejo amigo, además quise caminar un rato- le contestó amablemente.

-Claro… Oye… el chico te ama ¿No?- Hinata estaba presintiendo algo malo cuando le escuchó decir eso.

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el chico sonrió al ver que la conversación iba por donde él quería.

-Por nada en específico- Se colocó las manos en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos –Sólo que… ¿No te parece extraño que se haya fijado en ti de un momento a otro?- A Hinata no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres en concreto?- le preguntó casi enseguida, no quería seguir con eso.

-Pues me refiero a que se me hace sospechoso que él se interesara después de ti al ser rechazado por Sakura- estaba claro que todo lo que estaba diciendo eran crueles mentiras, Hinata no sabía qué responder.

Segundos después decidió responderle.

-Hmm ¿Qué tiene de raro?- preguntó un poco enojada, sí.. Se estaba empezando a enojar.

-Mucho- se colocó la mano en un mentó y le clavó la mirada a los ojos acercándose a ella –Yo que recuerde él ni sabía que existías, es más hasta pensaba que eras rara- Hinata abrió los ojos, de alguna forma eso le dolió, Kiba sonrió –Hinata, él estaba enamorado de Sakura y estoy seguro de que es no ha cambiado- se separó un poco –Sólo te está utilizando para no sentirse tan desolado- terminó de decir con el egoísmo más grande.

Pensó que así convencería a la chica que lo mejor era alejarse de Naruto. Grave error.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es así!- le dijo casi gritando bastante enojada. Él se sorprendió, pues nunca la había visto así en su vida.

De todas formas seguiría con su ataque a la moralidad de la chica.

-Por favor, sí se le nota por encima la falsedad. Él no te ama, de hecho nunca lo ha hecho, le mejor es que te alejes de él, antes de que salgas lastim…- la chica le interrumpió dándole una cachetada.

Hinata le dio la espalda y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Que bajo has caído… Ki..Kiba.. No lograrás convencerme- Empezó a caminar lentamente secándose las lágrimas –Yo sé con certeza que él me ama, lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos.. Además, él no haría tal cosa de lo que.. men..mencionas- después de decirle esto se alejó de él.

Kiba apretó los puños en son de histeria. Tenía que entender de una vez por todas que no amaba a Hinata y que sólo la veía como algo que debería de ganarle a Naruto. Talvez sí estaba cayendo muy bajo, pero ¿Se podía detener ahora? Ya era demasiado tarde, terminaría lo que empezó. Su obsesión era tan grande que ya había perdido la razón.

Estaba furiosa y a la vez triste con Kiba, no podía aceptar que le hubiese hecho ese tipo de comentarios que solo lograba lastimarla y también la ponía triste, porque no había nadie más que conociera a Naruto tan bien cómo él ¿Entonces por qué dijo eso? Sabiendo que él era el primero que sabía perfectamente que el rubio no lastimaba a las personas. Una cierta tristeza se formó en su corazón ¡Ya no lo reconocía! Le gustaría que su buen amigo volviera a ser como antes ¡Que Naruto y él fuesen amigos de nuevo!.

**Varios minutos después… **

-Amor ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solita?- le preguntó Naruto a su novia que estaba sentada en una banca.

-Fui a dar un paseo- le respondió haciendo una seña para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiese acompañado- le dijo cogiéndole la mano mirándola de frente en son de reproche.

-Estabas tan alegre hablando con tus amigos que no te quise molestar- le respondió sonriendo mientras apretaba su mano con cariño.

-Prefiero estar contigo- le dijo sonriendo muy cerca de ella –Ya que, estamos enfermos de todas formas- susurró de forma tierna a pocos centímetros de los labios de Hinata.

Ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería así que lo agarró del cuello para corresponderle, pero no pudieron cumplir su dulce deseo.

-Así que la primita de Neji se volvió la novia del idiota del colegio- comentó el antiguo agresor de Hinata con sorna. La chica quedó paralizada y Naruto le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-¿Y tú qué? Eres el retrasado que se escapó del circo de animales ¿Talvez?- dijo Naruto cn odio imprimido en su voz.

-Bah- bufó el chico. Sacó el abrigo de Hinata y luego se lo tiro encima –Me gusta tu aroma, ya desearía tocar los lugares que ocultabas con ese abrigo- Hinata abrió los ojos asustada y Naruto, oh sí, con sólo escuchar eso le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tirándolo al piso.

-Llegas a decir otra cosa de esas a MI NOVIA y date por muerto- le amenazó Naruto con voz siniestra.

Le cogió la mano a Hinata y se fueron de allí antes de que él cediera a la prometedora tentación de darle más golpes. Esa cara de depravado que tenía mostraba la escoria de persona que era.

Un amigo del agredido por Naruto se acercó a él y le ayudó a parar. El afectado se llevó la mano a la nariz notando como esta dejaba salir mucho líquido de color rojo oscuro; le había golpeado tan fuerte hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar.

-No por nada dicen que es peligroso- susurró el amigo.

-Si está con ese, es imposible cumplir nuestra venganza- dijo frustrado limpiándose inútilmente la sangre que no dejaba de salir.

-Pues entonces, sólo hay que esperar que esté sola, para sorprenderla de improvisto- sonrieron malvadamente ante esto.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de las escaleras que conducían a la terraza del colegio se sentaron allí. Ellos no se encontraban exactamente bien y no por el hecho de que estuvieran enfermos sino por lo que había acabado de pasar.

Naruto estaba enojado de sobremanera mientras que Hinata temblaba asustada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por él.

Le rodeó con la mano la espalda, tratando de avisarle que no estaba sola.

-¿Quién era ese?- le preguntó seriamente.

Se demoró un rato en contestar porque tenía un conflicto mental de sí decirle o no.

-U…Un enemigo de Neji que me tiene bronca- le contestó aún algo asustada y temblando. Naruto miró el abrigó de la chica.

¿Y por qué tenía un abrigo tuyo?- le preguntó ahora más consternado que antes.

Hinata se quedó quieta en su lugar. No sabía qué responderle ¿Y si le decía la verdad? No, porque si se la decía estaba segura de que él iba a matarlo en ese instante.

Naruto al ver que no contestaba, presionó.

-¿No me digas que es el de esa vez?- preguntó dando en el clavo. Tendría que admitirle, pues se había dado cuenta, aunque talvez no con toda la verdad.

-No sé, él no fue el de ese día. De.. De pronto es un amigo- le costó mentirle, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, no quería que Naruto se metiera en problemas por ella. El rubio se rindió.

-Como sea. Próxima vez que lo vea y salda cuentas conmigo- suspiró el chico calmándose un poco.

Se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para verle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Hinata sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Sólo me siento algo cansada- Naruto sonrió.

Le cogió del mentón mientras sonreía con gracias, se acercó al oíd de la chica para proponerle algo.

-Hina-chan ¿Qué te parece, sí hoy ''si vemos la película''?- le susurró con cierto tono de voz que le hizo saber el significado que ahora tenía aquello. La chica se sonrojó al instante y sintió un calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Pu..Pu…Pues … Me…. Me.. Gustaría.. s..sí- hacía tiempo que no tartamudeaba de esa forma, Naruto sonrió al ver lo afectada que se ponía con eso. Se separó de ella y se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Genial! Entonces ya tenemos un plan- Se sonrojó –Pa..Para la no..noche- lo dijo un poco más bajo.

Después aprovechó lo cerca que estaba Hinata de él para besarla en ese instante pero el destino no quería dejar acercársele de esa forma. Pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba del todo equivocado.

-¡Hinata qué bien que te encuentro!¡Vamos!- le dijo una animada Ten Ten llevándosela de ahí casi a rastras.

Hinata se despidió con la mano de Naruto, este hizo lo mismo. Rato después bajó la cabeza aburrido.

''Y nada que la puedo besar ¡Maldita suerte!'' pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos al más estilo anime.

La mañana transcurría normal, todos estaban concentrados en algo esperando impacientemente a que llegara la hora en qué empezaría el festival deportivo. Todo parecía encajar perfectamente, parecía que todo seguiría por el buen rumbo, que nada malo iba a suceder, pero la realidad es muy improvista. Cuando las cosas empiezan a ir tan bien, quiere decir que algo malo tendrá que llegar con más fuerza y claro, esta no era la excepción. El ambiente estaba empezando a traer esos malos augurios.

Debajo de un frondoso árbol una persona con varias dudas en su alma pensaba intranquilamente sobre lo qué debería de hacer. Se sentía segura de que todo marcharía a la perfección. Se colocó una mano en su pecho y respiró profundamente como incitando al valor a apoderarse de su ser. Sabía que había llegado la hora de la verdad al ver al rubio parado no muy lejos de donde ella estaba; él miraba hacia el cielo.

Se paró de pasto y lentamente se quito el resto que le había quedado en la falda y sin perder mucho tiempo fue directamente al lugar donde estaba Naruto. Una vez allí sintió una sensación terrible de que lo que iba a hacer le traería problemas a muchas personas. Haciendo caso omiso a las inusuales advertencias de su conciencia llamó la atención del chico.

-Veo que estás más relajado que de costumbre- le dijo. Él la volteó a mirar.

Estaba relajado y feliz de que por la noche se desquitaría de la mala suerte que había tenido al tratarse de acercar a Hinata por la tarde. Sí, ese día iba a ser genial ¡No había nada que pudiese dañarlo! O eso creía. Estaba concentrado mirando al cielo, o se suponía que eso hacía, porque estaba pensando en qué hacer por la noche para hacer sentir cómoda y bien a Hinata.

Escuchó una voz conocida y se aproximó a ver a esa persona que le había hablado.

-Sí, mi corazón al fin encontró la paz- miró de nuevo hacia el cielo -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?- le preguntó sin voltearla a mirar-

-No sé, lo que sea necesario- respondió sin fuerza mirando hacia el vasto pasto verde que había debajo de sus pies.

Era raro hablar de esa forma con él, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a eso, pero lo que más le hacía sentir así era el notar que el chico había cambiado de cierta manera.

¿Y qué te hizo el teme para que te fueras de su lado?- le preguntó ahora mirándola algo interesado.

-Ha… La verdad no quiero hablar de eso- el chico empezó a reír nervioso, no por estar a su lado, sino por lo idiota que fue al preguntarle eso.

-Está bien.. ¿Qué me cuentas?- trataba de formar otro tema de conversación.

-No mucho, a mí casi no me sucede nada fuera de lo común- le respondió mirándolo directamente. Naruto alzó los hombros y miró a un costado sonriendo.

''Y a mí, en cambio me sucede de todo'' pensó el chico recordando todas las cosas que había pasado con Hinata esos últimos meses.

-Naruto, yo, para serte sincera; sólo vine a Konoha especialmente para hablar contigo- Cuando la escuchó la volteó a mirar con seriedad.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?- le preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Ella sonrió y levantó el dedo índice para explicarle.

-Verás; me di cuenta que Sasuke-kun no es la clase de persona que pensaba- le explicaba y con cada palabra que decía la expresión del chico se tornaba más preocupada. Esperaba que nada de lo que pensaba fuera a suceder.

-¿Eh?.

-Entonces en ese momento te recordé y pensé que era una lástima haberte rechazado, cabiendo que me amas- le dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

Tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, no podía ser cierto había dicho el verbo ''amar'' en presente ¡Tenía que haber escuchado mal! Porque él no la amaba, no sólo eso, de hecho en el pasado ni lo hizo, ahora lo comprendía.

-Oye Sakura… creo- La peli-rosa no lo escuchó y siguió con su explicación.

-Me di cuenta que estaría mejor a tu lado así que por eso decidí volver por ti- luego de decirle esto se acercó a él y le agarró del mentón para luego besarlo.

Sin duda su amiga Ten Ten sí que se entusiasmó al entrarse de su relación con Naruto, estaba feliz de que sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos al fin. No le dejó de preguntar sobre su vida privada, cosa que la había puesto sumamente nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

Al menos, cuando llegó Neji, pudo descansar de aquello ya que él se la había llevado de allí, porque estaba segura que del nerviosismo que sentía podría llegarse a desmayar y ¡No le gustaría pasarla de nuevo desmayada en la casa de su novio! No esa noche.

Caminaba por el colegio buscando a Naruto, porque sí, en ese momento sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo. Tenía que admitir que estaba ansiosa de que se terminara el festival deportivo para irse con el chico a algún lado ¡No le importaba que lugar fuere, lo importante era estar a su lado!. En ese momento se sorprendía un poco por la extrema necesidad que sentía de estar a su lado, lo peor era que esa sensación estaba combinada con un sentimiento parecido al que sintió cuando descubrió que el chico se le había confesado a Sakura.

La dulce brisa de la mañana trajo consigo el aroma de su amado, eso quería decir, por supuesto, que se encontraba cerca. De repente, justo en ese momento empezó a ventear con mucha fuerza, tanta, que las hojas de los árboles se empezaron a desprender de estos como si fueran simples y débiles plumas. El árbol de flores de Sakura que había cerca de ella también era víctima del feroz viento, por lo que las flores más vulnerables se desprendieron del árbol cayendo unas pocas en la palma de la mano de Hinata, al mirarlo presintió algo malo.

El viento provocó que la flor se fuera volando por su lado izquierdo, ella la siguió con la mirada, viendo no muy lejos algo que le quebró el alma, porque aquello no pensó verlo ni en sueños; pero era más que cierto lo que veía, dolorosamente lo era.

Naruto y Sakura besándose.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Hasta la próxima chicos ¡Que la pasen bien! n.ñ''<p>

**~Kahiko-san~**


	9. Soledad

**¡Hola minna! **Me disculpo otra vez xD Porque me demoré mucho en actualizar, jo… No han de faltar los problemas en la vida pero bueno no importa, lo importante es que no he abandonado el Fic eso es lo bueno ¿No? Al menos sí lo terminaré, porque sí ¡Estamos en la recta final del Fic! Este es el penúltimo capítulo TT_TT Y les puedo asegurar que me salió más largo de lo normal ya que yo siempre acostumbro en Microsoft Word escribir hasta las 4.500 ó 5.000 palabras para cada capítulo pero en este se me fueron más de 7.700 palabras xD Creo que el resultado fue ese porque he empezado a escribir más detallado de lo que suelo escribir (Sí, siempre quiero mejorar en mi redacción)

¡Espero que les guste! En mi opinión es un buen capítulo, sólo espero que tengan paciencia en leer tanto ;) ¡Los quiero mucho! A todas las personas que leen el fic y comentan como también a los que lo leen y les da pereza dejarme su comentario xD Pero en fin lo importante es que lo lean y lo disfruten.

**¡Ahí va la conti! =3 **

* * *

><p><strong>.:Soledad: <strong>

Sus ojos no le fallaban, en efecto era lo que se temía; pero ¿Por qué? No podía entender eso ¡No podía! No encontraba la forma de poder entenderlo sin duda esa imagen era fantasmagórica, porque de hecho esa situación era más que inimaginable para ella. Como fue que Naruto, su novio había resultado implicado en esa situación insospechada ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡¿Por qué?! Un amargó dolor se adueñó de su cuerpo y alma, mientras era demostrado por las gruesas e infelices lágrimas que recorrían su tez con lentitud y profesando amargura, pronto, las palabras traicioneras de Kiba asaltaron su mente con el fin de acabar por completo con ella. _'Hinata él estaba enamorado de Sakura y estoy seguro de que eso no ha cambiado' _Se colocó una mano en el pecho en un inútil intento por reprimir el creciente dolor, cerró los ojos mientras que sin pensarlo salió corriendo a lo más que pudo de allí _'Él no te ama, de hecho nunca lo ha hecho'_ Las lágrimas aumentaron con furia empapando sus dulces pero ahora perdidos ojos. Una parte de ella le gritaba que hiciera caso a las palabras crueles de Kiba y que tal vez sería mejor que tomara la decisión de alejarse de Naruto, pero otra parte de ella, más ligada a la lógica le dijo determinadamente que eso sólo podía ser una blasfemia, sí, tenía que ser eso.

Paró en seco y apretó los puños de las manos con algo de fuerza mientras se mordía un labio, a su vez con un pequeño brillo de valentía en sus perlados ojos ''No, de seguro hay una explicación para esto'' pensó retractándose mentalmente por desconfiar de los sentimientos del rubio.

Lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Sakura le estaba provocando una terrible sensación de incomodidad ¿Acaso no podía dejar de mentirse? Eso sin duda lo estaba molestando bastante, no le podía permitir el lujo de llegar con eso, no, porque ahora eso sólo provocaba en él dolor pues le era indiferente lo que ella pensara de él, por dicha razón, lógicamente le iba a dejar en claro todo ¡Absolutamente todo! Porque ahora las cosas no eran exactamente iguales al pasado, es más; estaba lejos de parecerse. Se suponía, claro, que le empezaría a responder pero no pudo, porque lo sucedido a continuación lo dejó literalmente sin palabras, no se podía imaginar en esa situación tan impensable ¡Qué horror! Ella… Ella ¡¿Lo… Lo estaba besando?! Como era obvio, tenía los ojos abiertos a no más poder evidenciando que eso fue una total sorpresa, luego su cara se puso tan helada y pálida que quién lo viese le costaría mucho reconocerle. Sentía que pronto algo en su interior se empezaría a derrumbar por el sentimiento tan desagradable que sintió además… además ¡No podía hacerle eso a Hinata!¡No! ¡Ni siquiera pensarlo! Cuando hubo retomado el control de sus músculos de nuevo, al reaccionar algo tardío, le cogió los hombros a Sakura y luego la separó de forma brusca asustando a la peli-rosa de inmediato, después, sin contenerse le dedicó una mirada que expresaba enojo.

-¡Sakura deja ya de hacer esto que no tiene sentido!- le dijo algo exaltado sin apartar esa dura mirada que le regalaba.

Al principio pensó que él se rendiría a sus pies y le correspondía aquel beso con entusiasmo, así fue como debió ser pero, no se podía explicar el porqué de esa reacción, si al momento de besarlo se desconcertó al notar que él no mostraba ni un ápice de corresponderle ni siquiera había movido su boca, le asustó de inmediato el notar esa mirada tan desconocida en él que le dedicaba sin pudor o contención alguna, ya de por sí eso era la alarma evidente de que algo no andaba bien ¿O sí sólo se puso así porque no se lo podía creer? No, eso no tenía lógica, porque de ser así no la estaría mirando de esa forma y mucho menos le hubiese dicho lo que le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que eso era lo qué querías… Desde siempre- su voz sonó algo frágil y angustiada, esto en vez de ablandar a Naruto lo enfureció más. Por lo que se alejó de ella lo suficiente y haciendo uso de su autocontrol respiró hondo.

-Estás confundida… Y creo, lamentablemente que es por mi culpa- le dijo sin mirarla, su voz sonó seria, pero un poco más calmada.

-¿Qué?- Ese comentario la tomó desprevenida, no tenía sentido ¿Su culpa? ¿Y ahora por qué salía con eso? ¿En realidad era Naruto? Ya se estaba empezando a cuestionar que se encontraba con una persona diferente, porque sinceramente no lo reconocía.

-Mira..- Meditó para decirle lo siguiente –Está bien que te dije eso de que te ''amaba'' la otra vez- la volteó a mirar con una seriedad penetrante y hasta aterradora –Pero la cosa es que lo que yo sentía por ti no era amor, sólo fue algo que idealicé en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué dices? Estoy segura que no sabes lo que dices ¿Cierto?- le preguntó más para convencerse a ella misma que a él, no podía aceptar eso ¡Para nada! De seguro él le estaba jugando una broma, rogaba al cielo que fuese eso y que no fuese que estuviese hablando incoherencias; según ella, con la plena veracidad.

Naruto suspiró cansado, no quería alargar más eso y parecía que su interlocutora no quería dejarle fácil esa tarea, algo fastidiado por las palabras de la mujer, se pasó la mano por su fina cabellera rubia y continuó con eso, lo único que quería era alejarse de ella para irse de inmediato donde se sentía bien y tranquilo donde su felicidad prevalecía y sus sufrimientos eran opacados, deseaba estar al lado de Hinata.

-Estoy más que seguro de lo que digo Sakura y escúchame bien para que entiendas- se acercó peligrosamente a ella –En aquel tiempo, donde otrora decidí ''declararme'' era porque tenía la idea errónea de lo que era el amor, ¿Pero sabes? ¡Me equivoqué!- le dijo mientras el corazón de Sakura se empezaba a encoger por el inesperado dolor que le causaron esas palabras y parecía que allí no había terminado, al contrario aún faltaban más cosas por escuchar –Pero...- sonrió, una sonrisa que evidentemente no era para ella –Cuando conocí a Hinata, aprendí lo que en realidad es el amor; sí, realmente lo comprendí- al decir eso parecía que el veneno de su voz se había disipado al ser reemplazado por una voz melodiosa al hablar de Hinata.

Sakura retrocedió dos pasos atónita por lo que antes había escuchado, su respiración se había quebrado y sintió como su mundo se iba al suelo. Era cierto que no estaba enamorada de él y dudaba de si le gustaba realmente o si sólo era una aparente idealización para cubrir el dolor que sentía por haberse sentido tan afligida por la ausencia de Sasuke, sin embargo fuese el caso que fuere lo cierto es que le enfermaba saberse olvidada por la persona que desde su niñez siempre había demostrado interés en ella, ahora sentía como un especie de vacío al ver que ese sentimiento se había esfumado completamente.

-No… ¡No te creo!- exclamó Sakura dolida. Naruto sonrió de lado.

-Sí, tienes que creerlo, porque eso no es todo.- dijo triunfante, no le gustaba hacer sufrir a Sakura pero en su interior sabía que el dolor que ella sentía no se acercaba a lo verdadero, porque era más que obvio que su mente se había creado a la imagen del sufrimiento cuando en realidad no era así.

-¿Ha…Hay más?- preguntó no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí. Estoy enamorado de Hinata por lo que la amo y claro, pienso compartir el resto de mi vida con ella- no necesitó decirle más, porque eso fue lo justo y correcto para dejarle en claro que lo de ella ya estaba enterrado bajo kilómetros de espesa tierra.

No le dolió tanto lo que escuchó, porque estaba empezando a comprender que desde un principio ella no tuvo por qué armar esa escena al son de nada, si al fin y al cabo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él y lo más importante, que si fuese así el caso ¿Acaso era verdadero? Sonrió de lado con algo de tristeza, pues su amiga Hinata, lo había logrado enamorar, no entendía como pudo suceder eso, o como ella había hablado con él y lo otro ¿Por qué lo enamoraría si ella no sentía nada por él?... Luego de pensarlo, vino a su mente que quizá, no se había fijado bien en ella y en su comportamiento, por lo que empezaba a descubrir que la probable timidez y el comportamiento hacia Naruto eran claros indicios de que posiblemente le gustaba ¿Cómo no notó eso?

-Además tu lugar es con el teme, Sakura. No sé lo que haya ocurrido, pero no es motivo para que te mientas a ti misma tratando de darle celos a Sasuke ¡Así no funcionan las cosas!- le dijo por último yéndose de allí, dejando a una muy pensativa Sakura.

Naruto podía ser un idiota, pero cuando le daba por pensar era bastante astuto, lo que acabó de pasar era prueba de ello, porque justamente había dado en el clavo, en la propia razón que Sakura no había encontrado para ese inapropiado comportamiento; estaba actuando así para darle celos a Sasuke, punto final. Se sintió terrible por su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro, lo mejor era ir donde su esposo a arreglar las cosas de forma madura y justificada, Naruto tenía toda la razón, lo comprendió al fin. Así que sonriendo con sinceridad decidió dejar en paz a su amigo que al parecer había encontrado la felicidad ¡Bien por él! Ahora lo único que le desearía sería buena suerte como una buena compañera lo haría, porque sí… No sentía nada más por él; nada, sólo amistad y tuvo que armar ese lío para enterarse de ello.

-Gracias- le agradeció en un susurró, mirando de paso al cielo. Suspiró y cogió rumbo a su hogar, pues ya no tenía más que hacer ahí.

Muchas veces las mentiras y los malentendidos, causan heridas difíciles de sanar.

El chico se había recuperado casi al completo de aquella escena, aunque le costó bastante porque a cada segundo le venía el recuerdo de ese beso, que no le gustó para nada, ya se estaba volviendo loco porque lo único que quería era olvidar eso, porque una gran frustración lo dominaba al hacer memoria. Un poco más repuesto decidió buscar a su novia para cambiar esa terrible sensación en sus labios por una sensación placentera, claro, la que ella le daba cuando se besaban, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en eso, aligeró el paso para encontrarla más rápido, luego para su suerte la divisó al lado de sus amigos, pero por las reverencias y señas de manos era visible que se estaba despidiendo ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Eso le pareció bastante extraño así que fue hasta donde ella que se había empezado a ir, de un suave movimiento le agarró el brazo y la volteó obligándola a mirarlo cuando la vio de frente se aterrorizó, tenía los ojos algo hinchados y la cara súper pálida no se necesitaba ser un experto para saber lo que había pasado; había llorado.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿A dónde vas?¿Acaso algo malo te pasó?- le hizo una serie de preguntas que por su timbre de voz sonaba preocupado.

-L…Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero no me encuentro muy bien, me voy para mi casa..- Se zafó de su agarre y se volteó dándole la espalda –M..Me temo que no podré ir a tu casa… Lo si…siento- le dijo con la voz quebrada, para luego salir corriendo de ahí despavorida; no es que ella desconfiara de él, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era verlo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido ese sentimiento de abandono tan grande, las palabras que dijo, aunque no fueron ofensivas le parecieron dolorosas, al parecer ella, ella lo estaba evitando y eso era razón suficiente para que su frágil corazón se hiciera añicos. No la había dejado de mirar y con cada paso que ella daba, sentía que se alejaba cada vez más y más de él, apretó los puños impotente, iba a coger impulso para correr, alcanzarla para así enfrentarla y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no pudo porque sus amigos se lo llevaron literalmente arrastrado para ver el inicio de las competencias, mientras le jalaban pensó en algo que lo calmó un poco y era que podría hablar con ella al día siguiente. Lástima que ese día se prolongara por más de dos meses.

**En la mañana del 9 de octubre… **

-¿Naruto vienes a cenar?- le llamó su abuelo desde el comedor al chico que estaba tirado en el sofá.

-No quiero- respondió sin ánimos.

Eso exasperó a Jiraiya, no le gustaba para nada la actitud que había tomado Naruto desde la primera semana de agosto en el que al parecer, las cosas se habían complicado con su novia. Cuando llegó esa noche a la casa temprano con los ánimos por el cielo porque después de mucho tiempo había logrado salir con una mujer, encontró a su nieto con la cabeza aplastada en el comedor, con todas las luces apagadas y el único sonido que podía escuchar era la respiración irregular del rubio. Encendió la luz de la cocina y se acercó a él y con voz calmada le preguntó que qué le pasaba y él sólo le respondió _'Hinata me está evitando… Y no sé… Por qué..'_ Era evidente que se encontraba en mal estado y desde ese día Naruto se sumió en una depresión incluso peor a la de esa vez.

-Llevas días sin comer ¡¿Te quieres morir o qué?!- le preguntó con tono de voz peligroso.

-Me da igual, ya no quiero vivir- le respondió pasando los canales, en realidad no miraba la televisión ya que su mente estaba en blanco.

Ese fue el último día en el que vio a Hinata. No sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido, por lo que aún no comprendía el comportamiento de Hinata. Los primeros días fue a su casa a buscarla y al principio nadie parecía abrir, luego de tres días por fin alguien había abierto, pero para su mala suerte se trataba del primo de Hinata, él le dijo que no se encontraba y que no sabía cuándo volvería ¿Por qué demonios se fue al extremo del país? No podía creerlo, le había exigido al Hyuuga que le dijera dónde estaba exactamente, pero ´l no quería ceder así que el rubio casi se tornó violento cuando lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, Neji alago asustado sólo le dijo que estaba con su padre y nada más; frustrado e impotente se fue y luego se encerró en su casa.

Pasaban los días con la leve esperanza de que ella fuera de nuevo donde él, que tocara el timbre de su casa y que cuando él abriera se encontrara de nuevo con ella, pero eso era pedir mucho pareciera que no la volvería a ver jamás. Una tristeza se lo estaba comiendo de a poco, porque la ausencia de Hinata lo hacía sentir destrozada. Antes de conocerla ya estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse solo y a experimentar ese enorme vacío que conllevaba la soledad, podría decirse que en ese tiempo era algo normal para él, pero desde que la conoció su vida se llenó de tanto calor, de tanto amor, de tanta compañía y felicidad que no estaba dispuesto a perder eso que tanto lo reconfortaba, ella sin duda había sido todo lo que él había esperado en su vida ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Extrañaba su sonrisa, su sonrojo, sus perlados y mágicos ojos, sus labios ¡Su todo! Era como un horrible castigo infame ¡No podía seguir viviendo así! Sólo quería volver a estar con ella, para abrazarla y llenarse de su calidez, pero maldecía al destino por habérsela quitado de sus manos.

-Hinata…- susurró cerrando los ojos. Jiraiya notó que este se secaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Por ella si lloraba. Jiraiya entendía su sufrimiento así que dejó el desayuno a un lado y se sentó a un lado de él en el sofá.

-Cálmate muchacho, ella volverá.

-No lo sé abuelo pervertido, pero es que no sólo el hecho de que no esté me tiene así…- cerró los ojos –También me tiene preocupado ¿Y si le pasó algo?- dijo con preocupación impregnada en su voz.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien. Pronto verás que todo volverá a la normalidad- le trató de reconfortar sobándole el cabello en un gesto casi fraternal.

-Eso espero- susurró cansado.

En dicho momento empezó a sonar el teléfono y como si hubiese sido un sonido importante, Naruto casi se desboca por ir a contestar, que casi se cae del sofá. Cogiendo un poco de equilibrio fue hasta su cuarto que era el lugar donde estaba el aparato y en el proceso casi se lleva la puerta al piso, después cuando hubo divisado el objeto contestó de inmediato.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó al instante nervioso, rogando al cielo porque fuera ella, pero luego, al escuchar dicha voz se entristeció pues no era la dulce voz de Hinata, por lo que no era ella.

-_Soy Ino, baka. Naruto ven a la entrada del Instituto necesito decirte algo importante. _

-Está bien ¡Ahora mismo voy!- colgó y lanzó el teléfono contra la cama.

Se colocó los zapatos, su chamarra y salió en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Fue corriendo a toda prisa al lugar indicado por la rubia, pues si ella le había llamado para avisarle que tenía que decirle algo importante ¡De seguro se trataba de Hinata! Ansioso apresuró el paso y en poco tiempo ya veía el gran Instituto y a la joven parada en la entrada comiendo chicle y con mirada descomplicada y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ino!- le llamó la atención acabándose de acercar a ella.

-¡Aaaaay!- fue su respuesta de terror al verlo.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- preguntó con algo de gracia y también frustración. La chica se calmó.

-Pareces un zombie- le respondió enarcando una ceja y no era para más.

El rostro lo tenía demacrado, los ojos rojos e hinchados, tenues ojeras debajo los ojos lo que evidenciaba noches de poco sueño, también tenía la piel pálida y estaba más flaco, sin duda había estado sufriendo por la ausencia de la Hyuuga.

-Ni me lo recuerdes..- dijo mirando a un lado, estaba claro que no se sentía bien que lo vieran de esa forma, pues aún seguía teniendo el orgullo altivo, aunque si era por Hinata, no le importaba demostrarse tan débil –Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Tiene que ver con mi novia?- preguntó un poco desesperado, Ino sonrió con sorna.

-Sí..Sí . Iré al grano. Hinata se alejó de ti por culpa de Kiba ¿Por qué crees que Sakura se te ''declaró'' de repente? Porque Kiba le incitó a hacerlo.

**Flash back… **

-Suelta ya lo que me tengas que decir- dijo Sakura algo molesta.

-He notado que has estado mirando a Naruto, pienso que te arrepentiste de haberlo rechazado ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó Kiba con un tono de voz que no era reconocible.

Sakura suspiró al escucharlo, en parte lo que él dijo tenía razón, pero en ese momento ya no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Esa inseguridad se creó cuando al verle a los ojos le pareció que ya no existían ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, porque sí, el típico brillo que él le demostraba cuando la miraba se había esfumado en cambio ahora le dedicaba una mirada neutra que no demostraba nada especial.

-Más o menos- respondió no muy segura; sin embargo eso era lo suficiente para que el Inuzuka siguiera.

-Y has hecho bien, porque él te sigue amando. Si supieras lo que ha sufrido desde ese día- le dijo con voz neutral.

Aunque lo que le había acabado de decir era una blasfemia había algo de veracidad en algo y era que él si había sufrido por algún tiempo por el rechazo de ella para con él, sin embargo ese sufrimiento desapareció cuando el rubio se volvió amigo de Hinata, pero claro eso era algo que él no se encargaría de decirle.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó no muy segura de lo que escuchaba, es que eso sonaba más falso que verdadero, sin embargo Kiba era su mejor amigo, por lo que lo conocía bien, entonces no podrías estar mintiendo ¿o sí?.

-Sí, así que no lo dudes.

**Fin flash back… **

Ino terminó de contarle lo que había presenciado ese día de casualidad. Además lo tenía que dejar asimilar lo que le había acabado de contar. Naruto fruncía el seño no muy feliz.

-Yo también quedé atónita cuando lo escuché; él sabía muy bien que lo que decía era mentiras…-tragó saliva al ver a Naruto con un semblante aterrador –Cuando Kiba se fue lo empecé a seguir de cerca sin que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia, porque presentía que iba a hacer algo más y claro, no me equivoqué en mis sospechas.

-¿Qué hizo?.

-Se acercó a Hinata y empezó una conversación que al principio parecía trivial; algo normal. Pero después se empezó a tornar molesta para mi amiga- con cada cosa que decía Ino a Naruto le aumentaba el enojo que se le estaba formando con cada segundo.

-¿Qué demonios le dijo?- preguntó respirando pausadamente, pues estaba a punto de salirse de control, la rubia se colocó una mano en el cuello incómoda.

-Cosas cómo que tú seguías ''enamorado'' de Sakura, que no amabas a Hinata y que sólo la estabas utilizando para no sentirte tan solo. Yo iba a ir personalmente a golpearlo por su hipocresía, pero sorpresivamente Hinata se me adelantó dándole una cachetada; indignada, claro, por su comportamiento- le terminó de decir.

Después se asustó al completo cuando vio la expresión casi maléfica de Naruto, este sonreía pera esa sonrisa estaba lejos de ser buena, pues era algo perturbadora.

-Con que así son las cosas- susurró él con la voz cambiada completamente.

-Creo que hay una razón más lógica para que Hinata se alejara de ti- comentó Ino seria, Naruto enarcó una ceja confundido –Por el hecho de que te vio justamente cuando Sakura te besó- le dijo al fin, el chico recordó de golpe eso.

Ya se le había olvidado lo ocurrido ese día con Sakura y en ese momento no pensó que ese incidente le causará problemas, pero claro; corrió con la mala suerte de que justo en ese momento Hinata los había visto ¡Claro! Ahora entendía porque aparentemente ella había llorado, tenía más razón suficiente para eso, cuando esa razón era un horrible mal entendido. Se sintió tan mal al pensar que cosas tristes pudo pensar ella con tal escena y claro, como Kiba antes le había vuelto un lío la cabeza esa imagen de beso la afecto por completo. Pobrecita, ella no se merecía tal cosa, por eso decidió alejarse. Una gran determinación se formó en él, lo único que quería ahora era arreglar las cosas. Miró un poco enojado a Ino, si ella desde un principio sabía eso ¡¿Entonces por qué no se lo había dicho?! Estaba seguro que si ella se lo hubiese dicho tiempo atrás, de seguro en ese momento las cosas estarían en completa normalidad.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste antes?! – exclamó fastidiado.

-Iba a hacerlo, de hecho; pero se presentó un inconveniente y me tuve que ir de la ciudad hasta el día de hoy- Naruto se calmó al escucharla, tal vez se había enojado sin justificación.

-En todo caso ¡Gracias por avisarme!- le agradeció en forma de despedida empezándose a ir. No pensaba por nada del mundo quedar con los brazos cruzados ahora que sabía la verdad.

Oh sí, la vida se había tornado tan tranquila y relajante desde que su plan había funcionado, al parecer mejor de lo que había pensado, estaba más que satisfecho ahora que Naruto estaba aleado de Hinata, o más bien ella de él; sentía que por fin había logrado su objetivo. Respiraba cierta paz, se encontraba recostado en una banca del colegio con los ojos cerrados, tomando una refresco de naranja cada cierto tiempo cuando sentía la necesidad de mojar su boca. Todos los demás estudiantes estaban dispersos en toda la estancia disfrutando con creces el corto descanso. En ese momento sonreía porque se encontraba feliz de que Naruto dejara de asistir a clases desde hacía aproximadamente un mes; cuando él se enteró que su chica no aparecía por ningún lado no quiso volver al colegio, algo que preocupó a los profesores de sobre manera, primero por la ausencia de la mejor estudiante del Instituto y también, aunque no se creyera por la ausencia del rubio, puede que no era muy buen estudiante pero se notaba que desde que estaba con la Hyuuga había mejorado bastante y también se había calmado un poco, por parte de Kiba le dio la mismo la ausencia del que alguna vez llamó mejor amigo.

''Debe estar sufriendo ahora mismo, me da igual'' pensó egoístamente llevándose con calma el refresco a la boca sin predecir que el que estaba a punto de sufrir era él.

Sintió a alguien gritar su nombre con odio puro y antes de abrir los ojos ya se encontraba en el piso con la cara lastimada, se llevó la mano al cachete que había sido el lugar afectado y sintió una punzada de dolor ¡Alguien le había golpeado con demasiada fuerza! Subió su cabeza para ver a su agresor y se estremeció al completo al ver a su antiguo amigo con expresión de mala muerte y enfado total.

-¡Me vas a pagar por todas esas estúpidas mentiras!- le gritó a la cara.

Kiba se paró de inmediato empezándose a sentir enojado, muy enojado ¡No se dejaría golpear por ese idiota!

Fue a darle una serie de golpes en la cara, lamentablemente el que una vez llegó a ser su amigo era demasiado ágil, por lo que no había podido encestarle siquiera un pequeño golpe, era tal que rozarlo parecía una tarea bastante difícil. Naruto detuvo sus manos en un milisegundo y luego en forma de contraataque le dio una fuerte rodillazo en el estómago y después sin dejarlo siquiera asimilar ese golpe le dio una patada con tal intensidad que lo envió varios metros al aire y después cayó con fuerza a unos cuantos metros de él. Pronto los estudiantes se enteraron de lo que allí acontecía y con la curiosidad a flor de piel se acercaron lo suficiente a la escena para ser testigos de la golpiza que le estaba provocando Naruto a Kiba, nadie se espero que el rubio fuese capaz de tal cosa, no se esperaban que cuando lo volvieran a ver iba a ser de esa forma, una forma que era desconocida para muchos y la evidencia total de que él, más que ser imperativo, idiota y quizá un causa problemas; era un gran luchador, porque sí, peleaba de una forma que era evidente que era experto en esa área.

-Veo que ya no es el mismo idiota de antes- susurró Kiba bastante mal, se sentó como pudo mientras que le dedicaba una mirada por el rabillo del ojos limpiándose el hilo de sangre que estaba empezando a salir de su boca.

En ese momento estaba recordando la infancia donde todos le ganaban a Naruto en cualquier cosa, incluso era la persona más débil que había conocido en su corta vida. Pero, increíblemente ese niño ya no existía, no, porque había sido reemplazado por un joven experto en aquello, tan experto que presentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento, era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba en un combate y ese alguien era justo Naruto, sonrió con ironía rindiéndose mentalmente, ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para moverse; mientras él estaba así, en tan deplorable estado, su agresor estaba en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera tenía un ápice de cansancio. Naruto, aún con ese sentimiento desquiciado cogió a Kiba de la camisa del cuello y se hizo a horcadas de él, le enviaba una mirada demasiado amenazante, en ese momento el castaño se estaba empezando a arrepentir de lo que hizo, pues enserio el rubio tenía intenciones de acabar con él.

-¡Te odio! ¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho semejante blasfemia a Hinata!- le gritaba entre golpes.

Quizá se estaba pasando, él no necesitaba ser tan brusco y rudo con Kiba, pero era tal su enojo que no era capaz de contenerse, porque cada vez que lo miraba llegaba a su mente todo lo que él hizo y eso lo único que lograba era aumentar el fuego que ya no tenía forma de apagar. Le estaba dando tan fuerte que Kiba ya estaba empezando a perder la conciencia, Naruto, claro no se había percatado de esto porque tenía la mente nublada y si pronto no se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, podía incluso llegar a matar al Inuzuka y vaya que le faltaba poco para eso.

Rock Lee, que antes caminaba tranquilamente por el gran exterior del Instituto, se percató que habían varios estudiantes reunidos mirando lo que parecía ser una pelea, curioso fue corriendo para ver quienes estaban en tal acto, cuando llegó quedó paralizado al ver a Naruto casi que matando a Kiba, no entendía y tampoco se explicaba como los mejores amigos habían resultado en tal altercado. Naruto mostraba una mirada fría y a la vez perdida, mientras que Kiba ya estaba al borde de la inconsciencia por el fuerte daño causado por el Uzumaki; no queriendo un final desastroso, se arremetió contra las personas para poder llegar donde ellos y luego con un movimiento rápido agarró a Naruto del cuello de su chamarra por detrás, jalándolo para obligarlo a pararse.

-¡Ya es suficiente Naruto-kun!- le dijo Lee algo preocupado por detrás.

Naruto apretó los puños que en ese momento se encontraban manchados por la sangre de Kiba, bufó fastidiado zafándose de su agarre. Después se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Kiba y a Lee.

-Espero, que algún día entiendas que lo que sientes por Hinata es una obsesión perjudicial- después de decirle esto se fue de allí rumbo a su casa. No le prestó atención a las miradas impresionadas de los estudiantes y tampoco al doloroso gemido por parte de Kiba tratándose de sentar.

El día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y tampoco quería pensar en eso.

Llegó a la casa a las 6 de la tarde ya que en el día se la pasó caminando por toda Konoha con la frustración a sus espaldas, aún seguía enojado, pero la tristeza era lo que predominaba en él; caminó por la orilla de la playa con la mirada perdida y así fue como se le fue todo el día: pensando en Hinata.

Se sentó en el comedor y abrió una caja instantánea de Ramen que tenía puesta allí, calentó el agua y después se la echó a la caja, abrió los palillos y empezó a comer sin ganas, el no comer por días provocó que a su organismo se le fuese difícil volver a recibir alimento, pudo saberlo cuando sintió que no le quería entrar, sin embargo se lo comió, tampoco se podía morir de hambre. Empezó a pensar en algo para encontrar la localización exacta de la peli-azul, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza, empezó a mirar el empaque ahora vacío del Ramen mientras empezaban a pasar los minutos seguidos de un silencio sepulcral que fue contrarrestado por el tic tac del reloj de su abuelo que había en la cocina. Su mirada estaba fija en el directorio telefónico que había en una repisa junto al televisor, en verdad no lo estaba viendo pues su mente estaba en blanco, luego su cabeza hizo un click espontaneo en signo de que le había surgido una buena idea en cuanto a relación de ese objeto.

-¡El directorio telefónico! No haberlo pensado antes ¡Me podrá servir!- exclamó yendo de inmediato hasta donde estaba la repisa, se sentó en el piso con el directorio en manos, pronto se estresó al ver lo grande que era.

Se empeñó en buscar el apellido Hyuuga y encontró efectivamente el nombre de Neji, pero este no le servía de nada, así que se devolvió un poco y encontró el nombre que necesitaba con tanta urgencia: Hyuuga Hiashi. ¡Bien! Al fin tenía el número.

-¿Y el teléfono?- preguntó para sí mismo mirando hacia todas partes, una vena le empezó a palpitar en la sien al no verlo por ningún lado –Lo que me faltaba ¡Demonios!- se paró del piso para empezarlo a buscar mejor.

Lo buscó por toda la casa pero ni rastros de ese puñetero teléfono.

''¿Dónde está?¿Dónde está?'' pensaba desesperado desorganizando la casa más de lo que ya estaba, al final lo único que logró fue dejar la casa patas arriba.

Luego un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente, recordó que cuando se había despedido de Ino por el teléfono lo tiró en la cama, seguramente se había caído debajo de esta. Entró a su habitación, se agachó para mirar por debajo de la cama y allí lo vio, sonrió y no se demoró mucho en recogerlo. Entusiasmado ahora sí, porque de seguro volvería a escuchar la voz de su amada miró el número y luego lo marcó, de inmediato este empezó a repicar indicando que si había entrado la llamada, luego de repicar 3 veces contestó una chica, la voz sonaba algo más aniñada que la de Hinata, pero era bastante parecida a la de ella. Algo confundido habló.

-Buenas noches ¿Hablo con Hinata?- preguntó nervioso al instante.

-_No, habla con su hermana menor, Hanabi ¿Quién la necesita?-_ le preguntó con voz que denotaba curiosidad, tal vez era extraño que la llamara un chico. Él pensativo se rascó la cabeza, no sabía que Hinata tuviese hermanos.

-Naruto- le contestó.

_-Que sorpresa, así que eres su novio; es una lástima pero ella se fue por la mañana pero no sé a dónde la verdad-_ cuando la escuchó bufó de nuevo frustrado, siempre era demasiado tarde que fastidio, además se jodió al saber que desde un principio estuvo allí.

-Gracias- se despidió con voz amable, la chica hizo lo mismo.

Se paró de suelo y haciendo caso omiso al desorden y a la hora se fue a dormir, esperaba que al despertar al día siguiente la chica estuviese allí con él, sonrió triste eso era lo que pensaba todas las noches pero eso no tenía esperanza de volverse realidad, pero prefería pensar eso a pensar que jamás la volvería a ver en su vida. Se cobijó y pronto se desconectó del mundo.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos sin ánimos, ya había amanecido lo sabía, así aún no se hubiese descobijado lo sabía. Se descobijó y en efecto ya había amanecido, lo que quería decir, claro que ese día ya tenía 17 años, era su cumpleaños pero poco le importaba, bueno nunca le gustaba cumplir años, porque en vez de una dicha era una tristeza al verse sin familia, pensó que ese año sería diferente por la compañía de Hinata, pero resultó que ella ahora no estaba, sí ya odiaba ese día. Se sentó en la cama y aburrido empezó a mirar por la ventana, donde una vez meses atrás cruzo una mirada profunda con ella, así no la conociera fue algo mágico, luego sonrió con ironía, no había llovido en meses y justamente ese día caía una fuerte tormenta. Todo se veía gris y supremamente triste, ahora dudaba si eso era o por causa del mal día o por causa de su tristeza. Cerró los ojos, tratándose de hacerse la imagen de su mente le empezó a jugar malas bromas, sentía el aroma de Hinata.. ¿Pero cómo..? Tenía que ser causa de su imaginación perversa, pero no parecía encajar esa suposición, pues parecía tan real ese aroma, abrió los ojos para ver por la ventana y vio el reflejo de la que parecía ser Hinata, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y como si su corazón predijese lo que a continuación sucedería se aceleró con fuerza ¿Acaso ella...? Volteó a mirar lentamente hacia su lado derecho osea el contrario a la dirección en donde estaba la ventana y casi sintió que su corazón se paralizó.<p>

Sí, su olfato no lo engañó en ningún momento, era en efecto el aroma de ella porque justamente estaba frente a sus ojos mirándolo en silencio ¿Estaba soñando o en realidad ella había vuelto?.

-Hi…Hinata ¿Hinata?- susurró el chico casi sin palabras, no podía cavilar de la impresión que tenía, ella empezó a llorar de inmediato y lo abrazó con una necesidad terrible.

-Lo siento tanto… Naruto-kun, yo no pensaba alejarme de ti… Simplemente estaba algo do…dolida cua…cuando vi que Sakura-san te besaba… Sabía que eso tenía una explicación lógica… pen…pensaba hablar contigo al día siguiente… para entender… qué había ocurrido… pero ju…justo mi padre vino por mí y me llevó hasta su casa… Desde todo este tiempo… traté de llamarte pe…pero mi padre me tenía… sumamente vigilada- le contó casi todo de inmediato en medio del llanto, el chico estaba tan impresionado que ni le había correspondido el abrazo, es más ni había parpadeado siquiera.

-Yo…yo estaba muy preocupada por ti… mi padre quería hacerme vi… viajar al extranjero para estudiar, s…se suponía que hoy me iba a In… Inglaterra, pero yo me escapé… ayer ¡No te quería perder…! Además tendría que estar contigo… En tu cumpleaños… Perdóname- terminó de contarle mientras se calmaba un poco.

Al fin había entendido que no se trataba de un bello sueño, ella había vuelto, ella estaba de nuevo junto a él abrazándolo. Empezó a reír contento mientras le correspondía con amor el abrazo, la recostó contra su pecho y le empezó a sobar el cabello, su sonrisa no quería desaparecer, agradecía que sus profundos temores fueran sólo eso.

-Estaba a punto de morir si no sabía qué te había sucedido- le confesó el chico estrechándola más contra él.

-Lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo dándole un corto pero tierno beso en la boca. Él sonrió ante esto, comprobando lo mucho que le gustaba sus labios, sí ¡En definitiva le hizo demasiada falta!

-Mejor olvidemos todo lo que pasó- le dijo acariciándole un cachete, luego su mirada pasó de ser amorosa a una extremadamente seria –Pero antes de eso, te quería confesar que Sakura fue la que me besó de improvisto, yo ni siquiera anhelaba eso ¡No me gustó para nada!- le aclaró a la chica con toda la verdad, ella sonrió, porque era cierto que él nunca la engañaría.

El chico le agarró el cuello y la aproximó hacia él para devolverle ese exquisito beso, luego le colocó un dedo en su respingona nariz, mientras esbozaba una de esas sonrisas que la dejaba sin aire.

-Prefiero besarte a ti, que a mil chicas… Ninguna me haría sentir lo que siento contigo- Hinata se sonrojó un poco y bajó la cabeza para que él no notara su sonrojo, aunque era tarde porque ya lo había visto, se conmovió por lo que la volvió a abrazar, su corazón aún palpitaba ansioso y el corazón de Hinata no se quedaba atrás.

El sufrimiento y a la vez preocupación que tenía se fueron en el momento que estuvo de nuevo en los brazos del rubio, se había acostumbrado tanto a él, a su calor a su contacto que no era capaz de estar lejos de él, menos mal ese tiempo eterno donde su padre había terminado y ahora volvía a sentir ese calor tan reconfortable que le brindaba el rubio.

Después de su agradable reencuentro, fueron a la sala a hablar más al respecto. En principio el chico se sorprendió al ver que toda la casa estaba en completo orden, después sonrió. Ella lo había organizado mientras dormía ¡No se hubiera molestado en hacerlo! También le había preparado un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños ¡Nadie nunca antes había hecho tal cosa por él! Se sentía tan lleno de amor, ella le daba tanto amor que ni se lo podía creer.

Comieron el pastel los dos juntos con tal cariño que casi terminaron en el baño lavándose la cara porque se ensuciaron de merengue al intentarse dar mutuamente el pastel, además Naruto fue el causante de eso, con su idea de ''embárrala de pastel'' para luego limpiarla con sus labios, bueno eso en parte le encantó a él y ella casi muere del nerviosismo. Le guardaron un pedazo de pastel a Jiraiya que de seguro llegaría en la noche a felicitar al chico. Se la pasaron hablando un buen rato y también aprovecharon el tiempo que habían perdido (¡No de ''esa'' forma! ¿Eh? xD).

Llegó la noche con cierto afán porque para la pareja el tiempo es como si hubiese pasado sólo una hora. Se besaron varias veces y a la vez llegaron a subirse de todo, casi hasta llegar al punto al que llegaron aquel día, pero por debidas circunstancias de la vida o de la naturaleza más exactamente no pasaron a más, aunque así lo desearan, pues Hinata estaba tan aterrada con la tormenta que se había volqueado y Naruto sólo se limitó a abrazarla y calmarla porque debía aceptar que la tormenta que hacía era casi comparada a un ciclón. Hinata se despidió de Naruto prometiéndole que iría en la mañana, él se despidió contento, fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuvo en toda su vida.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró el dinero que tenía empuñado en la mano derecha ¡Era mucho dinero! Hinata se lo había dado como regalo ya que no tuvo tiempo de comprarle un detalle, le dijo. Naruto al ver que se trataba de mucho quiso convencerla de que no era necesario eso ya que el estar con ella fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir en su vida, sin embargo ella no se dejó persuadir así el intentara convencerla de la peor mejormanera, al final ni con su arma de seducción lo logró, así que aceptó en contra de su voluntad.

Alguien entró con extremo cuidado, con tal cuidado que ni Naruto se enteró de eso, después esa persona fue hasta donde se encontraba el rubiales.

-Naruto ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Jiraiya esperó que no estuviese de tan mal humor, pues no le gustaba verlo así, Naruto lo volteó a mirar y fijó su mirada en la caja que traía entre las manos.

-¿Qué traes ahí abuelo- pervertido?- le preguntó con demasiado curiosidad, con la curiosidad comparable de un niño.

-Ábrelo y lo descubrirás- le señaló sonriendo, el chico sonrió igual más que entusiasmado. Metió su mano y cuando sacó lo primero que encontró frunció el seño algo sonrojado.

-¿Una revista de mujeres en bikini?- le preguntó aún con el seño fruncido, mirando al adulto expectante, de inmediato Jiraiya se sonrojo y le arrebato la revista al joven y se la metió dentro del gabán.

-¡No, eso es mío! Mira más adentro- le indicó algo abochornado mirando hacia otro lado. El rubio suspiró, cuando miró bien lo que era sonrió de inmediato.

-¡Qué bien! ¡La consola de vídeo juegos que tanto quería!- dijo feliz y a la vez ilusionado de tener eso en sus manos, parecía un niño pequeño, luego abrazó a Jiraiya con cariño -¡Gracias!.

-De nada- le sobó el cabello, después notó que el chico estaba normal e incluso más feliz; estaba contrario a lo que se imagino, sonrió eso quería decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad ¿Por qué lo aseguraba? Porque de sólo ver el orden de la casa y sentir el aroma de una mujer impregnado en la ropa de Naruto le hizo comprender que su novia había vuelto -¿Todo se arregló?- le preguntó.

-Sí- afirmó, pues supo al instante a qué se refirió su abuelo.

**Al día siguiente… **

-¿Por qué no habrá venido?- se preguntó Naruto mirando su reloj de mano, marcaban más de la 1 de la tarde y su chica nada que aparecía, ni siquiera lo había llamando a avisarle el porqué de su demora.

No sabía lo que había pasado por esto se estaba terminando de organizar para ir él personalmente a su casa ¿Y si se enfermó? Con más razones iría, se colocó una abrigo, una bufanda con bordado y guantes para resguardarse del frío tan pronunciado que hacía afuera. Cerró la puerta le colocó seguro y luego empezó a caminar despacio con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

El ambiente estaba un tanto raro y a la vez pesado. Lo tenía desconcertado desde hacía minutos el ver policías por todos lados, parecían buscar a alguien ¿Quién sería el desafortunado? Se sintió mal por los familiares de la persona que pudo haber perdido, siguió caminando y cierto acontecimiento le heló los huesos y era el ver a unos agentes yendo dirección a su Instituto ¿Entonces era alguien del colegio? Eso no podía ser bueno. Caminó por 10 minutos y llegó a la cuadra donde estaba ubicada la casa de su novia. Le extrañó aún más ver a Neji hablando con un señor con gabán y un agente de policía que parecía ser el capitán, bueno de seguro le estaban preguntando, pero al ver la cara pálida del castaño, la mirada perdida y los gestos de dolor y desesperación le hizo comprender que esa situación pintaba para mal, asustado empezó a correr para llegar más rápido donde el familiar de Hinata.

-Neji ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó agitado, este lo volteó a mirar y después le dedicó una mirada de preocupación y dolor.

-Secuestraron a Hinata- le contestó directamente.

**Continuará… **

Uff… Pasaron muchas cosas ¿Verdad? Y ya podrán notar que soy bastante cruel con la pareja. Resulta que se arreglan las cosas y luego la secuestran ¡WTF! O.o Jejeje pero yo hago eso a propósito (¡No me odien! D:), es más les aviso que cada Fic que haga no han de faltar los malditos problemas (Sí se animan a leer mis próximos Fics se enteraran de eso xD y eso que este Fic es corto comparado al que empecé a escribir) Por cierto no soy una chica mala *Mirada de cachorrito* Muajajajaja…. Cof.. cof creo que lo soy un poco xD

Amigos, espero que tengan paciencia con la continuación y por cierto ¡Comenten! Esta humilde autora necesita saber sus opiniones, además es algo que me hace realmente feliz… Ya que toqué el tema ¡Amo a todos los que han comentado! Vaya que sus comentarios me animan y me hacen muy feliz.

**Beshos y abrashos** 3

**Kahiko-san**


	10. Porque ella me enseñó a amar pt 1 Final

Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Espero que furiosos no jejeje. Sí lo sé, me demoré pero no tengo ánimos de colocar mis excusas y los malos acontecimientos que sufrí, sin embargo tengo que decirles que aprendí a amar mis trabajos y a no ser tan fría y egoísta, así que; tengo el sincero deseo de hacer de mis Fics algo entretenido y algo en lo cual todos ustedes puedan participar  
>¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para hacer actividades entre nosotros? Sí a alguien se le ocurre algo ¡Bien puede decírmelo! Además les aviso que me gusta mucho dibujar, así que si desean que incluya en la historia una que otra escena de algún capítulo pueden expresármelo y yo lo haré, porque más que ser escritor -lectores, quiero que seamos amigos.<p>

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por apoyarme con estos proyectos que tanto amo, todos tenemos errores, pero de ellos aprendemos y lo importante es divertirse.  
>Saludos a todos aquellos que sacan algo de su tiempo para leer mis Fics y también a las personas que humildemente me dejan su opinión.<p>

¡Gracias por todo chicos! Realmente me hace muy feliz que varias personas valores mis proyectos, gracias de todo corazón.

Y ahí tienen la conti :'3

* * *

><p>-Final-<p>

-Porque ella me enseñó a amar Parte 1-

-¿Se… Secuestrada dices?- preguntó perplejo sin poder creer lo que había dicho el familiar de Hinata.

-Sí.

Todo se desboronó al instante, lo que la vida le tuvo preparado fue una infamia ¡Una soberana infamia! ¿Por qué ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Esta vez el problema era bastante serio, Hinata no estaba de nuevo con él ¡Joder! Pero esta vez era algo diferente y muchísimo peor, porque esto ya se tornaba peligroso por muchas razones, podrían abusar de ella e incluso sino hicieran eso la podrían matar, cosa que sería desastrosa, la perdería definitivamente y no podría devolver el tiempo ¡No!. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, con la mano en la frente en signo de desesperación, tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo para respirar ya que sus pulmones decidieron detener su funcionamiento.

-No, no puede ser… No ¿Cómo sucedió?- le preguntó sin voltearlo a mirar, Neji se despidió de los agentes justo en ese momento para poder hablar bien con él.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le pidió a Naruto que entrara, este casi lo hizo mecánicamente, caminaron en silencio y se sentaron en la sala, Neji se cruzó de brazos como analizando qué contestarle al rubio.

-Hinata-san, me llamó a las 7:30 de la noche avisándome que ya venía a la casa, pero pasaban y pasaban las horas de eso y nada que aparecía, claro, yo me preocupé así que salí a buscarla por todos lados y no la encontré, así que pensé de inmediato que se había devuelto hacia tu casa. Iba a ir para cerciorarme de que no me equivocaba, pero en el acto me tuve que detener porque justo en ese momento alguien me llamó- respiró un poco –Pensé que era Hinata-san así que contesté, mayor fue mi sorpresa al escuchar la voz de un hombre; éste, me avisó que habían secuestrado a mi prima y que no deseaban dinero a cambio de su libertad, ya que después de todo tenían lo que necesitaban: su vida- le acabó de contar con la voz afligida y con aire de preocupación extrema, miró a Naruto esperando a que le dijera algo.

-¡Esto es más horrible de lo que me imaginaba!- se paró enseguida y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro nervioso y asustado de que ya la hubiesen matado. Neji por su parte no dijo nada, estaba en la misma situación que su amigo, lamentándose el no poder hacer nada.

-Espero que la policía encuentre pistas o algo- susurró Neji, Naruto se detuvo al escucharlo y lo volteó a mirar.

-Eso también espero- su voz sonó demasiado apagada -¿No tienes idea de quién ha sido?

-Para serte franco no se me ocurre nadie ¿Quién podría odiar a Hinata-san?- se cuestionó y como si hubiese dicho palabras mágicas, una idea y una suposición pasó por la mente de Naruto.

-No creo que nadie que yo conozca la odie, pero si mal no lo recuerdo Hinata me dijo que hay unos chicos que son tus enemigos y que por dicha razón le tienen bronca a ella- cuando Neji lo escuchó abrió los ojos impresionado, pues lo que decía el rubio era más que cierto.

-Puede ser posible que Kiyoshi y sus amigos la hayan secuestrado ¡Mucho maldito!- Exclamó Neji con rencor en su voz, Naruto se sentó de inmediato.

-Entonces deberíamos ir donde viven ¿No lo crees?- propuso Naruto como una alternativa.

-Naruto- lo miró con seriedad -si son ellos no harían tal cosa de quedarse en casa y tener a Hinata-san allí, sería algo idiota.. Además no estamos tratando con cualquier persona, Kiyoshi es demasiado calculador.

-Pues…- se rascó la cabeza algo incómodo -Conmigo no hacemos nada, yo no soy bueno para pensar- miró al pisó, luego un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente -pero hay una persona que si lo hace, a pesar de ser tan perezoso…- los dos se miraron con complicidad, estaban pensando en la misma persona.

-¡Shikamaru!- dijeron a la vez, luego sonrieron a la par.

-Sí, él nos podría ayudar mucho y su padre también, al fin y al cabo él es un detective muy inteligente, dijo Neji.

-¡Entonces llámalo!- no faltó que lo dijese pues él ya se encontraba en eso.

Desde la ventana de su habitación el agua de lluvia se filtraba molestamente por esta mojando cada vez más la cama, el dueño del pequeño cuarto bufó cansado, yendo a cerrar con pereza la ventana para evitar que su cama se mojara del todo y no quería que tener que des tender la cama después, la pereza no le daba para tanto, se volvió a acostar para concentrarse en lo que antes hacía: resolver Sudoku's

Aprovechaba ese tiempo de descanso, por ser fin de semana. Sabía que tenía que terminar de hacer los trabajos de recuperación del colegio. Iba perdiendo el año y no era por culpa de su nivel intelectual, sino por la flojera que mantenía consigo. Shikaku; su padre, le advertía que dejara esa flojera y pereza a un lado, porque no importaba el hecho de que fuera demasiado inteligente y que a su vez no cumpliera con sus deberes y responsabilidades, así no progresaría de ninguna forma. Sonrió al recordarlo, talvez tenía razón, debía empezar a moverse más. El teléfono empezó a sonar estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, a pesar de que estaba cerca de él, su mano no era lo suficientemente larga como para alcanzarlo, siempre pasaba lo mismo, recontra fastidiado se sentó y lo cogió, no se quería mover tanto.

-Residencia Nara ¿Qué se le ofrece?- contestó de forma perezosa.

Era Neji el que lo llamó, le pidió que fuera a su casa para ayudarle a encontrar a Hinata porque la habían secuestrado, se sorprendió un poco por cómo se tornaba el problema, además era algo nuevo para él, no se esperó en su vida, que alguien le fuese hacer eso a la Hyuuga, es que ella era tan dulce y amable con la personas que era casi imposible que alguien la llegara a odiar, pero parecía que no todas las personas la querían, vaya, que cosas tan impredecibles.

No negó su ayuda porque Hinata era su amiga y haría todo lo posible por ayudarla, además tampoco quería que le pasase algo.

-Mi padre está fuera del país en estos momentos, pero con gusto les ayudaré en lo que más pueda ¡Voy en camino! Adiós- se despidió el Nara colocándose de inmediato un abrigo, cogió el paraguas y con la pereza a un lado salió encontrándose con el mal día que hacía, hizo caso omiso y continuó con su camino.

En casa de Neji…

-Sí nos ayudará, lástima que su padre no esté- le comentó a Naruto.

-¡No importa!- respondió el rubio –Con él es suficiente.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio.

-Naruto si deseas quedarte en el cuarto de Hinata-san hasta que la encontremos puedes hacerlo- le dijo tranquilamente el castaño, pues sabía que el chico estaría mejor allí con él, que sólo en su casa lamentando su suerte.

El resto de tiempo que faltó para que Shikamaru llegara estuvo ocupado en conversaciones relacionadas con ese chico que se hacía llamar Kiyoshi y también sobre el porqué de su odio a los Hyuugas. Cuando Shikamaru llegó, los chicos se pusieron demasiado serios, pues debían pensar con cabeza fría esa situación.

-Dices que Kiyoshi podría ser el secuestrador, pienso que es lo más probable- dijo Shikamaru analizando la situación con sumo cuidado, estaba en el mismo grado de Neji y por dicha razón estudiaba con Kiyoshi y sabía perfectamente su forma de pensar.

-Sí es así ¿Quiere decir que ya asesinó… A Hina-chan?- preguntó Naruto aterrorizado con tal idea.

-No lo creo, él es de ese tipo de personas que no actúan inmediatamente- rectificó el Nara seriamente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al muy preocupado Naruto, él por su parte se relajó tan sólo un poco.

-Menos mal- susurró.

Shikamaru suspiró algo angustiado, porque sabía que había otro problema bastante crítico y que si el rubio lo pensaba a fondo, él entraría en estado sádico o quizá, le daría un paro cardíaco. Miró al suelo y se colocó una mano en el cuello para aflojar la tensión que se formó en esa parte de su anatomía.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no haga nada por el momento. Siendo él, es más que seguro que lo primero que hará es abusar de ella, así que esto es en verdad crítico- explicó Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar al piso, no le gustaba la idea de que su amiga fuera violada por un tipo como ese ¡No! .

Neji prefirió no pensar en ello porque sabía que se enfermaría al instante, en cambio Naruto no dejaba de pensar en esa maldita, pero maldita posibilidad, estaba en shock y un odio incluso más grande que el que sintió cuando supo lo que hizo Kiba lo invadió por completo, jamás aceptaría que alguien ¡Alguien! Tocara a su novia y le hiciera esa aberración ¡Era inaudito!.

-Sí ese bastardo le ha tocado un solo cabello, lo quemo vivo- dijo enfurecido, con la voz peligrosamente baja y con un filo tremendo, fue tanto ese sentimiento que los dos chicos se estremecieron, jamás habían sentido tanto terror, estaban seguros que lo que decía Naruto era cierto. Luego se paró para ir a la calle ¡No podía quedarse quieto haciendo'' nada'' mientras que su novia era abusada y lastimada!

Shikamaru y Neji se pararon de los asientos demasiados preocupados ¡No podían dejar que se fuera y cometiera quién sabe qué tipo de cosas horribles!.

-¿A dónde creer qué vas?- le preguntó Shikamaru en un intento de detenerlo.

-A buscar a Hinata y de paso matar al que hozó secuestrarla- le respondió en tono fuerte abriendo la puerta, nada lo detendría.

-Sé cómo te sientes con esto, pero no sabes su localización, así que lo único que harías es perder el tiempo, por eso nos debemos concentrar en encontrar la localización primero- le explicó Shikamaru, el rubio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y cerró la puerta de un portazo, tenía que aceptarlo Shikamaru tenía toda la razón.

Volvió a la sala y se sentó donde antes estuvo sentado, se cruzó de brazos sin decir palabra alguna, Shikamaru y Neji algo calmados porque lograron convencerlo se sentaron ya que aún estaban parados. Tenían que resolver eso lo más rápido posible, pues la integridad y vida de la chica estaba en juego.

La vida estaba jugando con ella, o eso pensaba. Al fin cuando su sueño de estar con Naruto se hizo realidad, tienen que empezar a aparecer los crueles obstáculos que les querían separar. No se podía quejar ahora, al menos fue feliz con él mientras duró, eso era ya mucho para ella, sin embargo no lo suficiente. No sabía cuál iba a ser su suerte a partir de ese momento debido a que la situación no pintaba para bien, se maldijo internamente haberse ido sola de la casa de Naruto, se maldecía que justamente aprovecharon eso para poderla secuestrar. Todo permanecía nítidamente en su mente, desde el momento que la habían agarrado dos hombres de improvisto, para sedarla hasta el momento que despertó amarrada a una silla, con cinta en la boca en un lugar oscuro y frío y al parecer espectador de varios crímenes pasados.

''Ojalá me encuentren'' pensó mirando al piso con expresión desdichada. De pronto unas voces detrás de la puerta la pusieron más que alerta.

-La policía ya la está buscando ¿Qué hacemos Kiyoshi?- preguntó un chico con el cabello corto de color negro azabache a su amigo algo preocupado.

-Por el momento nada, aún no la podemos matar hasta que no planeemos bien qué hacer con el cadáver- comentó Kiyoshi con voz sádica mirando por la ventana en forma discreta. Hinata cerró los ojos triste, pues había escuchado esto perfectamente.

''Así que me piensan matar, no lo puedo creer… Parece que aquí se termina todo… '' pensó resignada y sin vida, ya no tenía alientos de nada sólo estaba limitada a recordar todos los momentos que pasó feliz con Naruto, desde el incidente, su buena amistad, en los problemas en los que se metió con él y en todas las veces que se besaron, que estuvieron juntos, que se apoyaron, protegieron, amaron y todo el cariño e insinuaciones que él le brindó, sonrió triste pronto todo se volvería oscuridad y no volvería a estar nunca más con él.

La noche había llegado pesadamente y el aire de la incertidumbre seguía presente como un fiel recuerdo de que el tiempo se les estaba agotando. Habían hablado de posibles lugares para el infame delito, pero ninguno era conveniente y simplemente no encajaba o no tenía ni una pizca de lógica; al final habían quedado como al principio: sin pistas. Los malos sentimientos afloraron en sus reprimidos corazones por la pésima realidad que acarreaba sobre ellos, al fin de cuentas no estaban haciendo nada para encontrar a la chica, esperaban que su suerte no siguiera escupiéndoles a la cara tantos errores. Shikamaru se paró, porque luego de estar tantas horas sentados, su cuerpo o más concretamente sus músculos se contrajeron viéndose en la obligación de estirarse. Ya era tarde y no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo fuera de su casa o su madre se preocuparía.

-Chicos, ahora investigaré el registro de llamadas para localizar la de Kiyoshi, puede que sea un poco innecesario hacerlo, pero por el momento es lo más viable para hacer. Mañana regreso a primera hora- les dijo con el fin de mostrarles que estaba dispuesto a no rendirse.

-Está bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda, que tenga una buena noche- le agradeció de inmediato Neji a su buen amigo.

-¡Shikamaru te lo agradezco!- esta vez fue el turno del rubio.

-No es nada, no puedo dejar que le pase algo a alguien de mis amigos- fue lo último que se escuchó por parte del Nara, pues ya había cerrado la puerta. Lo que quería decir que sólo habían quedado las personas que más amaban a Hinata, claro; un amor de distinta forma pero en la misma cantidad. Neji miró al rubio que tenía a su lado, se sintió un poco mal al verlo con la mirada más apagada que nunca, suspiró resignado, la situación podía ser bastante cruel, pero el lamentarse no les ayudaría en lo absoluto, tenía que guardar la calma, claro, como si eso fuese algo fácil de hacer en esos momentos ¿No?.

-¿Naruto, le provoca comer algo?-le preguntó al chico, no por nada sería una falta de respeto no ofrecerle nada, Naruto lo volteó a mirar con lentitud.

-La verdad no, come tú, yo estoy bien- le respondió sonriendo sin ánimos, la situación no le apremiaba las ganas de comer, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-A mí tampoco me apetece nada- admitió Neji parándose. Miró el reloj de la pared y simplemente no podía creer que ya fuesen las 9:30 de la noche, el tiempo sí que le dio por pasar rápido –Me iré a ''dormir'', haga lo que quiera, está en su casa- le informó a su acompañante antes de irse sin ánimos de ahí. Naruto asintió aburrido.

-''Genial'', cuando pensaba que se habían acabado los problemas, surge otro muchísimo peor- susurró Naruto frustrado. Se quitó los guantes que aún traía puestos y se dispuso a subir al cuarto de Hinata, sino fuera porque una vez fue con ella a ese lugar. Estaría más que perdido, ya que esa casa era demasiado grande.

Una vez, en el piso de arriba, atravesó el gran corredor que lo llevó a una serie de puertas, habían cuatro y estaban separadas a la misma distancia, los das primeras eran habitaciones para huéspedes y las dos últimas eran los cuartos de Neji y Hinata. Se acercó a la puerta correspondiente y la abrió lentamente recibiendo de lleno el dulce aroma de su novia. Observó el lugar, dándose cuenta de lo bien organizada que estaba; la chica era muy organizada lo contrarío a él.

Suspiró y se sentó en la gran y suave cama de la chica, miraba los cuadros que tenía colgados en la habitación. Unos correspondían a bellos paisajes, obras, seguramente hechas por pintores reconocidos y otros correspondían a fotos de ella, su familia y por supuesto, de él.

Se quitó el abrigo ya que el cuarto de la chica era demasiado acogedor y se sentía una temperatura exacta, ni frío ni caliente. Se recostó boca arriba, pero no se sintió para nada cómodo en esa posición y decidió voltearse para el lado izquierdo viendo así, directamente el nochero que había junto a la mullida cama. Miró bien y notó que al lado de la lámpara se encontraba una foto de ella y él juntos sonriendo, recordó al instante con cariño y algo de dolor que esa foto se la tomaron la vez que fueron a la feria, debía admitir que se veían bastante bien juntos. Pero claro, aquella sonrisa se fue tan rápidamente como en formarse, ahora sólo mostraba una mueca de tristeza, ella ya no se encontraba allí. Tratando de no pensar mucho en esa realidad, llevó su mano a una especie de cuadernillo, lo cogió y se volvió a voltear quedando boca arriba, lo abrió para ver que era y se sorprendió al descubrir que era el diario de la infancia de su tan adorada novia. Lo cerró de inmediato pensando que no debería leer algo tan privado, pero era Naruto ¿No? Y claro mayor fue su curiosidad y las ganas de no pensar mucho en lo que sucedía que quiso leer un poco. Deseaba y ansiaba descubrir desde hacía cuánto Hinata se había fijado en él.

Pasaba y pasaba las hojas pero no encontraba rastros de su nombre, hasta que, un poco más delante de la mitad del diario leyó algo que lo relacionaba con él y que por supuesto le llamó mucho la atención. Decía algo cómo…

''_Hoy conocí a un niño de lo más de particular… _

Continuará

* * *

><p>Como pueden ver, este fic ya está en su capítulo final, lo dividí en dos partes por ser algo largo ¡Ay Dios mío casi que no subo el capítulo! Joh, este fic es muy corto, lo debí haber terminafo hace más de un año ¡En fin! Estoy alegre de nobhaberlobdejado botado, tarde, pero seguro.<p>

Por cierto, como ya falta una parte para el culmine de este Fanfic, quisiera dibujar algo o no sé ¿A ustedes qué les gustaría que hiciera? Un dibujo, un especial, una tira ¿Qué?

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, aún sigo sin internet, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y que ahora si estoy dispuesta a hacerlas, como por ejemplo: terminar estos dos Fics NH y comenzar otros que tengo escritos en mi computador.

Kahiko-san


End file.
